Emperor of the Alvarez Empire
by BookishTen8
Summary: Eight years have passed since Naruto's banishment for doing his job and since then, the Village has grown weaker. With war heading their way, Leaf makes a reckless decision to go past the border into the West. What they didn't expect was to meet the cause of their suffering.
1. Alvarez Empire

**AN: Firstly; I know this type of scenario is overused bit I always enjoy them so I thought I'd make my own.**

 **Secondly; The West will be seriously OP so if you don't like it, don't read.**

 **Thirdly; There will be bashing.**

 **Finally; Flames will be ignored.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **xXx**

 **( Konoha - Hokage's Office )**

Just like every other day in Konoha, Tsunade is in her office, signing documents which she then places in her 'Done' pile at the side of her desk before continuing with the rest. After doing the same activity for eight years straight, she has grown accustomed to her daily act of doing paperwork. After completing the last piece of paperwork until Shizune comes to deliver more, Tsunade swirves her chair around to gaze down at the state of the Village.

And it doesn't look good.

No longer does the Village that use to boast about its constant good weather shine like it use to. Instead, dark gloomy clouds fill the skies and blocks the sun from the Village. Once in a while, a loud roar of lightning escapes to remind the Village of its current state. It reminds Tsunade an awful lot of the Land of Rain where she fought Hanzo the Salamander along with the rest of the Sannin during the Third Ninja War. Very nostalgic.

No longer is the Village thriving like it used to. The dark clouds and continuous rainfall has killed off most of the crops and has leached the soil of all of its nutrients, making it impossible to grow anymore crops on the land. 70% of crops grown have been destroyed by the weather while the rest are growing in specialized greenfields. They don't taste as good as they use to but they can't do anything about it. It's better to eat than not eat at all.

That isn't even the worse of their problems since the Village is currently in an economic crisis in which they have never experienced before. With a large portion of the Village's crops gone, they have lost a large percentage of goods to sell to other Villages which use to be their main income. It has gotten so desperate that they are barely getting by with selling weapons and harmless Seals made by Jiraiya. The Seals are mostly Stasis Seals which keeps food fresh for a few weeks and they mostly sell their products to small Villages, like Grass so theynwont pose as a future threat to the Village and its inhabitants. Jiraiya is also providing the Village with his earnings from his Icha-Icha books but even that can only get them so far.

The reason for the economic crisis is because the Village has lost all of their alliances and trade agreements with other Countries and Villages. It occurred so suddenly that no one was prepared to reply and by the time they understood the ramifications, it was too late.

One day, a pile of letters arrived from their allies, including two of their most beneficially economical allies, Wave and Spring. From the letters, they explained that they are pulling away from their alliance and trading agreements with the Leaf Village and the rest of Fire Country, meaning that Konoha Nin are no longer welcome in their land and that the Village can no longer trade with them.

Of course, the entirety of the Council didn't like that and tried to appeal to their former allies but to no avail. That hurt since Wave is the best trading spot there is and makes the Village a lot of money with their widespread trading and they were suppose to get a shipment of Chakra Armour from Spring within the month that the letters arrived. Tsunade can give Danzo credit, he didn't show too much anger other than him breaking his cane in his grip when he found out that they won't be getting the armour. The Sand Village even pulled back their own alliance with the Leaf Village and only agreed to a neutrality pact between both Villages.

And sadly, their situation only got **worst**.

Not even a week after finding out that they are now with no allies and lacking any way to trade goods outside the Village, the Fire Daimyo took a quick visit to Konoha with a large portion of his Samurai in tow. He had demanded a meeting with the entirety of the Council and when there, he quite unhappily mentioned to them about the letters he was getting from other Daimyo who are cutting off trading contracts with his own country. Tsunade won't admit it openly but that was the best hour of he life when she watched the Council all squirm in their seats under the furious gaze of their Daimyo. Unfortunately, by the time the Daimyo left the Village, they found themselves lacking half of their usual budget in which the Daimyo supplies to the Village. A suitable punishment but it only makes the Village's condition even worse than before.

The sinking economy has gotten so bad that riots have broken out within the Village for the basic necessities like food, water and clothing. Many times, ANBU have been called to settle down fights and to stop the thieves and anyone else who is willing to kill to help themselves.

Even the Ninja Clans have begun to feel the backlash of the economic disaster as they are forced to lessen their luxurious lifestyles just so they don't have to starve. Even the once proud and prosperous Hyūga Clan are feeling the pain of the economy, seeing as they can no longer afford their expensive kimonos which they usually wore. Shinobi and Kunoichi alike have to work to the point of exhaustion so they can feed themselves and their families.

Not surprisingly, the Village has lost their place as the number one Village in the Elemental Nations within two years of the economic drop and are now ranked third with Cloud and Rock surpassing them. The only reason that they aren't lower is because Sand is known to have the lowest military might between all Five Great Hidden Villages and Mist is still recovering from their civil war but Tsunade fears that they'll surpass Leaf in the next few years when they fully recover.

Tsunade would laugh at the situation if she wasn't Hokage and that the Village wasn't created by her grandfather. The once Great Hidden Leaf Village is now just a shadow of itself and Tsunade knows that a vast majority of people in the Village has only one person to blame for their blight.

Naruto Uzumaki.

A frown slowly finds itself ln Tsunade's face as she recalls back to her son in all but blood.

Eight years ago, Naruto was placed on a team with Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi and Neji Hyūga. Their mission was to retrieve a rogue Sasuke Uchiha who had left the Village to join her former teammate, Orochimaru. The team were sent out and with help from Lee and the Sand Siblings, they defeated all opponents in their way and Naruto personally brought back Sasuke Uchiha after fighting him at the Valley of the End which is now scarred from their battle.

Unfortunately, the Council and the majority of the Village's population didn't like how Naruto brought back the rogue Uchiha bleeding and covered with bruises. Both were sent to the hospital but within the same day, a still injured Naruto was brought forward to the Council Chambers to discuss about the aftermath of their mission. In the eyes of the Council, Naruto is worth a lot less than Sasuke which is why instead of discussing the Uchiha's punishment, they discussed Naruto's punishment for bringing back Sasuke almost half-dead and for crimes on trying to force the Uchiha Clan into extinction. Some argued for imprisonment, others for his death but it was Danzo of all people who decided his final punishment.

Banishment.

She tried her best to stop them, declaring that they have no reason to punish Naruto for completing his mission and as Hokage, only she has the right to pass judgement but the Council played a fast one on her and demanded for a vote. In a bit of naivety on her part, she agreed, believing that the Clan Heads will vote with her since Naruto is an important asset as he is the Jinchuriki of the Kyūbi. Much to her shock and horror, the only Clan Heads to vote with her were Shibi Aburama and Shikaku Nara. The other Clan Heads apparently don't like the idea of having Naruto without any restraints, especially after him admitting that he used Kyūbi's Chakra to defeat Sasuke.

It didn't turn to her favour when Danzo made the case of the Akatsuki possibly attacking the Village so they can capture Naruto. At the point in time, everyone knew about the Akatsuki group and their goal to capture all of the Bijū. Many of them fear the wrath of the group which is made up solely of S-Rank Ninja so they did the best thing to throw away the Akatsuki's attention from the Village.

Throw Naruto away to the wolves.

The most painful experience throughout the trial in Tsunade's opinion was Naruto's blue eyes staring into her own with hope that she will fight for his defence.

And all she could give him was an apologetic glance after the banishment of Naruto became official. She remembers how the once hyperactive ball of sunshine didn't once utter a single word as she personally took away his headband. What she did notice before he left the Council Chambers was the look of betrayel in his blue eyes, as well as a certain spark that she couldn't identify.

Word had spread quickly across the Village because by the time she watched Naruto leave the Village from her office window, she saw Civilians and Ninja alike jeer and insult the already down Naruto from the gates. Some even had the nerve to throw garbage and rocks at Naruto, yet he didn't do a thing about it. Not even when his supposed friends, Kiba, Ino and Sakura were apart of the crowds. It took Tsunade all of her self control to not go down and 'handle' them personally. Sadly, she is now nothing more but a figurehead since the Council took the majority of her power. Lately, there have been rumors of the Council preening Sasuke Uchiha to become Hokage after herself and to place him in the CRA to repopulate the Uchiha Clan, hoping to keep the Uchiha happy within the Village while also repopulsing the Village with more Sharingan-users.

 _"I'd rather die than give that little shit the hat"_ thought Tsunade, still feeling pissed over the fact that the Uchiha got a slap on the wrist for abandoning the Village which was usually met with a death sentence. Instead, he got a month of house arrest to 'teach' him a lesson. Now, he's going to ruin what the Hokage mantle stands for because of the pair of prunes she likes to call the Village Elders who believes themselves greater than the Hokage, just because they have more experience.

In a sense of irony, the Council have sent a retrieval order for Naruto, believing that if he returns to the Village, they will get their alliances and trading agreements with their former allies. Tsunade doesn't believe that it will be that easy. The only reason they believe this is because from every letter from their former allies, they all mentioned one certain fact about the reason for cutting off their alliances. Apparently, the Sand Siblings were still in the Village during the time of Naruto's banishment so they sent word out to the rest of Konoha's allies. It didn't help the Village when Tsunade found out that the reason for the majority of their alliances was because of Naruto himself who played a big part in the missions which revolved around their alliances and trade agreements.

As much as she doesn't want Naruto to get back into the clutches of the Council, the Village needs Naruto a lot more than he needs them. Jiraiya's spy network has picked up movement of Iwa's and Kumo's forces along with Orochimaru's Sound Nin. It doesn't take a genius to realize that Orochimaru has somehow allied himself with the Raikage and Tsuchikage and that they are preparing for war with Konoha. A war that they can't hope to possibly win. Not with their low moral and lack of allies.

 _"Unless..."_

Tsunade opens a drawer in her decks and takes out the latest report from Jiraiya. She has already read it four times but she reads it again to make sure it isn't actually seeing things.

The War of the West is over.

The world has always been separated into two different sections, the West and the East. The East consists of the Elemental Nations who were all gifted with Chakra by the Sage of Six Paths. The West on the other hand is known to use different sources of power.

Death and War is all what the West knows as factions among factions fight each other for dominance over the continent. Ninja, Ghouls, Warlords, Pirates, Demons, Kings and many more powerful but mysterious factions have been fighting each other for centuries. It is said that not even the Sage of Six Paths was willing to go into the Continent of Death to provide them with Chakra.

War waged on.

Thousands died every year.

Until two years ago when everything stopped.

Jiraiya had one of his braver spies travel to the West to gather info on the situation. Seeing as the Village has no alliances to back them up if war were to occur, they have to make desperate decisions to fight back any and all threats. Even if that is to ally with a possibly even bigger threat than so be it. Shockingly, the message sent wasn't filled with information about the death and destruction of the continent.

Instead, the West Continent is actually prospering in peace. Apparantly, all the factions have joined together to form one large alliance with each other to form a powerful Empire that is known as the Alvarez Empire which is ruled by an Empress. A powerful one at that, if she can lead all the once squabbling factions together in peace.

An alliance with the Alvarez Empire is something that the Village desperately needs a the moment. What more, there was also the message of a Dueling Tournament with the grand prize being 100 million gold coins, a testament of the Empire's wealth if they're willing to throw away that much money for a simple fighting competition. However, if they were to win that competition, the economic problem in the Village will be no more. Not only that but the Council is sending Jiraiya with the fighting representatives to negotiate an alliance between the Alvarez Empire and Fire Country. If they can get the backing of the Alvarez Empire then there will no possible way that the other Villages will attempt to attack. Although, Tsunade worries over the Council's tendency to try and drain as much power for themselves.

The double doors for her office opens up to show the representatives being sent to fight in the tournament. The representatives have all been chosen based off of their close combat skills which is why Sasuke Uchiha, Lee, Neji Hyūga, Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake have all been chosen. Following them are Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka who are being sent along with the representatives in case they need any medical assistance.

"Hello~ Tsunade. Looking sexy as usual" greeted Jiraiya after he jumps into the office from the window.

"Shut up, Jiraiya. I don't have time for your games" said Tsunade, scowling at her fellow Sannin. Jiraiya chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head. Tsunade ignores the pervert and addresses the occupants in the room while trying her best not to glare at the Uchiha. "I'm sure you're all informed but I want to make sure that you know that we need this win. Jiraiya will speak with the Empress and if negotiations with her fails then we'll need the money from the Fighting Tournament to improve the Village for the upcoming war."

"Can't believe it has come to this" sighed Kakashi who for once, isn't reading his smut. It has been hard to live in Konoha lately which is why he has to save up his earnings just to purchase the latest Icha-Icha book.

"Not like we need to worry with me fighting" told Sasuke, folding his arms together with an aura of confidence surrounding him. For the past eight years, he has been under the guidance of Danzo, Kakashi and several Jonin and has gotten more powerful thanks to his Sharingan. He also has his secret weapon if the time comes to use it.

Behind him, Sakura squeals while staring at the Uchiha with lust in her eyes. She may have been denied apprenticeship by Tsunade but she has learned plenty from the hospital where she can be of benefit to Sasuke.

Everyone else just glares at the Uchiha for his arrogance.

"Watch your mouth while you're there, Uchiha" ordered Tsunade with a glare which Sasuke meets with one of his own. "You all must be on your best behaviour once in the capital of the Empire. That means no talking crap to anybody or starting fights. Is that understood?" she asked, glaring at Sasuke since he is the more likely to start something because of his arrogance and oversized ego.

"Crystal" scoffed Sasuke while he turns his eyes away to look out the window and to not make eye contact with the Slug Sannin.

Tsunade glares at him for another moment before facing back to the rest of the group. "Good. This mission will be classed as a S-Rank. Sakura and Ino will travel with you to act as medical assistance and provide support if needed. Dismissed!"

"I want everyone in front of the north gates in thirty minutes" ordered Jiraiya, earning nods from everyone and a "Tch" from Sasuke. _"Damn brat"_ thought the Toad Sannin while he glares at the back of the reason for Naruto's banishment. He's even more pissed off at the Council for letting it happen and for them trying to have him take the Uchiha as his apprentice. Of course, his reply was to tell them off and threatening them with the loss of the Toad Contract which quickly shut them up.

Tsunade waits for everyone but Jiraiya to leave until she speaks. "Has there been any word about him yet?"

Ever since Naruto was banished, Tsunade has had Jiraiya use his contacts to search for Naruto's whereabouts but the Jinchuriki has disappeared from the face of the earth. Jiraiya can't even Reverse Summon him since Naruto has taken his name off of the Summoning Contract, surprising both Sannin as they didn't believe he would be smart enough to play that kind of move. The only piece of info they got on him was that he was travelling west of Earth Country before everything went dark and that was years ago.

Tsunade has a wild guess that Naruto travelled to the West but couldn't fathom the chance that he's that stupid enough to travel into the Continent of Death. Tsunade actually prefers the chance of fighting the Kyūbi by herself than having to enter the West years ago. It's known to be beyond dangerous if figures like the Sage of Six Paths, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha refuse to travel through the borders and they were all classed as God Among Men. Her grandfather was literally titled as the "God of Shinobi".

Jiraiya sighs and scratches his great white mane of hair. "Still nothing." Jiraiya's eyes look downcast as he stares outside the window to the rotton Village in which he lives in. "It has been eight years since we've last heard of him. I'm sorry to say this but we must be realistic here and think about the possibility that he might have been... killed." It hurts him deeply to think about such a thing but none of his spies can find anything about his former apprentice. It's safe to say that the Akatsuki have found him.

Tsunade wants to stand up and shout at the pervert and maybe throw a punch but all she can really do is shoo him away which he does, solemnly. After Jiraiya jumps out of the window, Tsunade covers her face with her hand to hide the tears leaking through her eyes and she curses the monsters in the Village for throwing Naruto out to the wolves.

 **( Two Weeks Later - Alvarez Empire )**

 _"So far so good"_ thought Jiraiya while he and the rest of the Konoha convoy sit in the train which is speeding its way towards the Capital City of the Alvarez Empire, Crocus which is nicknamed the Flower Blooming Capital because of the city's limitless amount of flowers decorating it. While in the train, Jiraiya looks out of the window and is inwardly impressed with the fast transport as he watches the outside world blur past. He has seen trains in Spring Country before but those ones never travel as fast as the one he's on right now.

The Konoha convoy have disguised themselves as Civilians and have managed to travel past the border after providing their fake passports to the guards. Jiraiya recalls the guards he saw which were Samurai in armour which look to be made of solid gold, although he did notice the Seals in one of the Samurai's collars which he guesses provides some form of protection to the wearer since gold isn't strong enough to be any use for protection. Just another show on how wealthy the Alvarez Empire are if their soldiers are wearing solid gold armour.

"This doesn't seem right" muttered Kakashi from beside Jiraiya, narrowing his lone eye in suspicion which scans the carriage for threats. Similiar to the others, Kakashi has never thought much of Naruto, even after he defeated Sasuke since he was using the Demon's Chakra to help him do it. Of course, he knows of Naruto being the vessal for the Kyūbi and that he isn't the Demon which so many in the Village believe him to be but that obviously doesn't make him normal. However, he was forced to be his sensei by the Third Hokage so he can prevent Naruto from losing control of the Kyūbi's Chakra by using his Sharingan if the time ever came. His main objective is to train Sasuke as a way to repay Obito and to make sure the legacy of the Uchiha Clan lives on and while there have been some bumps in the way, Sasuke's training has gone well, seeing as Sasuke is now an experience Jonin with fully matured Sharingan and has full control over the Curse Mark. He doubts even he can defeat Sasuke if he's using those two specialties of his.

"So you've noticed as well" remarked Jiraiya, understanding the suspicions from the Scarecrow Shinobi. Ever since they've left the port, it has been like they're being watched but Neji claims there is nobody around after checking with his Byakugan. Yet, they still can't shake off the feeling that someone is watching their every move.

With no way to find out if it's just paranoia or someone hiding from their senses, they can do nothing but wait to arrive to their destination and hope for the best. Jiraiya leans back into his soft seat and plans on how to get an audience with the Empress. After a few conversations with a few residents, he was able to find out the Empress's name and title.

Elizabeth, the Fairy Queen.

One of the mere 1% of Ninja in the West and one of the supposed two who can use Rainbow Chakra or rather, Celestial Chakra as the West likes to call it. Jiraiya isn't sure what Celestial Chakra is or how one possesses it but he has heard rumors of the destruction the Fairy Queen can accomplish with her Celestial Chakra. It's said that she destroyed an entire armada of Pirate ships with a single Jutsu, a feat that Jiraiya himself couldn't imagine accomplishing. Not with one Jutsu anyway.

"Lord Jiraiya, I think we may have a problem" told Neji after returning from his little scouting mission of the rest of the train.

"Report."

"There's nobody else in the train but us. I've checked the other carriages and they are all empty. Isn't it a bit strange that there's nobody else on a train heading for the capital?" asked the Hyūga.

Jiraiya strokes his chin and can't help but agree that it is odd. A train heading into the Capital City should really be packed, especially with the Dueling Tournament taking place there.

 **"What do I have here?"**

Within a split second, everyone gets out of their seats and stands in defensive stances after hearing the almost demonic voice that they can't pinpoint.

"We're not alone" muttered Neji, using his Byakugan to scan the area but he inwardly frowns when he sees nothing but his comrades. "I can't see anyone. There's nobody else here but us."

"Of course there's someone else here, moron. We just heard them" mocked a kunai-wielding Sakura. Neji glares at Sakura but stays in his Gentle Fist fighting stance in case of a surprise attack. He can't lower his guard just because Sakura wants to be stubborn.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" demanded Sasuke while his Sharingan blares to life and spins rapidly. Sasuke's demand seems to do the trick to reveal the hidden individual, although it also does the good job of pissing them off.

 **"YOU DARE DEMAND FROM ME!"** shouted the mysterious voice in demonic anger. The carriage shakes from the angers power in said voice, causing everyone else to use their Chakra to stick themselves to the floor so they won't fall to the floor. **"A dog shouldn't demand anything from their betters so be a good boy and KNEEL!"**

All attention is brought to the end of the carriage as all the shadows in the train stretch out and gather into one lone spot in front of the door. The shadows stretch out into a black mass of darkness that stands over six feet tall, taller than any of the Konoha Nin.

Jiraiya stares at the mass of shadows with worry but also slight awe. _"Impossible! Not even the Nara's can control shadows that efficiently!"_

All of a sudden, two arms pop out of the pillar of darkness in a very grotesque way that makes Lee and Sakura go green. Clothes slowly materializes onto the arms with the most noticeable being a pair of white gloves which have a strange seal on the back of them which Jiraiya can barely make heads and tails of.

 _"Wait a second, aren't those Seals for Power Restrictions!"_ wondered the Sannin who recognizes a few patterns in the Seals which are mostly used for the Sealing of Bijū and surpressing their power.

The black mass of darkness soon changes into bone, flesh and skin with the rest of the clothes forming around them. After a minute of transforming, there now stands a tall man, standing over six feet and wearing a blood-red trench coat, a red hat that rests on top of a long mane of smooth black hair and a pair of orange shades that are covering his red eyes from everyone to see. He smirks, showing everyone his set of sharp teeth that makes Kakashi and Asuma almost believe he's a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. Ino, Sakura and Lee can feel a shiver go down their spines when they see is toothy smirk. The experienced Nin in the train all tense up gravely because of the lone man in front of them who is not only an unknown but is almost literally drowning them in Killing Intent, yet he's just smiling at them, almost like as if he's amused.

 **"A small pack of mutts sneaking around? We can't have that"** he spoke with a light chuckle.

Jiraiya steps forward and raises his arms in a placating manner. "I apologize but I think you might be mistaking us fo-"

 **"Don't question my intelligence, dog. I know exactly who you are, Jiraiya of the Sannin."**

Jiraiya tenses up along with the Jonin's and Chunins behind him, although it's Sakura who makes the first move. A pink blur pasts by Jiraiya before he can try and stop it and heads towards the unidentified man. "Take this!" she roared, throwing a fist due to a mixture of panic and fear from the thought of getting caught sneaking into the Capital City and from the Killing Intent pouring out of the man who she hopes will die so it can all stop.

A smacking sound echoes throughout the carriage when the man raises his man and catches Sakura's punch with ease. While not having the strength of Tsunade, Sakura is just as strong as any Nin who uses Chakra to strengthen their attacks so it's a bit of a surprise that the man catches the punch without even wincing. Sakura's eyes widen in shock before she screams in pain when the stranger squeezes her fist with enough strength to pop bone.

 **"Weak."** The man throws out his other arm and hits Sakura in the chest with a palm strike which throws her back past Jiraiya and into the awaiting arms of Kakashi and Asuma. The Jonin place her on her back to the floor and Ino kneels beside her former friend and starts using Healing Jutsu to fix any damage that the breathless Sakura may have.

 **"I was only sent to observe but it looks like I'm going to have to bring you in"** smirked the stranger, causing a few more chills to fill the Konoha Nin.

"Please, no need for that. Let's try to remain youthful" said Lee, hoping to avoid a fight. "We're only here for the Fighting Tournament. No need to cause trouble."

The man's blood red eyes rest on Lee who involuntarily takes a step back.

 **"Is that so? Then how come you're all disguised as innocent Civilians? Why are you using fake passports to sneak into a foreign country? Not only that but your friend..."** He points towards Sakura who is starting to find her breath after Ino finishes healing her. **"She attacked me, showing obvious intent to kill. Very suspicious if you ask me."**

Asuma wants to open his mouth and make a remark about how the Killing Intent he's releasing is just him before a hypocrite but when the man's red eyes make contact with his own, he can't find himself strong enough to let out even a squeak.

Jiraiya inwardly curses to himself. Yes, they are disguised as simple Civilians and are using fake passports but that's only because they don't know the current situation going on in the Empire. There may be a chance that if the Empire finds a Leaf Nin inside their Capital City, they might see it as a declaration of war. There are also rumors surrounding the Alvarez Empire which aren't good so he prefers to take precautions.

 **"No matter. You're all coming with me, no matter if you want to or not."**

Sasuke steps forward with an arrogant smirk and one hand resting on his right hip, the same hip where he keeps his sheathed blade, the Sword of Kusanagi which is a replica of the Kusanagi blade he got from Danzo as a sign of good faith. His Sharingan stare into the stranger's own eyes and are ready to place him into a Genjutsu at any split second. "I'd like to see you try."

The stranger's smirk widens, showing off even more of his very sharp teeth. **"No need, I already have you."**

Sasuke raises a brow in amusement and places his hand on the sheath of his sword while he tries to step forward, only to realize a very important fact.

He can't feel his feet.

Sasuke looks down and sees that his feet are sinking in his own shadow. He also finds out that what's happening isn't a Genjutsu since he has his Sharingan active and they aren't showing him any signs of a Genjutsu. He even releases a pulse of Chakra to try and break it but it still shows him sinking into the shadow with no sign of pause.

He isn't the only one is trouble either as the entire convoy of Konoha Nin are sinking into their own shadows. They all struggle to get out and just like Sasuke, they try to break whatever Genjutsu is on them but finds out that they aren't in one.

 _"What's happening!? What is this!?"_ wondered Asuma who struggles to pull himself out of his shadow but he soon figures out that struggling only makes him sink even faster, much to his dismay.

"Help me Sasuke!" called out Sakura who raises her arm out but grasps nothing but air as she fully sinks into her shadow.

"Sakura, I'll save you with the power of my youth!" exclaimed Lee who is just a head on the floor before he sinks into his shadow as well.

Soon, the shadows engulf everyone and then travels outwards towards the man in red and sinks into his own shadow. Said man then disperses into a wave of bats that all fly out of the window and fly towards the horizon where the Capital City of Crocus can be seen.

An ominous laughter follows the bats.

 **( Crocus )**

"Ooh~, my head" moaned Ino, holding her throbbing head as she pushes herself up from the cold floor but slips and falls back to the floor when she finds that can't separate her hand from each other. "What are these?" she muttered when she sees that her hands are cuffed together. With a bit of struggling on her part, she stands up to her feet. "Where am I?" she asked herself while she looks around to take in the scenery of her dark and cold cell.

"You're in a prison cell, that's what."

Ino turns towards the voice to see Jiraiya leaning against the cell bars of his own cell which just so happen to be in front of her own. "Lord Jiraiya? Where is everyone else?"

"All beside us. They placed us in separate cells. Probably to avoid any chance of inmates co-operating with each other to escape" he replied, a serious expression on his face to show Ino how serious the situation is. Before Ino can ask anymore question, she hears something loud banging against a cell bar from beside her own cell.

"Let me out of here!" demanded Sasuke Uchiha as he kicks the steel bars of his cell but they don't even make a dent. After coming to consciousness, the Konoha Nin soon figure out that they can't use their Chakra and they can make a good guess that the cuffs on their wrists are the reason for it. "I am a Uchiha! I demand respect!"

"Can you not shut up for five minutes so I can think for myself?" asked an agitated Neji who has grown sick and tired of the Uchiha. He actually can't believe that the Village got rid of Naruto over the pompous Uchiha. Especially after they found out that Naruto is actually the Jinchuriki of the most powerful Bijū there is and yet, they threw him away like as if he's nothing. A powerful military asset to a pompous spoilt bastard who thinks the world should be his.

Infront of Neji's cell, Lee nods his head in agreement. Just like Sasuke, he has tried breaking the cell bars apart but not even his own strength can't seem to damage the bars.

"What was that Hyūga!?" snarled the Uchiha as he glares towards the direction of Neji's cell. "Wanna say something to my face?"

"Shut it, all of you!" snapped Kakashi. "We're trapped in foreign territory without any access to our Chakra so how about instead of fighting with each other, we try to search for a way out of here."

"Tch. It's not like he can provide me with a fight anyway" scoffed Sasuke, turning his head away. He walks over and leans against the wall and glares at the one across from him.

Before Neji can make a retort, a new voice makes itself known.

"You're all awake I see. That's good." Everyone looks out from their cells as the new person walks out to the centre of the hallway where everyone can see him. The newest stranger is much different from the one they met with on the train. This one is more bulkier than the man in red and he's wearing a clean white suit with his blond hair slicked back. The man's most defining feature is the hockey mask covering his face. Glancing at everyone, he raises a hand and cracks his fingers in a odd manner.

"Who are you?" asked Asuma, wearily. Just like the man in red, this stranger is releasing a lot of Killing Intent but his seems to be a bit more controlled.

The large man turns to Asuma, crunching his fingers in the same odd way as before. Asuma can't make anything of his facial expression because of the mask covering his face. "I'm the lovely warden of this dungeon and the best torturer in the entire Empire. But you can call me Jason."

"Bastard!" snarled Sasuke as he clenches his cell bars and glares at Jason who turns to his direction and tilts his head. "Get me out of here! I am an Uchiha, living royalty! I deserve respect and I expect it to be given!"

"Wow, Alucard was right." Jason walks over to Sasuke's cell and before the Uchiha can counter, his hand grabs onto Sasuke's neck and slams his forehead against the cell bars. Sasuke shouts out in pain as he falls to the floor with his forehead in his hands. "You really are an arrogant piece of shit."

"Sasuke!" screeched Sakura in worry for he love interest. She turns her attention to the large warden and glares at him. "Don't you dare touch him you scum!"

"Shut up Sakura! You're not making this any easier for any of us" told Ino, scowling at who use to be her best friend. Eight years have been plenty of time for the Yamanaka heiress to come out of her fan girl tendencies for the Uchiha and to realise common sense. Sadly, Sakura remains as the sick and local puppy of Sasuke Uchiha.

Jason rubs the side of his head, feeling a headache coming along already. "You're lucky the Empress wants to have a word with you or I'd be enjoying myself with my more 'fun' techniques" said Jason, chuckling at the end, like as if he just made a funny joke. "Who knows. Play your cards right and I might see you guys sooner than you think."

Just then, the side doors open and a group of Golden Samurai march into the dungeon. Each one unlocks a cell and takes out one of the Leaf Nin who can do nothing as they don't have access to their Chakra to out up a fight. Lee tenses up, getting ready to fight his way out but a shake of the head from Asuma stops him. The Samurai all bring the Nin out of the dungeon where there is a handsome man in a butler's attire.

The butler smiles pleasantly at everyone but Kakashi, Asuma, Neji and Jiraiya notice the straight and confident stance that only a soldier would have on the butler, making it obvious to them that he isn't just a butler. Ino, Sakura and Lee are eased into a sense of security by the man's warm aura and friendly smile but Sasuke is too angry to notice anything off about the butler. "Sorry about the rude hospitality folks but please bare with it for now." The butler takes a step to the side and waves his hand forward. "The Empress awaits."

 _"Hospitality my ass"_ thought Jiraiya, knowing full well that if one of them so much as looks at anyone the wrong way, they'll most likely get executed.

"You're getting soft, Sebastion. I wouldn't be surprised if that got you killed one of these days" commented Jason who's leaning against the doorway of the dungeons with his arms folded.

Sebastion glances towards the Warden and smirks slightly. "I'm too busy serving my master to die. You know that, Jason."

Jason nods. "That I do, that I do."

Sebastion turns to the Konoha Nin and nods. "Let us go. The Empress doesn't like to be kept waiting" said Sebastion before he leads the group of Konoha Nin and Golden Samurai out of the underground dungeons.

Thirty minutes later and the group still find themselves climbing up more stairs to get from the dungeon to the Throne Room. To their shock, it turns out that they are actually in the Capital City and are in Mercurius, the Empress's Palace. The Jonin eye the interior of the hallways for any sort of weakness they may be able to exploit but so far, they haven't seen anything that may be of benefit. Ino, Asuma and Neji looks around and appreciates the fancy interior and the incredible architecture. Everyone notice the high influx of guards in the hallways of the palace and they also notice that they vary from Golden Samurai, what looks to be Silver Knights and even a few Shinobi and Kunoichi who adorn bronze gear. There also those who aren't wearing a uniform at all, yet hold a powerful presence of their own.

They even see a man wearing a coat with the feathers of a flamingo bird for Kami's sake.

 _"This is either going to end up very badly for us or it might just end up in our advantage"_ thought Jiraiya, hoping to sway the upcoming conversation to his pace and convince the Empress that they mean no harm and hopefully, get an alliance with the Alvarez Empire.

They are eventually brought infront of two large doors which open up before anyone else can touch them. Once entering the Throne Room, Jiraiya takes in the detail of the massive room, the six massive pillars of solid gold which is holding up the ceiling, the pure white floor that is without a speck of dirt or dust and two large banners with the Alvarez Empire symbol on them that are obscuring the view of the wall behind the two thrones at the end of the room.

And sitting in one of the two thrones is a woman that Jiraiya can only guess to be a definition of eternal beauty. If there's a Kami, he's standing right in front of her. He has to stop himself for a second to clear his mind or he would have gone into a giggling fit which will not help improve the already dire situation they are in.

She is a beautiful woman with blue eyes and long blond hair. Her attire consists of a gold and orange battle suit with a red bow hanging over her large breasts. She also wears a headdress that resembles a sword. On her back is a pair of large transparent wings adorned with intricate designs.

This is Elizabeth, the Fairy Queen and Empress to the Alvarez Empire.

 _"Wow~, I'd hit that"_ thought Kakashi, eying the Empress up and down and inwardly admitting that he likes what he sees. He's almost tempted to take off his headband to use his Sharingan to memorize her appearance but he's positive that if he does, he'll get his head cut off by one of the Samurai standing behind him.

Kakashi isn't the only one appreciating the Empress's beauty since every other male apart of Konoha is ogling her, some discretely while others are not even trying to hide it.

 _"They're even bigger than Tsunade's"_ thought Jiraiya, inwardly giggling as he eyes Elizabeth's breasts as her skin tight battle suit does very little to hide them from the public eye.

Ino shakes and sweats in fear as she glances over her shoulder and notices that the Golden Samurai have their hands on their swords and are ready to use them to end the lives of the men who are looking at their Empress like as if she's a piece of meat. Sakura sees Sasuke's gazing at the Empress with lust in his eyes so she turns and glares at the Empress, thinking that she's trying to seduce Sasuke.

The Empress merely stares down at everyone from the height of her throne and doesn't seem to notice the looks being thrown her way and if she does, she's clearly ignoring them. "Kneel." A simple word that carries a lot of weight in power, seeing as the one ordering is the most powerful person in the continent.

Jiraiya pushes back his perverted antics and goes into what he likes to call 'Business Mode'." Of course, your majesty" said the Toad Sannin who falls down to one knee in respect for the Empress. Everyone else follows his example, except for Sasuke who looks like he's refusing the order. The Samurai behind Sasuke click out their bales from their shesthes but they don't get to use them as Kakashi pulls Sasuke down to his knees and glares at him, in which the Uchiha copies and glares back at Kakashi.

Sebastion walks past the kneeling Ninja and stations himself beside the Empress with his hands behind his back and a pleasant smile on his face.

Elizabeth's blue eyes stare at the kneeling Nin for a few moments, causing some like Asuma and Ino to feel some awkwardness because of the silence. To their relief, her soft, melodious voice interrupts the awkward silence of the Throne Room. "Why are you all on my land? Alucard told me about your suspicious activities while entering my lands." Elizabeth's eyes narrow, dangerously at the Konoha Nin. "Explain your presence here."

 _"Alucard? He must be the one who captured us on the train"_ thought Jiraiya, shivering slightly over the memory of those hungry blood red eyes. "My apologies for our intrusion, your Highness but we are actually here in hopes to offer a possible and beneficial alliance between the Alvarez Empire of the West and Fire Country of the East."

On her throne, Elizabeth's stoic expression changes to one of amusement, causing a chill to fill Jiraiya's being when he sees it. _"She actually finds it funny!"_

"Is that so?" asked Elizabeth who isn't even trying to hide the amusement in her tone, nor the smirk on her beautiful face. "If you are looking for an alliance with my Empire, why did you find it necessary to try and sneak into my city?"

Jiraiya answers without missing a beat. "We have heard many tales of the bloodshed that spilt in these lands and we did not want to take any chance of finding conflict upon gaining entry."

Elizabeth closes her eyes and hums gently in thought. After a few seconds, she opens her eyes and stare back down St the Konoha Nin. "Very well, I accept your reasoning but be warned, any actions similar to what the pinkhead attempted on my subordinate will be met with severe punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

Nobody, not even Sakura misses the underlying threat, nor the light but powerful glare from the Empress. However, that doesn't stop Sakura from glaring at the Empress from her kneeling position. Elizabeth sees the glare and provides one of her own, easily subduing the Chunin crouches even lower than before and is now finding the floor a lot more interesting to stare at.

Jiraiya lowers his head in respect to the Empress. "Of course, your Highness. No harm will befall any of your subordinates during our stay, that to promise you." Jiraiya finishes by turning his head and sending Sasuke and Sakura a discrete glare that translates to, "Try something and I'll kill you."

Elizabeth nods her head. "Good. Guards, remove their cuffs" she ordered to the Gold Samurai who walk in front of the now standing Konoha Nin and removes the cuffs which have been hindering their use of Chakra.

Jiraiya sighs gratefully and rubs his wrists to ease the annoying feeling the cuffs gave him. He then turns to the Empress and gets back on topic. "Now that the misunderstanding is settled, can we discuss the possibilites of the Alvarez Empire alligning themselves with Fire Country?" If Jiraiya expects a certain answer, the one he got isn't the one he expected.

"Possible?" Elizabeth holds back a snort that is unbefitting of an Empress. "I'll tell you al, here and now that there will be no possible change of the Alvarez Empire ever alligning themselves with Fire Country or anyone of the Elemental Nations."

Almost everyone apart of Konoha feels their heart skip a few beats to the prospect of not gaining favour with the Empress and her Empire. Even Sasuke is turning a bit white since he understands that the Village is needing a lot of help at the moment.

"What! Why!?" asked Jiraiya, feeling a sense of dread fill his body almost in an agonizing slow pace. If the Leaf Village can't get an alliance with the Alvarez Empire, they are doomed unless they win the Dueling Tournament that is playing tomorrow. Jiraiya realizes his mistake when the room starts to shake when a powerful pressure fills the room. Everyone, including the Gold Samurai are forcefully brought to their knees with a cold sweat. Jiraiya strains to lift his head but does so enough to see the Empress glaring down at him. Surrounding her form is a supra of all the colours known to man, making it obvious to the Sannin that it's her Celestial Chakra in play. He glances over to the Butler who is standing the closest to the Empress but he still stands at attention, not looking one bit strained from the pressure.

"Usually when one is in the presence of the Empress, they tend to be more respectful" mentioned Sebastion with a smile.

"I-I a-apologize, y-your H-Highness" stuttered Jiraiya. "I was out of line, please forgive me" he apologized. The apology seems to work as the shaking stops and the heavy pressure is lift off everyone's shoulders.

"Remember who you're speaking to, Nin. You may be a Sannin but that name means absolutely nothing to anybody here, especially myself" told Elizabeth, lessening her glare but there is still an angry glint in her eyes as she stares down a the Konoha Nin like as if they're ants.

Jiraiya lowers his head in a nod, knowing full well that she's right. "Of course. Again, I apologize."

"And back to the topic of Fire Country allying with the Alvarez Empire, what can your pitiful country prove my Empire with? We flourish with wealth from our gold mines, we have a large stockpile of food to feed for plenty of years, my army is unrivaled by any other in both size and power, we have technology that far surpasses any from the Elemental Nations and we have an abundance of natural resources. So, explain to me what Fire Country can give to the Alvarez Empire?" Elizabeth asked with an arrogant plastered on her face. "Especially when their main military force is currently suffering from an economic depression."

Jiraiya gulps nervously, not only from the Empress's blatant disregard for his country but also because of how more powerful the Empire is than he thought. "We can provide the Empire with Jutsus ranging from C to A rank."

"We have plenty of Jutsus for our own Ninja force. Besides, my Ninjas make up only 1% of my army's population" she replied while twirling her flawless blond hair with her finger. It's a true fact since the Sage of Six Path never entered the Continent of Death to provide Chakra to the residents. It doesn't matter since her army makes up for the lack of Chakra with Samurai, Demons, Wizards, Ghouls, etc.

"We can provide you with Bloodline-users from our Village, such as the Nara Clan who are masters to controlling shadows, the Inuzuka who have enhanced senses and the Hyūga who have nearly 360° vision and are masters of Taijutsu" told Jiraiya, hoping that the Empress agrees with his final offer.

Elizabeth waves her hand, dismissively. "I have no need for weak Bloodlines such as those in my Empire" she answered with a smug grin as her pure blue eyes stare down at the nervous Konoha Nin like as if they're bugs. "If that will be all, then le-"

"How about the Sharingan?" asked Sasuke, stepping forward with an arrogant smirk.

Elizabeth raises a brow. "What about it?" she asked with a bored expression. She has heard plenty about what the Sharingan can do and she isn't impressed with the thought of it being able to steal techniques just by looking at them.

"Stop it Sasuke. Stand back, now!" whispered Jiraiya but the Uchiha ignores the Toad Sannin and continues. The next thing to come out of his mouth not only shocks the entire room but fills his comrades with a new sense of fear.

"Being the last Uchiha, I can provide you with powerful children possessing the Sharingan."

Elizabeth's eyes narrow dangerously at the smirking Uchiha. The Gold Samurai all have their hands grasping the hilts of their swords and even the ever kind Sebastion has lost his smile and is frowning in distaste. "From the way you say it, it sounds like you want me to personally be the one to have your children" said Elizabeth.

"Well of course" replied Sasuke with a grin. "With the Uchiha Sharingan and the royal blood in your veins, our children will be powerful beyond belief, don't you agree?" he asked, leering at her perfect hourglass body. Truth is, it's a move to not only get the beautiful woman in bed with him but to also have one of his offsprings as a member of the Empress's family. Then if she were to 'mysteriously' die, then one of his children will be next in line for the throne and the Uchiha will rule all of the West Continent and after they invade the East, they will have taken over the world. With the world at his beck and call, it will be so easy to finally avenge his Clan and end Itachi once and for all.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he doesn't realise his mistake until it's too late.

All of a sudden, a massive pillar of Celestial Chakra erupts from behind Elizabeth which blows back the banners from behind her to reveal a massive hole in which her Chakra is feeding into. The Konoha Nin stick themselves to the floor airy their Chakra but even then, they find themselves skidding back several feet from the force of Elizabeth's Chakra.

 _"D-Dear Kami. That must be Bijū level Chakra!"_ thought Asuma in shock to seeing that much power pouring out of the Empress. Nobody but a Jinchuriki should possess that much Chakra in their body. The only exception is Kisame Hoshigaki who is titled the 'Tailless Tailed Beast' for a reason.

Gold Samurai blur around the Konoha Nin with their swords poise in vital spots of their bodies.

 _"Fast"_ inwardly gasped Neji. He leans his head slightly back to avoid the blade that is touching his neck.

"How dare you!" growled Elizabeth through clenched teeth. The shaking of the room occurs again, only with more ferocity as cracks start to appear on the ceiling.

Without being needing to be ordered, a Gold Samurai hits Sasuke in the stomach with the pommel of his sword, causing him to hunch forward and cough. Sasuke twists his head to glare up at the Gold Samurai who is responsible for the attack. His Sharingan blare to life but a Golden Samurai kicks the back of his legs, forcing him to collapse to his knees. The Samurai behind him pulls the back of the Uchiha's hair and places his katana to Sasuke's exposed neck.

Elizabeth stands up from her throne and glares down at Sasuke with her power surrounding her in a blinding bright and powerful aura of colours. "Give me one good reason why my men shouldn't remove your head from your body!" she demanded with a look of fury on her face. Never in her entire life has she been so insulted. To have that much arrogance to actually suggest something so foolish and to the ruler of the entire continent no less!

Jiraiya runs over and collapses to one knee, submissively. "Please, your Highness! He doesn't mean what he says. Please forgive him for his ignorance" he pleaded. This is the sole reason why he didn't want to bring the Uchiha to such an important meeting since he tends to say whatever he wants, no matter the situation.

Elizabeth sits back into her throne and glares. "I have forgiven you for your last two misconducts and you expect me to forgive you again? Especially for such disrespect towards myself? No. Enough is enough." Elizabeth looks back at her Samurai. "Kill him."

"Don't!" yelled Kakashi, interrupting the Samurai from slicing Sasuke's throat. "Sasuke is the last loyal Uchiha in Fire Country. If you killed him, you're declaring war on Fire Country" he said while hoping that the Empress buys his bluff.

She doesn't as she laughs lightly and motions to her Samurai to continue. "I think I'll take my chances."

Sakura makes a move to stop Sasuke's death but a Samurai the back of her pink hair and pulls it downwards with enough force so Sakura's head hits the floor. Sakura groans in pain because of a concussion.

The Samurai holding Sasuke by his throat, kicks him down to his hands and knees with two more Samurai walking to the downed Uchiha's sides who grasps his arms and shoulders to keep him in place. Sasuke shouts out and tries to fight back but the Samurai tighten their hold on him to prevent his struggling. The third samurai lifts his katana over his head, poise to cut off Sasuke's head with one swipe. However, the large doors to the Throne Room open once more which interrupts the execution again. Everyone turns their attention towards the door, except for Sasuke who is still under the hold of the two Gold Samurai.

In walks a young man in regal clothing with a black, blue and purple cloak that a few of the Konoha Nin can tell costs quite a pretty penny. He has spikey blond hair that looks to be as smooth and vibrant as the Empress's and just like her, he has blue eyes that are as clear as the ocean. Hanging by his left hip is a regal sword of impressive length as the tip of the blade is just barely hovering over the floor.

 **( Suzaku Kururugi's Knight of Zero Costume and the Sword in which he used to kill Lelouch in the final episode of Code Geass )**

However, what catches quite a few of the Ninjas attentions is the young man's handsome face or rather, the whiskers on his cheeks.

"Naruto?" gasped Jiraiya, surprise and a hint of joy in his tone as he sees his apprentice after years of his disappearance.

Naruto walks into the Throne Room but to the shock of some, he walks by his former comrades and friends without as much as glancing at their direction. "What's wrong this time, Lizzy? I could feel your Chakra from the bedroom" asked Naruto with a gentle smile as he walks up the steps to the thrones.

Asuma notices that the Samurai in the room are now standing up straighter with their arms by their sides, except for the ones holding Sasuke as they are bowing while also forcing Sasuke to bow as well, much to the Uchiha's ire. _"What does one have to do to get this type of respect?"_ wondered the former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja.

"S-Shut up idiot! Don't call me that in public!" exclaimed Elizabeth who faces away to hide her blushing cheeks, all arrogance and power now forgotten.

"You know you love it, Lizzy" chuckled Naruto as he steps up to the thrones and to the utter disbelief of the Konoha Nin who are watching, he kisses the Empress on her cheek, much to her embarrassment.

"S-Stop t-that you f-fool! You're m-making me l-look bad!" stuttered the Fairy Queen in a similar way to Hinata. She turns away in what she believes to be distaste but the pink on her cheeks say otherwise, not fooling anyone in the room.

"You knew the risk when marrying me. This is on you" told Naruto, poking his wife's cheek but she swipes it away and sends a weak glare to him in which he lifts his arms up in defeat. "Ok, I surrender" he joked before taking a seat on the throne beside Elizabeth's.

 _"WHAT!"_ is the thought of the Konoha Nin who are all feeling a mixture of awe, jealousy and anger.

 _"Naruto's married to the Empress!? Doesn't that make him the Emperor?"_ thought Ino who is starting to regret the way she use to treat Naruto back before and after he was banished.

 _"Hmm, this may go in our favour after all"_ thought Kakashi, hiding a small grin underneath his mask. Even with the abuse he got as a child, Naruto has always been loyal to the Village in an almost fanatical way. With what he saw the Villages do to him as a child, banishment will mean nothing to the Jinchuriki who can't hold a grudge to save his life. If they play their cards right, they may get more than just an army for the Village.

 _"The dobe is married to her!? Unbelievable!"_ thought Sasuke, glaring daggers at the done who is sitting on the seat of power. His glare only intensifies when the done interlocks his fingers with the powerful Empress. _"She should be mine! Not his!"_

Jiraiya is the first to speak for his group. "Naruto, is that really you?" he asked with his eyes full of joy and hope. To see his apprentice after so many years and to actually see that he has grown so well. And a beat of a wife to boot! A bit of pride fills Jiraiya's heart as he sees Naruto and Elizabeth interlock fingers and stare into his each other's eyes in a way that reminds the Sannin of Minato and Kushina. He'll need to peek on them when their having sex for ideas for his next Icha-Icha.

Naruto ignores the pervert and looks over at the kneeling Sasuke. "So what did he do?" he asked, pointing towards his former comrade and friend with a raised brow.

"He wants me to be the mother of his children and apparently, I should be grateful for it" said Elizabeth, glaring at Sasuke.

"Is that so..."

"You should be grateful for it you stupid bitch!" shouted Sasuke, struggling even more but the Samurai only tighten their hold on him. "I am one of the last few with the Sharingan! I deserve to get whatever I want, including you!" he snarled as anger takes over him. He glares up at the Empress and Emperor with nothing less than hate and disdain. For a brief second, he blinks but sees that in that brief second of darkness, Naruto has gotten off of his throne, walked down the steps and poised the tip of his sword just over a millimeter from Sasuke's left Sharingan eye.

 _"I didn't even see him move"_ thought Neji who compares Naruto's speed with Lee's when he doesn't have his weights on. Kami, his speed may even surpass Lee's.

"I'll get the mop" Sebastion whispered to Elizabeth who nods her approval to her Butler who walks away to fetch the needed equipment.

"I always knew you were arrogant, Sasuke. I really did, but to think that you actually have the gall to say such a thing to my wife, an Empress no less." Sasuke can do nothing but stare at the tip of Naruto's sword which is so close that it's preventing him from blinking, in fear that his eyelid will get cut.

"Stop, Naruto! We aren't here to fight!" exclaimed Kakashi with authority, only to shrink under the Killing Intent from Naruto who tilts his eyes briefly at Kakashi, like as if the Jonin's presence means nothing to him.

"That's your Majesty to you, peasant. I'm no longer under your so-called tutelage so you best remember that if you want to keep your head" threatened Naruto with power in his voice. Kakashi can only nod with a wide eye of shock. As a Jonin, he has mastered the method of figuring out if someone is bluffing or lying to him and so fa,r Naruto has not once bluffed or lied to him. Meaning that he will go ahead with his threat if need be.

Elizabeth raises a brow of interest to her husband. Naruto has always been a lover than a fighter, although he's good at both. He is known throughout the Empire as a kind and loving Emperor who cares for any and all in the Alvarez Empire, no matter if they are Humans, Demons, Fairies or Ghouls. Of course, there are times where violence is the answer in which his enemies don't intend to last long.

Kakashi reluctantly bows to Naruto. "O-Of course. Your M-Majesty" spoke Kakashi through gritted teeth.

Naruto looks down at Sasuke who is still looking at the sword in his hand. "Let me tell you a story and I want all of you to listen to it" he said, making eye contact with the rest of the Konoha Nin before gazing down at his main target. "Two years ago, a man by the name of Volt declared war on us, wanting the entire continent for himself. The Alvarez Empire was only born at the time and there were still areas that needed to be organized so we didn't have the needed man power to handle Volt and his army of Bandits, Demons and Pirates. Volt had an ambitious but sick goal in mind for the land. The enslavement of women." They all look at the blond in disbelief. "That's right. He wanted it so men were dominant to women in every way possible, especially sexually. He was a cancer that needed to be erased."

"Then he sent a messenger with details. Details involving what he would do to my wife when he claimed victory over the continent. So, I went my way to face Volt and his army." Sasuke's wide eyes only get wider as Naruto's sword vibrates fast enough to leave after mirages of it. "I killed them all." Naruto smiles to the memory, scaring Jiraiya from his expression. "It was so easy. Their expressions of horror, I'll never forget. Especially Volt's when I put my sword through him. The very same sword that I have to your face right now actually." Naruto's warm blue eyes turn cold as ice as they glare down at Sasuke who is sweating under the powerful gaze from the same person who he calls "dobe". "Two things happened after that day. I earned myself my own title. The "Empire's Calamity". Fitting if I do say so myself" he said, thinking back to how he single-handedly destroyed Volt and his army.

Naruto takes the sword away from Sasuke's face, much to his relief. That relief is short lived as the Emperor lifts the blade over his head with a cold expression.

"The second is that everyone learned to not mess with my wife."

Naruto brings down the blade and Sasuke screams in pain.

Page 25 of 25


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have a question.**

 **Should I have the Spriggan 12 as the same or should I have different people replace some or all of them?**

 **PM your answer to me or place message on reviews.**

 **Enjoy.**

( Crocus - Beehive Inn )

"Are you all ready?" asked Jiraiya while glancing at the other occupants in the room. It has been an entire day since the discovery of Naruto and his current rank in the Alvarez Empire and Jiraiya is still finding it all hard to believe that Naruto, his idiotic godson who was all up for getting the Hokage title is now the Emperor of the Alvarez Empire and from what he can tell after their chat yesterday, he's not a huge fan of the Leaf Village.

"Not like I can blame him" he muttered with a sigh. If he were to get banished fo successfully doing his job then he'd be pissed off as well. It'd be even worse if he left with everyone throwing rotten food and rocks at him as he left the Village he wanted to love and protect for so long, even after years of everyone mistreating and neglecting him.

"Tsunade gonna get one hell of a kick from this. She might even get a heart attack" he thought with a dry chuckle.

"We're all set and ready to go. Let's win ourselves some money" exclaimed Kiba with an arrogant grin. Neji and Lee nods their heads in agreement while Sasuke just scoffs. He still hasn't gotten over what had happened to him yesterday, especially with Naruto getting a clean hit in on him. Thanks to Sakura, his nose is fully healed so it won't slow him down in the tournament but his pride is still damaged.

"Fluke. It was just a fluke" he thought, fists clenching in anger. There's no way the Dead-Last could get more powerful than him. He has the teaching of Danzo, Kakashi and several other Jonin's while Naruto had nothing.

"I still can't believe that loser Naruto is Emperor. They must have run out of options if he is leading these fools" commented Sakura, hoping to get into Sasuke's good side for badmouthing Naruto. The hand she tried to punch Alucard with has bandages wrapped around it after she did her best to heal it with only one hand. She can still use it but it stings whenever she tries to use it for anything.

All it did is make him even angrier, now that he imagines the Dead-Last of his graduating class getting a clean hit in on him.

"Then, let's head out" said Jiraiya, doing his best not to hurt Sakura somehow for insulting his godson like that. He may have not been there for him for most of his life but he still respects him, especially after he mastered the Rasengan in two weeks which took himself a month to master. They all leave the inn they were staying at and head towards the large arena which happens to be situated on a mountain.

"The city really deserves the name, Flower Blossom Capital" thought Jiraiya while appreciating the beauty of the city which seems to go on forever. Everything looks so clean, not a hint of grime on any of the buildings or floor. Flowers seem to be everywhere, in shops, walls, bridges, etc. People of all shapes and sizes walk down the roads with smiles on their faces. Jiraiya sees people with sharp teeth, red skin, pointy ear, and even some who look like they have been spliced togethor with an animal. Another thing Jiraiya took notice of are the women in the city. Many of them are making the beauties in Konoha such as Anko, Kurenai and Tsunade look like train wrecks when compared to them. Some women even beat Tsunade in the breast compartment much to his amazement and joy. "If only I could get a little peep of the hot springs" he thought sadly, feeling like he just missed out on a large opportunity to get material for his Icha-Icha series. He may be a risk taker for his health but that is only because those moments those involve him getting killed.

"So...how are we suppose to get up there?" asked Lee, nervously while looking up at the arena which they are getting closer to. Reason he asks is because the arena is high on top of a steep mountain which looks like it has no stairs to get up there but he can't use his Chakra to climb up the mountain while everyone else can.

"Let's follow the crowd and see how they get up" said Kakashi, noticing a large crowd of people walking towards the direction of the stadium.

"Agreed" replied Jiraiya with a nod, leading the group from Leaf to follow the sea of people. They eventually found themselves at the very bottom of the mountain and before they can ask where everyone is going, their eyes look in amazement as people seemingly just walk into the base of the mountain like it isn't there. The only sign of them being there is a ripple when they enter. Following everyone else but with caution, they enter the mountain base to find themselves inside the stadium with hundreds to thousands of people shouting in excitement for the upcoming event.

Everyone are sitting in rows which surround the arena in all sides. At the four corners of the arena, there are four large statues of armoured men with swords in the ground with chains attached to their weapons.

( Same Arena from Fairy Tail's Grand Magic Games Arc )

"What just happened?" asked Sakura as she looks behind her to see nothing but a wall. She goes back to touch it but frowns when all she feels is the rocky wall. Neji uses his Byakugan to see through any Genjutsu he might have gotten himself in but to only find out that he isn't in one. "Amazing! We were somehow teleported from the bottom of the mountain to the very top but how is that possible?" he asked since ehe has never heard of such a thing being possible.

"That must have been a Mass Transport Seal " answered Jiraiya with wonder, not fully believing his own words on the matter. It worked like one would have but there were no Chakra pulse when entering the mountain. Either that wasn't the Seal or something else is powering it.

"Wow. That could be dangerous in the wrong hands" mentioned Ino, looking nervous at the idea of one of the Village's enemies getting their hands on that type of Seal and using it to transport a large portion of their army into the Village. It would not look good in their favour.

"We better hurry and sign ourselves in before they start the fights" said Neji, walking away towards the signing booth with Akamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Sasuke in tow.

"We may as well wait and take our seats" said Jiraiya as he walks down a few step before taking a seat in the middle row. Kakashi and Ino follow his lead but Sakura went off to purchase something from the snack store. Jiraiya looks around the stadium and notes that its at least twice the size of the one in Leaf. Also, he sees Naruto and Elizabeth sitting high in their own private booth, looking down at the stadium with four Samurai behind them to act as guards and the strange butler standing of the side.

"Strangely, I don't think they really need them" thought Jiraiya, remembering the Bijū level Chakra Elizabeth unleashed yesterday and how Naruto got to Sasuke without even him seeing him move.

"What do you think our chances our on winning?" asked Ino, wanting to know if they stand a chance in the tournament. The money, as well as the alliance with the Empire would surely benefit the Village greatly and even help it put it back on track on being the strongest Village in all of the Elemental Nations.

Before Jiraiya could get a word in, Kakashi spoke. "I say we have a very good chance to win this. Lee, Kiba and Neji are all well trained Jonin level Shinobi while Sasuke is in a class of his own. With his fully matured Sharingan and the Curse Seal, I don't think there is anyone here who can even touch him" he said with confidence.

"Please tell me you aren't serious about that?" asked Jiraiya, not fully understanding what his student's student is thinking. "Yes, Sasuke is strong but there are still plenty of people in the world who can beat him. It's not like he is a god."

"Depends on how you look at it" remarked Kakashi with a shrug of his shoulders while ignoring the disapproving look from Jiraiya.

"Look" said Ino, pointing down to the stadium. "I think it's starting."

( Arena )

"Welcome everyone to Crocus's Annual Dueling Tournament!" announced a small man who is wearing a smiling pumpkin mask. "My name is Mato and I'll be your commentator and judge for today. Isn't that great!"

Deafening cheers and shouts was his response with everyone getting even more excited at the sight of the city's mascot.

"Before we begin, I want to welcome our favourite couple who are responsible for bringing everyone togethor in peace and harmony. The heroes of the West and creators of the Empire, Empress Elizabeth and Emperor Naruto." Naruto and Elizabeth waves to everyone in the stadium who all cheer for their loving rulers. Women squeal as Naruto's loving blue eyes, gaze past them and men cry in sadness as Elizabeth just gives them all a stern stare.

"With all the pleasantries done and over with, let us begin! The rules are the same as the past two years. Two fighters will enter and only one will leave as a winner. Any form of fighting is allowed so I don't care if they use Swords, Guns, Magic, Curses, Jutsus or whatnot, as long as there is no killing in this arena."

"No killing? I guess this place really did change for the better" thought Jiraiya with a small smile, proud of his godson's accomplishments on making a great Empire. Usually, someone would kill just for the sake of killing. "Maybe I should find a book or something with details about him. There is no way Naruto has gotten this far in life without some sort of written history about him."

"This year, there are twelve brave contestants who have entered today's competition so get comfy because things are going to get wild!" cheered Mato while hopping up and down from the ground in excitement.

"Only twelve? I would have thought that there would be a lot more" said Ino, confused at why there isn't anymore people going for the prize money.

"Something seems suspicious with only twelve people entering. The prize fund would usually bring in the attention of hundreds of people for the chance to win big so why are there so few entries?" thought Kakashi with a quizzical gaze at the pumpkin mascot.

"Our first fight will begin right now!" The noise in the stadium seems to get even louder at the mention of the tournament beginning.

"Did I miss something?" asked Sakura as she takes a seat beside Ino with a bag of popcorn in her hand.

"Nope, it's just starting" answered Kakashi, his hand itching to grab the Icha Icha book in his pocket but decided to read it later. Best to possibly copy a Jutsu with his Sharingan than to never try.

"Good. I don't want to miss Sasuke kick everyone's ass!" screeched Sakura, getting glares and hushes from everyone sitting around them.

"Our first contestant is a regular here. You all know of him as the holder of the great Heaven's Sword and the rank as Knight of Four, Layfon Wolfstein Alseif" announced Mato as he points to the left stadium entrance.

The crowd cheers as the first contestant walks out to the centre of the stadium. The man has a thin frame and is of average height. He has tea-coloured slightly spiked hair with two cowlicks above and a large downward spike, favouring the left side of his face. His eyes are cobalt blue. He is wearing an open white sleeveless, black-rim jacket with a blue collar, a skin-tight black shirt and blue and black pants which are being held up by a blue belt. His outfit is complete with a pair of orange and black boots.

"Layfon! Layfon! Layfon!"

Layfon smiles to the crowd and gives a wave to his fans, fan girls squeal in joy. He stops at the left side of Mato, his smile dropping at the sight of his opponent's shadow coming out of the other entrance. A shadow which he recognized.

"Our second contestant, a man who needs no introduction but I'll give him one anyway. Royal Knight of the Round and holder of the Buster Blade, the Knight of Three, Cloud Strife!"

Just like Layfon's introduction, the crowd's applause increases in volume as he walks out of the stadium's right entrance.

Like Layfon, Cloud is of average height and has a lean and toned build. Cloud has spikey blond hair which is quite similar to Naruto's and like him, he has sky blue eyes which seems to glow every now and again. He wears a high collar sleeveless shirt, black pants and boots and a black cloak, covering his left leg and arm. His chest is covered by two straps, held in by a badge of a Fenrir, a wolf which associates with him. Attached on his back is a single-edge large broadsword that has two holes near the handguard which holds the sword to his back. The handguard is coloured gold and has swirl designs and there are etchings engraved onto the blade, near the handguard.

"Cloud! Cloud! Cloud!"

Unlike Layfon, Cloud merely nods his head to the crowds to show that he appreciates their support but mostly pays his attention on his fellow Knight of the Round. He takes his place at Mato's right side and a few steps away from his opponent.

The Knights of Round are a special group which consists of the top twelve best and most powerful Swordsmen and Swordswomen who have all earned their titles after a series of intense tests which usually involves killing a Legendary Class Beast or defeating another Knight of the Round. Everyone who is a part of the Knights of the Round is given nobility privileges but the Knight of One is given an entire Country, provided by the Empress herself for him or her to rule over. The group was formed by Elizabeth herself who wanted a loyal and powerful group at her beck and call since the group only listens to her and moderately, Naruto.

"Looks like we meet again Cloud. Let's put on a show for the Empress and Emperor, shall we?" said Layfon with an grin.

"I guess we should but the results will be the same as last time" replied Cloud with a serious expression, remembering their last duel a year ago which ended with him barely winning with his life. He can't underestimate his fellow Knight of the Round as Layfon is just a rank under him.

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Mato while making sure he takes a few steps back.

Cloud reaches behind him and pulls out his Buster Sword and holds it in front of himself with both hands. "Ready."

Layfon reaches to his back pocket and takes out a small white and blue rectangular device. He lifts it up his mouth and whispers "Restoration" before it expands and takes the shape of a sword which looks almost like an holy object. "Ready."

( Stands - Konoha Group)

"Thank Kami Tenten isn't here or she'd be gushing over their weapons" said Ino with a small laugh at the thought of Tenten drooling over the sight of such weapons. Even Ino knows that the weapons both men are carrying aren't normal and look powerful. Their size and the aura around the blades say it all.

"I got to wonder though, where did they get weapons like those" said Jiraiya with a frown. "The way the brown hair kid did it seemed a bit off to me."

"They do look impressive but appearances can be deceiving" shrugged Kakashi as he remembers some foolish Shinobi a few years back who bragged about their sword being able to cut through steel when all it did was break.

"I doubt they would use fakes for a fighting tournament" deadpanned Jiraiya.

Kakashi doesn't answer, either not hearing Jiraiya or just plain ignoring him.

( Arena )

Making sure he is far enough to not get hurt, Mato raises his arm up high and drops it down. "Begin!"

To the amazement of the group from Leaf, both Swordsmen vanished from view for a second and reappeared in the very centre of the stadium, their swords clashing against each other. Layfon pulls back and swings at Cloud but the blond ducks underneath the sword and pushes his own sword towards Layfon's torso to impale him. Layfon dodges by swirving his body around the blade and brings his own sword down onto Cloud who jumps away in time. The floor which Layfon's blade striked uplifts and makes a straight line from the tip of the sword where it touches the ground to the very end of the stadium.

And all of that happened in just under ten seconds.

Cloud begins swinging his Buster Sword with skill only a Master Swordsman could do but Layfon is able to parry each strike although, he is being slowly pushed back from the force of Cloud's hits. Thinking quickly, he ducks and sweeps Cloud's legs from under him but before he could fall, Cloud sticks his sword into the ground to hold himself himself up with it while also kicking Layfon across his face.

Layfon takes a few steps back and holds the bruise on his left cheek before smirking and raising his sword back into a fighting stance. Cloud responds with his own smirk and both dash at each other once more for a fight of the swords. The normal eye could barely keep track of them but there are some in the arena who are able to fully watch the match go on. Some of them are Naruto, Elizabeth, Kakashi and Jiraiya.

The audience could tell where and when both fighters clashed because there would be pulses in certain areas in the arena which would blow the wind into the stands and there would be an afterimage of them before they disappeared and clashed again to follow the same pattern.

After one last but powerful pulse in the middle of the air in the arena, both fighters collide with the floor a few feet away from each other. The audience lean at the edges of their seats so they can get a good view on them.

Layfon and Cloud get up from their separate craters and view the damages done to each person.

Cloud's cloak has been lost early on in their fight and his chest has a nice gash going down from his left shoulder to his waist. Other than that and a couple of scratches on his arms and cheeks, he is okay.

Layfon has a cut going from both sides of his shoulder but he doesn't look like he seems too effected by it. His jacket is barely hanging on with a few threads and the bruises on his cheek is still there but everything else is fine.

"Not bad of a warm up. So, how about we give the audience a good show and get serious?" asked Cloud, his power level increasing which is covering himself in a blue aura of Mana.

"I'm already a step ahead of ya" replied Layfon, his own power level increasing which is covering himself in a golden aura of Kei, his jacket disintegrating from the intense level of power pouring out of him.

Layfon disappears in a flash of gold and Cloud disappears in a flash of blue, their speed increasing tenfold. Both meet back at the centre of the arena and with a battle cry, both clash their powerful swords with each others. The floor underneath them begins to break apart from the power being unleashed and the audience near the front row are forced to block their eyes in fear of going blind at the sight of their power clashing.

Two pillars of Blue Mana and Gold Kei fight each other for dominance while their containers are dueling each other and trying to get a hit in.

Layfon and Cloud pull back their swords for a big swing and the impact destroys the floor underneath and blows them back a couple of feet, the pillars disappearing from view. Cloud raises his head up and aims his left hand at Layfon and mutters "Thundera" and then a large bolt of lighting shoots out of his palms towards Layfon, much to the amazement of the Leaf Nin in the stadium who are trying to understand how he could have possibly did that with no hand signs.

Kakashi is currently wondering why he can't copy how he did that without using hand signs.

Layfon throws out his own hand and a blue shield made out of Kei appears in front of him. The lighting explodes upon impact and the shield breaks away but it did its intended job at protecting the Knight of Four.

Cloud doesn't end his assault there so he sends a barrages of fireballs, lighting bolts and ice spike spells which Layfon either dodges or parries with his sword. His eyes widen when three fireballs grow and join togethor, giving him no room to dodge so he concentrates Kei into his sword and raises it high above his head before bringing it down on the massive ball of flames, successfully cutting through the fire.

Cloud backpedals as Layfon moves in on him, releasing his own barrage of sword strikes which he can barely keep up with. Layfon eyes an opening his Cloud's defence so he takes advantage of it and swings his sword to Cloud's open left hip much to the man's surprise. However, Layfon frowns in disappointment when he notices that he only hit a shield made from Mana instead of Cloud's flesh. Cloud lifts up his sword and drops it down but it only hits air since Layfon had used his Kei to increase his speed so he can dodge Cloud's fast strike. Cloud spins on his heel and swings his sword to block Layfon's Heaven's Blade but his sword just goes through Layfon and his blade.

"An after-mirage" thought Cloud with a frown. He doesn't like to admit it, being too proud of himself, but Layfon has always been the fastest out of all of the Knights of the Round. It's that reason why he is known as the Speedster of Death. "Luckily, I have a way around at that."

Layfon begins to blitz around with his Kei enhanced speed which summons five Clones of himself just from his speed. All five then blur towards Cloud to slice him into several chunks. All Cloud does is raise his hand and say "Slow" and like the name intended, Layfon's speed decreases.

"Oh crap!" thought Layfon as his Clones disperse into nothingness but he still goes for the hit against Cloud with his now Jonin level speed. Cloud blocks his attack with ease and with faster speed, he hits Layfon in the stomach with his sword's pommel, making him throw up spittle and some blood. While he false to his knees, Cloud raises his Buster Sword up over himself and brings it down toward Layfon's skull, using the blunt side of the sword so all it will really do is force Layfon into unconsciousness and give him a small concussion.

"I win again!"

"Not happening" exclaimed Layfon from his kneeling position. Cloud's Buster Sword stops an inch away from Layfon's skull by a series of golden wires which his sword has morphed into. "I'm not out of this yet" said Layfon, while stepping back and pulling the strings a bit which tightens their hold on Cloud's sword. Cloud eyes the wires around his sword with distaste. Thinking quickly, Cloud raises his hand to Layfon's face and unleashes a stream of flames at point blank range. Like he had thought, the wires separate themselves from his sword so they can make a shield around Layfon's face and torso to protect him from the flames.

Afterwards, Layfon back flips away from Cloud and morphs the wires back into his Heaven's Blade.

"You'll have to be quicker than that Layfon or you won't be able to get me" said Cloud seriously, Buster Sword at the ready.

"We won't be getting anywhere with this" mentioned Layfon with a frown.

"You're right, so how about we finish this off with one last hit?" asked Cloud with a smirk.

"You're on."

Layfon's aura increases its size so he is now surrounded by a dome of gold Kei while the same goes with Cloud who surrounds himself in a dome of his Mana. With a battle cry, Cloud and Layfon rush at each other in two pillars of their respective power and they meet each other yet again in the centre of the arena. Layfon brings his sword down while Cloud raises his upwards. The moment their swords make contact with each other, a white explosion occurs, blinding the crowd for a whole minute.

When the explosion ends, both Swordsmen can be seen standing with their backs to each other, their eyes hidden by their hair. After ten slow agonizing seconds, Layfon collapses to the floor.

"We have a winner!" announced Mato into his microphone. "The winner of the first match and continuing through the tournament is Cloud Strife!" Said Knight collapses to the floor the second Mato finished his announcement. "We'll get these guys to the infirmary and clean their mess before starting the next round so enjoy a ten minute break."

( Stands - Konoha Group)

"D-Dear K-Kami" mumbled Ino, her skin gone pale after watching such a fight. "W-We s-stand n-no chance" she thought to herself, not believing that anyone from her Village could single-handedly take on such monsters. They were going speeds she couldn't even see and their power is beyond anything she has ever seen before.

"This is why there are only twelve competitors" thought Jiraiya with a pained expression. "Who in their right mind would want to fight those type of monsters. Those two are definitely Kage Level and there are more of them!?." Jiraiya looks up at Naruto and flinches when he sees Naruto smirk down at him which translates to "What are you going to do now?"

"He agreed to the deal because he knows damn well that nobody we have can take them on, not even that brat Sasuke. He wants to make a show of us" thought Jiraiya who now understands Naruto's reasoning on making the deal. It isn't even much of a deal at this point and more of a soon-to-be slaughter.

"Why can't I copy their techniques?" wondered Kakashi, covering his Sharingan Eye after trying to use it to copy the techniques the two Swordsmen used but all it did for him was follow their high speed movements. "The Council are gonna need to hear of this. If my Sharingan Eye isn't working then Sasuke's won't either and that might not be the only Kekkai Genkai which are ineffective here. The Council will need to hear so they can make countermeasures for such a thing."

( 10 Minutes Later - Arena )

"Now, on with the second match" cheerfully announced Mato.

The audience cheer yet again for the second match after finishing watching the last epic battle. "This match is a bit strange because one of the contenders are actually not around here." Everyone looks at each other, wondering what the small pumpkin man meant by that. "Our first contender comes from the East side of the world. A Shinobi from the Leaf Village and heir to the Inuzuka Clan, Kiba Inuzuka!"

Kiba walks out of the entrance with Akamaru at his side and raises his arms up in the air to bask in the cheers of the crowds. Instead, he is met with the boos and insults from the audience while some throw their food down at the Leaf Nin.

It is no secret that almost everyone who is a part of the Alvarez Empire knows about the treatment against their Emperor by the Leaf Village. Everyone practically adores their loving Emperor and to know that one of the people who are from the Village are in the stadium right now doesn't sit well for everyone.

"What the hell is this!?" shouted Kiba in confusion while making a run for the centre of the arena so he can await for his opponent and get out of the throwing range of the viewers. "Basterds don't know how to show respect" growled Kiba, sending a glare to the crowds.

"And Kiba's opponent who is today's underdog, the leader of the Empire's Scout Legion who has never let a target out of his sight, the One-Eye Ghoul with the nickname Eyepatch, Ken Kaneki!

Kiba looks across the stadium to see his opponent walk out of the opposite entrance and he feels a chill up his spine once he sees who he's fighting.

His opponent seems to be around the same age as him, maybe a year older or two. His hair is completely snow white and his pale skin complements it. He is wearing a black Bodysuit which has cutout on it. The most noticeable thing about him is the leather gimp mask which is covering his mouth and right eye. It's designed with a pair of lip-less mouth with gnashing teeth. There are also two bolts coming out of both sides of the neck of the mask.

"Kaneki! Kaneki! Kaneki!" cheered the audience, clearly deciding the Ghoul as the crowd favourite for the match.

Kaneki stops beside Mato and a few feet away from Kiba, his masked face not showing much. Kiba growls a bit, trying to intimidate his opponent but instead, Kaneki lifts his left hand in front if himself and cracks his fingers in a similar way Jason does it.

"Good day to you. I hope we have a good fight" said Kaneki who doesn't look or sound like he means it.

"Tch, whatever freak" scoffed Kiba while looking away from him to further add insult to injury.

Kaneki narrows his eyes at the Inuzuka heir with disdain seen in his eye. "I'd watch what you say mutt. That kind of talk can get a man killed." Akamaru whimpers at the dangerous look in Kaneki's eyes. Something in them tells him to not mess with him but Kiba doesn't seem to figure that out.

"Trying to say something?" asked Kiba, his eyes narrowing and fangs twinkling dangerously.

"Just giving a poor sap some knowledge which I hope he will use someday" replied the Half Ghoul with a shrug of his shoulders.

"At least I'm not the one with a muzzle on" mocked Kiba with a smug grin while feeling like he upped it with the last insult.

"He wouldn't be saying that if he knew what I'd do to him if I did take it off" thought Kaneki, wondering if he should unzip his mask and get a quick bite in.

"Begin!" announced Mato before running off.

"Let's go Akamaru!" exclaimed Kiba before throwing his partner a pill. Akamaru chomps on the pill and in a poof of smoke, Akamaru transforms into a perfect copy of Kiba, both on their hands and knees and growling at the Half-Ghoul.

Kaneki doesn't get into any sort of fighting position but his one visible eye does change colour. The white in his eye turns pitch black and his pupil turns into a blood red colour. It unnerves Kiba but he shakes it off and gets ready for his main move.

"Fang Over Fang!" declared both Kiba's as they twist their bodies rapidly and spin around each other while heading towards Kaneki who hasn't moved from his spot yet. When the Kiba's are a few inches away from drilling through the Half-Ghoul, Kaneki flips over them in a show of impressive flexibility. Both Kiba's stop themselves and turn around but blink when they see that Kaneki isn't behind them.

"Where is he?" wondered the real Kiba as he tries to sniff for Kaneki's scent. Finding it, he looks up into the sky to see Kaneki falling down towards them with some sort of red tentacle coming out of his lower back. "Crap! Run for it Akamaru!" shouted Kiba, diving out of the way. Sadly for Akamaru, he didn't move in time for Kaneki knee drops him on his back which makes a small crater underneath them from the impact. In a poof of smoke, Akamaru changes back into his own form and falls into a bliss of unconsciousness, a whimper being the last sound he makes before darkness takes him.

"Akamaru!" cried out Kiba in worry for his partner's health. He then brings his attention to the source of his partner's condition and gives him his biggest heated glare he has ever given someone. "You Basterd! I'll kill you!" shouted Kiba, running at Kaneki in Jonin level speeds, his claws hanging out to rip Kaneki's throat out.

"Your anger will get the worse out of you" simply said Kaneki, dodging the overhead claw strike and back flips away from Kiba's straight kick.

"Stop running away and fight me!" shouted Kiba, lunging at the Half-Ghoul but it seems that he has forgotten about Kaneki's Kagune which he uses to swat Kiba up into the air. Kiba grunts in pain but spins his body around in midair in order to straighten it out. Once straightened, he was about to use another Fang Over Fang but Kaneki's Kagune wraps itself around his right foot before he can try and brings him down to the floor, hard. Kiba screams in pain as Kaneki continues to raise and slam him into the floor at all sides while he just stands there, cracking his fingers.

"D-Dont u-underestimate me" grumbled Kiba, pulling out an Explosive Kunai and throwing it in the centre of the Kagune. The explosion destroys it and drops Kiba to the floor which he lands on his feet while small diamond-like pieces of Kaneki's Kagune fall and shatter once touching the floor. "Heh, What are you gonna do now without that freaky tentacle of yours?" asked Kiba with a smug grin on his bruised face.

Kaneki looks at the connected half of his Kagune with little interest, knowing that it will regrow later. "Who said I only have one?" Three more similar Kagune erupt out of his lower back as he retracts the damaged one. The three Kagune wiggle behind Kaneki in what almost looks like excitement. "And seeing that your partner is out and you're all banged up, I'll allow you this chance to forfeit the fight. If not then..." Kaneki cracks his fingers again as his red and black eye stares into Kiba's own frightened pair. "I'll have to break you."

Kiba almost took his offer but his want to be an alpha changes his mind. Being the heir for the Inuzuka Clan, Kiba has a need for dominance but the guy in front of him is ruining it for him. With new strength, he lunges at Kaneki similar to how a dog would. Claws out and mouth wide open with his fangs glinting in the sunlight.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance" whispered Kaneki, his Kagune all straightening out behind him and aiming their points towards Kiba's direction. With no warning, they lash out to impale the Inuzuka. Moving quickly, Kiba weaves and dodges the incoming red Kagune and actually runs across one of them to get to his target. He jumps off of the Kagune with his right claw raised up over his head to bring it down on Kaneki's skull who still hasn't moved from his spot.

Kiba feels lucky on his chance on hitting Kaneki which quickly changes once he feels a sharp pain coming from his back. He also notices that he isn't falling anymore and is actually hanging above the floor like a doll. Slowly turning his head to look over his shoulder, his eyes widens when he sees that one of Kaneki's Kagune has placed itself into Kiba's back, his blood blending in with its colour. With the pain finally reaching his brain, Kiba let's out a painful scream which sounds more like the noise a dying dog would make.

Seeing his work done, Kaneki retracts his Kagune and drops Kiba like one would when they cut the strings off a puppet.

"Winner of the second fight, Ken Kaneki!" announced Mato who makes his presence known again. Kaneki turns his head towards the royal couple and bows to them with respect, before taking his leave to the waiting room.

Naruto and Elizabeth nod their heads with respect to the Half-Ghoul. Very few know how exactly Kaneki came to be known as Eyepatch. An accident and torture session with Jason later and the once shy and weak human boy became a human eating Half-Ghoul who's mentality can sometimes be questioned. One of the many victims of the war who's still paying for the actions of others.

One of the many reasons Elizabeth has Jason working in the dungeons is because Kaneki never goes down there, so those two won't ever end up trying to kill each other.

"Could someone get the medics. I don't think this guy is doing well" said Mato, poking Kiba's moaning body with his foot.

( Stands - Konoha Group )

"Sakura, go down and help the medics heal Kiba's wounds. That kind of injury could possibly be the end for Kiba's Shinobi career" ordered Kakashi to Sakura, using his Jonin rank over Sakura's Chunin one. He knows he has to do it so Sakura won't try to complain about wanting to stay to see Sasuke fight.

"Yes Sensai" responded Sakura before running off towards the infirmary where Kiba is being taken to.

"That's one down" muttered Ino with a frown. Jiraiya nods his head, knowing exactly what Ino means by that.

One down, three to go.

( Arena )

"Our next match has another visitor from the Leaf Village." Boos quickly make their way to everyone's ears. "With a strange fashion sense who also likes to be known as Leaf's Green Beast, Rock Lee!"

Lee runs out of the stadium's left entrance with a joyous look on his face which doesn't falter, even while the audience boo him. "Very good day to you Mister Mato, you're a man of much burning youth, that can respect" said Lee, while shaking Mato's hand up and down but he does it without controlling his strength so Mato is being thrown up and down by Lee who doesn't realize what he's doing.

"Right~" slowly said Mato as he tries to bring back the feeling in his hand. " Anyway, let us introduce our second contestant!" exclaimed Mato as he points towards the left entrance. "A young man who has paved his way in life just by using his fists. His skill in fighting is so good, he was handpicked to be the personal Taijutsu trainer for the Empress and Emperor. Master of six different fighting styles, please give a warm welcome to History's Strongest Disciple, Kenichi Shirahama!"

Kenichi walks out to the arena, a confident look about him. He is a young man of average height and medium length spiky brown hair in the back and some hanging in the front on the sides with brown eyes. His outfit consists of a Dougi, chainmail underneath, bandages on his hands and Kung Fu pants and shoes.

He makes his way to the centre of the arena and once there, his confident aura changes to one of embarrassment and a bit of shyness. "Thank you for having me sir Mato" said Kenichi with a bow before bowing to everyone in the audience from all sides, much to their amusement.

Naruto can be seen laughing at Kenichi's strange entrance but quiets down when Elizabeth lightly hits him across the arm.

( Stands - Konoha Group )

"This guy is a Taijutsu Master? What a a joke" commented Kakashi with a snort.

"I wouldn't judge so quickly Kakashi. After all, the last three fighters from the West were all strong in their own right. Look underneath the underneath, am I right?" asked Jiraiya, seriously.

"What do you mean Lord Jiraiya." asked Ino, curiously.

"Take a close look at the kid's body."

Ino and Kakashi does as his says and concentrate on the bowing young man in the arena. What they saw makes them gape. "Wow..." was all Ino could say as her eyes glaze over.

Jiraiya chuckles at the sight of the drooling Chunin as she stares down at Kenichi who finished his bowing and is now shaking hands with Lee who seems to be happy about the gesture. "That's right. His body is in the best shape I have ever seen. Lean and most likely hard as rock. Not even Guy's body looks as strong or lean as his and that's saying something. That, my friends is a man who has trained himself to the very bone to get where he is now. I'm afraid, Lee doesn't stand a chance against him."

"Why do you say that? Yes, the kid might be good but so is Lee. Lee is even better then Neji and Sasuke in Taijutsu so it's not like he doesn't have a chance to win" said Kakashi.

Jiraiya shakes his head at Kakashi's stubbornness. "Did you not hear the announcer Kakashi? He is a master of six different fighting styles while Lee is a Novice Master at best with his Hard Fist Style."

"I know that but Lee can unlock seven out of the Eight Gates. With those open, only someone with power which equals a Kage can hope to beat him" said Kakashi, confident in Lee's victory.

"I don't think they have a shortage of Kage level fighters here" thought Jiraiya, remembering the fight between Layfon and Cloud who are both on the same level as a Kage. He doesn't know much about Kaneki's skill level, seeing as he had beaten Kiba effortlessly who is around Mid Jonin at best but that is only because of his speed and ferocity as a Inuzuka. "I knew I should have brought Tenten or Guy with us" he thought but sadly, they have been out on missions so they had to make do with who they have.

( Arena )

"Are you both ready?" asked Mato who is prepared to run off when the match starts.

"Yes sir" replied Kenichi and Lee at the same time while they get tin their fighting stances. Lee goes into his usual Hard Fist stance while Kenichi starts off with a Jujitsu stance. His right arm is out in front of him and his left hand is beside his hip.

"Begin!"

Lee lunges forward at Kenichi with his fist pulled back for a punch. Kenichi counters by grabbing Lee's forearm and flipping and throwing him over his shoulder. Lee flips in midair and lands gracefully to the floor. He looks back up but widens his eyes at the sight of Kenichi already infront of him with his knee thrown forward. Lee bends his back to an almost painful angle so he can dodge Kenichi's knee to the face. The force Kenichi used, forces him to fly over Lee's bent back body so he uses it to his advantage and flips backwards while in the air to drop kick Lee in the stomach.

Lee maneuvers by flipping sideways to dodge Kenichi's kick. He jumps away a few feet to get away from Kenichi but after making a crater into the floor, Kenichi follows Lee with a vengeance.

"I'm gonna need to take off my weights if I have any chance to get away" thought Lee, blocking three punches and a straight kick. He skids back after a punch to his stomach which, to him, feels like getting hit with a sledgehammer. Moving fast, Lee unbuckles his Gravity Weights which are attached to his legs and throws them at Kenichi.

To his and the Leaf group's amazement, Kenichi punches through the training weights like they are bags of feathers and moves forward towards Lee. Kenichi does a roundhouse house kick and takes note of how Lee dodges quicker than last time. Kenichi punches at his chest which Lee blocks, so he goes for a elbow with the same arm. Lee leans his head back but moved too slow to dodge Kenichi's fist to the stomach which makes him skid back from the force and grab his stomach in pain.

Moving quickly, Lee goes for a straight kick to Kenichi's chest which Kenichi responds by grabbing the offended leg. Lee drops himself to the floor and kicks Kenichi's hand from his leg and then spins and back flips for a over head kick. Kenichi takes a step back from the kick which Lee lands and spins while throwing a fist which Kenichi blocks with an forearm and kicks him into the air. Lee coughs from the pain but stands defiantly against his opponent.

In a blur, Lee appears to the left side of Kenichi and delivers a punch to his cheek. Kenichi spins his around as the fist comes, making Lee miss by an inch. Kenichi spins a full 360° and goes for a knee strike but Lee blocks by lifting his leg to take the blow but Lee doesn't see the fist which makes contact with his chin. Lee's head snaps upwards from the force of the blow and when he brings his head down, Kenichi elbows the side of his head.

"W-What is this style?" wondered Lee as he tries to get his head back togethor. "This style isn't meant for fighting. It's meant for killing!" Charging at him again, Lee throws three punches which Kenichi parries and blocks while giving a few blows to Lee's torso before shoving him off his feet with a shoulder. Lee flips backwards to land on the floor and doesn't stop punching Kenichi who still blocks his own punches.

Lee lifts up his left leg high up and brings it down with all of his strength but Kenichi blocks it with his right forearm and punches him in the solar plexus at the same time he blocks it. Lee staggers back a bit while keeping his eye on Kenichi who changes his stance into a Chinese Martial Art one.

"He changed his style again" thought Lee in shock. Kenichi blurs in front of Lee and hits him several times in the torso and arms with pokes of the fingers, similar to how the Hyūga does it but Lee can feel the damage is external instead of internal. Finally, Lee is launched back with a flying kick to the chest.

"I'll have to move faster to get by him" thought Lee before tensing up his body.

Kenichi's eyes slightly widens when Lee disappears in front of him with a blur.

"Impressive. I guess the Leaf have a few good fighters with them after all" complemented Kenichi, impressed with the speed his opponent has trained to have.

"Leaf Hurricane!" declared Lee, reappearing behind Kenichi while doing his infamous spinning air kick.

"However..."

Lee gasps in shock and pain when Kenichi catches his leg with one hand and without even looking at him. "You're too predictable to take seriously" said Kenichi before grabbing Lee's leg with his other hand and throwing him over his shoulder into the floor while twisting his leg. Lee screams in pain at the feeling of his body twisting and hitting the floor. Kenichi then walks over to his downed position and without much effort, kicks him up before throwing him with a open palm strike into the wall. Lee slams into the wall and collapses off of it with rubble falling on top of him.

The audience cheer yet again for seeing their own contender defeating another Leaf Shinobi. Kenichi turns his head and heads towards the arena entrance but stops when he notices his Emperor, Naruto.

Or more on the fact that he's staring at the pile of rubble Kenichi left Lee under.

"Gate of View, Open!"

Kenichi turns around just in time to see the pile of rubble explode upwards from a sudden power increase of Chakra. "What's going on?" wondered Kenichi as he gazes at Lee's transformed state. His skin has turned into a deep red, his eyes have gone all white and he is surrounded with a bright green aura which is blowing away all of the rubble around him. Kenichi isn't effected by the sudden outburst since he is at the other side of the arena but he can tell the power difference between Lee a minute ago and the Lee now.

"Maybe I'll be getting a better challange then I thought" thought Kenichi, getting into a Muay Thai stance. He has his fists in front of him and at the same height as his head while the fists are aiming outwards. Also, his right knee is bent up slightly.

Within half a second, Lee blurs in front of Kenichi and lunges at him but Kenichi successfully blocks it by using his right elbow although he does wince a little from the strength used. Lee again disappears and reappears behind Kenichi and tries to kick the back of his head but Kenichi was able to duck fast enough for Lee to miss. Lee spins to a halt from his last kick and runs straight forward at Kenichi and delievers a barrage of kicks and punches which all look like blurs to the audience.

Sadly for Lee, all of his punches and kicks got nowhere as Kenichi keeps parrying the away from himself with what looks like little effort. In fact, there seems to be a blue ethereal orb around him as he's defending himself. With speed Lee can't hope to fathom, Kenichi uppercuts him straight into the stomach, lifting a gasping Lee off his feet and kicks him away which throws the Leaf Shinobi to the other side of the arena.

"Impossible! How can he parry all of my punches and kicks like that? Not even Guy-Sensai can do that when I'm in the Sixth Gate" thought Lee after landing from the last kick. He winces as he nurses his bruised stomach. "I can feel my body already eating away at itself from this fight. I'll have to use my last card" thought Lee, crossing his arm over himself.

"What is he doing?" thought Kenichi who tightens his defence even more in case his opponent tries something funny. Imagine his surprise when he feels Lee's power level go up again, even after his last power increase.

"Gate of Wonder, Open!" Lee's green aura blows away and is replaced with a more powerful blue one. The air itself begins to vibrate from the high amount of Chakra pouring out of every pour from Lee. Rocks and stones around Lee start to float in the air becusse of the power vibrating the floor and air around him.

Kenichi's eyes narrow and unseen by everyone else, his eyes gain a golden glow.

( Stands - Konoha Group )

"Amazing. You can almost drown in all of that Chakra" said Ino with wide eyes. She knows Lee's strong after seeing him fight Gaara during the Chunin Exams but this is on a whole different level

"It is impressive to see" said Jiraiya with a nod of his head. "Maybe it is possible for Lee to win. After all, the amount of Chakra he's producing can put a Kage to shame" thought Jiraiya with a new sense of hope burning inside him.

"What did I miss?" asked Sakura, returning from taking care of Kiba.

"Lee is about to win this for us" replied Ino, eyes sorely concentrated on the fight in front if her.

"How is Kiba doing?" asked Kakashi.

"He's fine. Whatever pierced him just barely missed a fatal spot in his spine so he can walk in a day or two but he won't be able to do anything stressful until he gets some proper rest" she said in a "I don't really care" sorta tone. "Has Sasuke gone yet?"

"No he hasn't. He's match is right after Neji's and Neji's is next after this one" said Jiraiya before looking down at the field again. His eyes narrow when he sees Kenichi who's now surrounded in a golden aura. "What is he doing" thought Jiraiya out loud.

They watch as Lee obliterates the floor underneath him as he runs at Kenichi.

They watch as Lee pulls back his fist to punch Kenichi in the face with strength which can almost rival Tsunade.

They watch as Kenichi bends his knees and tenses his body as Lee's fist blurs towards his face.

They watch as Kenichi disappears like as if he was cloud blown by the wind and reappear behind Lee, arms outstretched down.

They watch as Lee vomits blood and collapse to the floor, headfirst with his arms and legs facing direction they shouldn't be facing.

"The winner is Kenichi Shirahama!"

"What!?" shouted the Leaf Nin as they all jump out of their seats. Their shouts are ignored as everyone around them cheer for Kenichi's victory.

"What just happened!?" asked Ino who's not sure what to make of what she just saw. She saw Kenichi disappear and then Lee collapsed on the floor with a nice few bruises on him.

Jiraiya clenches his fists togethor in frustration as he watches another one of their fighters leave for the infirmary. "We lost the fight Ino. That's what happened."

"Sakura."

"Km on it sensai" said Sakura before returning to the infirmary.

( Royal Booth )

"The Fūrinji Style truly is a masterpiece of a fighting style" said Naruto as he claps for his trainer's victory.

"Indeed. I could barely keep track of his movement when he did that last technique" stated Elizabeth who's clapping along with her husband.

"I can't wait to learn it" giggled Naruto in giddiness.

"Patience, dear. Don't want to rush things too fast or that body of yours won't be able to handle the stress."

"And then you wouldn't be able to pleasure yourself with my lovely body" joked Naruto while poking Elizabeth's cheek who doesn't seem effected by what he said.

"Sebastion."

"Of course, Milady" replied Sebastion before hitting the back of Naruto's head who grabs it in pain. Like his wife, Naruto covers himself in a thin layer of concentrated Rainbow Chakra which provides them with a tough second skin which is similar to Gaara's Sand Armour and A's Lightning Armour but tougher seeing as Rainbow Chakra is more condensed than normal Chakra. If Naruto can feel pain from Sebastion's punch, it shows how strong the Demon Butler is.

"Take a joke will ya!? You two are so mean to me" cried Naruto as he glares at Sebastion who smiles back Naruto. Elizabeth just ignores her husband but a tinge of pink on her cheeks shows she does feel embarrassed from what he said.

"I apologize for my rudeness Lord Naruto but you know I can't disobey your wife's orders. If I did..." Sebastion smirks a little mischievously as he gazes at Naruto. "...then I wouldn't be one hell of a butler."

( Arena )

"And another Leaf bites the dust" announced Mato with a chuckle. "Don't worry folks, that isn't the end for them because our next match has another contender coming from that Village." Mato points his arm towards the left side of the arena. "Give a warm welcome to our next contestant. With eyes as white as a pearl and the face that would confuse him with Byakuya, Neji Hyūga!"

Like the other two times, Neji's reception is one of booing and people throwing food at him. Neji ignores the booing audience and instead, concentrates for his fight. Like everyone else, he has been watching the fights going on and saw Kiba's and Lee's horrid defeats so he knows to expect someone strong against him.

"And his opponent, she is as beautiful as she is dangerous. Student and servant to the great Vampire King Alucard, Seras Victoria!"

Walking out into the arena is Seras who seems to be embarrassed over the attention she 's getting from the audience. She didn't even want to enter the tournament but her master ordered her to enter and she can't deny his wishes.

"Seras! Seras! Seras!" chanted the audience, the men being louder than the women.

Seras Victoria is initially an attractive woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. She has a fairly broad shouldered torso but maintains a very voluptuous and buxom figure which is further accentuated by the fact that she is shorter than others. She wears a yellow miniskirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots and brown gloves. Similar to Kurenai's, Seras's eyes are a nice shade of red.

Jiraiya can be seen writing down something in a note book while looking at Seras.

Neji narrows his eyes at Seras in suspicion. Her attire clearly isn't suited for battle but if she is the student of the same man they met on the train then she must be dangerous.

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Mato, taking a few steps back and lifting his hand up in the air. Neji goes into the Hyūga's Gentle Fist stance while Seras's childlike innocence leaves her and is replaced with something Neji can't seem to figure out but it does frighten him a littld. Her arms tense up and her red eyes starts to glow a scary shade of blood red, her Vampiric side replacing her human one and taking over.

"Begin!"

Neji and Seras stay where they are as they watch each others movements. Neji activates his Byakugan and he silently gasps at what he sees inside Seras. "Her Chakra Pathway System is so small I can barely see it. There isn't a hint of Chakra anywhere inside her" thought Neji in confusion. Looking carefully, he takes notice of something much more important which makes him double back. "Her heart isn't beating!?"

"Enough of this" mumbled Seras before running at Neji. Neji runs at Seras as well and thrust an open palm towards her stomach. Seras dodges to his left and throws a punch which Neji steps back from her attack and with fast precision, he pokes her thrown out arm several times before getting hit across the side of his face with her other fist.

"She's strong" thought Neji, ignoring the blood dripping down the right side of his face. "But now she won't be able to use that hand now" he thought with confidence.

Seras looks down at her limp arm before snarling. Her arm glows red before, much to Neji's shock, she moves it with no trouble. Before Neji could think about how she did that, Seras lunges at him with High Jonin leave speed and tries to grab Neji's face. She grabs his face but frowns when she sees that she is holding a piece of rubble instead of Neji.

Neji breathes in his much needed air for a minute now that he has successfully hidden himself from Seras. He is hiding behind a pile of rubble which was made from Lee's fight and uses his Byakugan to watch Seras so he doesn't risk peeking his head out and getting seen by her. He slightly jump when Seras crushes the stone in her hand which was suppose to be his head. "My Gentle Fist isn't working against her. Maybe it's because she has no Chakra inside her and no heartbeat. How do I beat her if I can't hurt her internally?" thought Neji with a sense of panic. He only knows two other moves which will hurt her body externally but he can't just keep spamming those or she'll find a way around them. "I'll have to use them for the perfect moment."

Seras eyes her surroundings for her prey. Her red eyes glows a bit and her vision changes with everything turning red which indicates that she is looking for his heat signature. She sees a heat signature behind a pile of rocks so she jumps high into the air and pulls her left hand back to flatten him. Neji sees her move with his Byakugan so he quickly jumps away before Seras destroys the floor which he once stood on. He got away but he still has to block his eyes from the dust and stones which are blown away from Seras's punch. Seras stomps out of her recently made crater and glares at Neji with such hate, he squirms under her glare.

"She's changed so much. No way is this the same woman from five minutes ago who looked like she was going to kill over from nervousness" thought Neji while in his Gentle Fist stance. He sees something red dripping from Seras's left hand and takes note of how her hand looks damaged from repair. Bones are sticking out of her skin with much of the skin ripped apart. "Good, now she only has one hand to use against me."

As if reading his mind, Seras smirks darkly as her left hand starts stitching itself back together and her bones mend themselves back into shape. The process looks incredibly painful but she doesn't even bash an eyelash at it. Instead, she enjoys Neji's expression as it changes from confusion to shock to horror.

When it fully heals, she runs at him and tries to punch his head clean off but he leans back to dodge it and spins on his heels and ducks underneath a spin kick. He hits several pin point locations in her solar plexus and rips but she just shakes it off and continues her assault on him. Neji parries a punch and delievers an open palm thrust into her non beating heart but for some reason, he skids back by his own attack like as if he just hit a wall. Neji takes a jump back to gain distance on her but like as he expected, she runs at him with ferocity one would see in a hungry lion, even if that lion's heart is supposed to have popped. His Byakugan looks through her skin and shows him that he did successfully destroy her heart. The problem is that the heart is regenerating itself until it becomes whole again but like last time, it doesn't beat.

Neji dodges a roundhouse kick, pokes her right arm and leg several time before jumping back a few feet. His specialty may be in close combat but that's with people who have Chakra inside them and who aren't walking corpses. Seras collapses to her right side but quickly recovers and starts her chase with her prey again.

Neji now understands that he isn't fighting a human or an animal.

He's fighting a monster.

( Stands - Konoha Group )

"Instant regeneration!?" exclaimed Jiraiya with wide eyes. "Does that mean she's a Jinchuriki or does she have the same Bloodline like Orochimaru's henchman?" wondered Jiraiya since he has only seen such healing abilities from a Jinchuriki and Kabuto.

"What a freak!" stated Sakura while glaring at the Vampire, mostly because of her beauty and large chest which is around the same size as Tsunade's. That kind of looks are a threat on getting Sasuke's attention. Sakura jumps up in fright when Seras looks up at her and shows her a bloodthirsty grin. "D-Did s-she h-hear m-me?" stuttered Sakura while staring at those red eyes of Seras. She wants to look away from them but something about them is forcing her to stare into them.

Neji uses this moment to attack her but without looking, Seras back hands the Hyūga who is thrown back a couple feet with a nice bruise on the side of his face.

Much to her and everyone's shock, Seras nods her head, as if answering her question.

"I think we shouldn't speak much with her here" whispered Kakashi to Jiraiya who nods his head in agreement.

"Let's just hope that Neji can win this" said Jiraiya.

( Arena )

"Die!" roared Seras as she rushes at Neji , ready to pummel him into paste.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven!" declared Neji as he spins and releases Chakra from all of his Chakra points thus, forming a shield of Chakra around him. Seras punches the revolving shield and in a gruesome display, her hand is shredded away but to almost everyone's horror, she continues to push in her arm which also gets shredded. "What's wrong with her!? She'll die if she continues like that" thought Neji who stops his spinning and delievers a palm thrust into her stomach which pushes back Seras who snarls back at Neji like as if she is a wild animal.

Blood seeps out of her stub until red and black shadows erupt out of it and shape togethor to form a claw.

"Dear Kami, what is she!?" wondered Neji with wide eyes. Getting into a stance, Neji prepares himself for another technique. With a battle cry, Seras charges at Neji with the idea on maiming him. "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palms!" Neji pushes out his left arm and a stream of wind pushes out of his palm and towards Seras who raises her shadow arm in front of herself. The stream of wind is plowed through by the arm, much to Neji's shock, and she front flips into the air with her shadow arm over herself.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven!" shouted Neji in panic as he once gain, spins around in a circle with Chakra exuding out of all his Chakra points. Seras's shadow arm clashes with Neji's shield however, Seras's arm doesn't shred away like her last arm and instead, fight against Neji's shield. Neji continues to spin around but he can feel most of his Chakra leaving him from continuing the technique. "I'll have to move fast if I have any hope of winning" he thought before releasing a heavier pulse of Chakra which pushes Seras off of the top of his shield.

While she slowly falls back, Neji stops his technique and with the rest of his Chakra in his finger tips, he does one last technique. "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" Neji's hands move in a blur as he delievers a barrage of one hundred and twenty eight strikes to Seras's body which with the amount of Chakra he's using would destroy a person's Chakra System and their bones. He finishes it off with a palm thrust into the centre of her chest and from the sound he hears, he has just crushed her ribs.

Seras skids back, her feet forming skid marks in the dirt floor. She looks into Neji's white eyes before bending over and coughs up a glob of blood which shows everyone how effective Neji's attack was.

Neji smirks a little while panting in exhaustion for using all of his Chakra. "Looks like I win" thought Neji, victoriously.

Imagine his horror when Seras straightens herself with a very bloodthirsty grin on her face, the blood on her lips and bloody sharp teeth further enhancing her frightening appearance. "There's no possible way she can heal from all of that damage! I must have destroyed almost all of the bones in her body with that move!?" thought Neji who's feeling very nervous with Seras's hungry eyes set on him.

Seras's licks the blood off of her lips before lunging at Neji and delivering an uppercut to his stomach. All Neji can do is cross his arms in front of his chest to lessen the blow but Seras's fist goes through his defence with ease and into his chest. Neji gasps out in pain as he feels Seras's fist break his ribs and lift him off of the floor. She punches him over her shoulder and into the floor which he bounces off of and she kicks him away at the side of his head. Neji falls to the floor with a groan and tries to crawl away from the wo-, no... the monster but its shadow claw grabs onto his left leg and crushes it which makes him scream out in pain. She isn't finished with him yet as she throws him high in the air and watches him fall to the hard floor ten feet away from herself.

She stomps her way over to his down form and looks down at the bloody and bruised Hyūga who looks up at her. "P-Please...no...m-more" gasped Neji as he tries his best to take in air into his pierced lungs.

Seras just grins.

( Royal Booth )

"She's definitely Alucard's student alright" chuckled Naruto as he watches Neji get destroyed by his servant's butler, no sense of sympathy showing for the Hyūga.

While Elizabeth has her demon butler, Sebastion, Naruto has his Vampire servant, Alucard.

Three years ago, he found a tied and very dehydrated Alucard underneath the former home of Duke Einsteen who wished for the death of all things inhuman. After Naruto and his army liberated the mansion and killed the Duke, he had found the Vampire King under the Duke's mansion with lots of chains tied around him. It must have been years since she was given any blood to drink because he looked like a mummified corpse when they found him. Naruto decided to bury the body in a grave outside as a show of respect. Naruto was littered with wounds from his battle with the Duke's personal army so, with the wounds all over his body, blood from a cut on his head fell into the mouth of the corpse.

A very awkward scene played out in front of his troops as he came outside with a fully regenerated Alucard in his arms in a bridal carry who then called him master. Naruto's reputation hit a nose dive after that day and many women's hearts were broken when rumors of Naruto playing for the other team met their ears.

Since then, Alucard has been with him since thick and thin and is one of the few who will back talk Elizabeth if something she says counteracts against something Naruto says. As you can imagine, Elizabeth doesn't like him that much but sadly, he is Naruto's servant and she can't kill an immortal so she's stuck with him as long as she is married to Naruto.

"Yes. She truly has his no mercy sense of logic" said Elizabeth as she gazes down at Alucard's student who is sitting in Neji's chest and punching him across the face which must not feel good with her Vampire strength. "Maybe we should stop this before things get too serious."

"I don't think we have to" replied Naruto as he points down into the arena.

Elizabeth follows the ediretion he's pointing at and nods her head in understanding.

Seras's Master has decided to intervene.

( Arena )

Blood splatters across her face but she ignores it to instead punch the pathetic human again and again. She can hear his bones crack and break but she doesn't care for that. She just wants to see him die.

 **"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" is all Seras can think about as she pummels Neji's face in.**

She stops herself and looks down at her handiwork with the same bloodthirsty grin adorning her face.

Neji's face looks like somethings from a horror movie. His nose has been shattered, both of his eyes are swollen shut with all of the bruruises covering his face, his face is drenched with his own blood, most of his cheek bones have been broken from Seras's onslaught, and some of his broken teeth can be seen beside his face.

With a chilling grin, she raises her right fist over her head to smash in Neji's head but someone grabs it before she can bring it down on his face. She growls and looks up, ready to kill the person who stopped her from finishing off her prey.

Only to squeak like a mouse when she sees that it's her Master who has stopped her.

"That's enough" said Alucard, releasing Seras's hand who jumps off of Neji's body and bows. Her human mind taking over from the blood loving Vampire mindset.

"Yes Master. Sorry about that. I kinda got carried away" said Seras nervously while sticking her tongue out which would have looked cute if she isn't covered in Neji's blood.

"There is nothing to apologize about, my servant" waved off Alucard. "In fact, I think you did a fantastic job showing this dog his place" he said while glancing down and smirking at the unconscious Neji. "Now, let's go. We don't want to keep everyone waiting for the main event." He turns around, his trench coat flapping dramatically in the wind as he heads out of the arena.

Seras follows her Master from behind but pokes her chin in thought.

"Main event?"

 **Alvarez Empire and Crocus is based off of Fairy Tail**

 **Cast:**

 **Elizabeth - Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere**

 **Jason - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Sebastion - Black Butler**

 **Alucard - Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Mato - Fairy Tail**

 **Layfon 'Wolfstein' Alseif - Chrome Shelled Regios**

 **Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy VII/Advent Children**

 **Ken Kaneki - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Kenichi Shirahama - Kenichi**

 **Seras Victoria - Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Alvarez Empire Groups:**

 **Spriggan 12**

 **Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Knights of the Round - ?, ?, Cloud Strife, Layfon 'Wolfstein' Alseif, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

Page 23 of 23


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy.**

"Wasn't that fight awesome folks!?" announced Mato, earning cheers and shouts from the audience. The only people who aren't making any noise are the group from the Leaf Village who are all nervous at the fact that Sasuke literally has the Village's life in his hands.

Kakashi and Sakura have some sort of faith in Sasuke but even they know the circumstances if Sasuke were to lose. Jiraiya and Ino on the other hand hold no hope on Sasuke winning the tournament. He may be strong but he's not strong enough to handle those type of monsters.

"Don't worry about the Leaf because they aren't out of this yet! They have one final contestant left!" announced Mato with joy.

The crowd cheers even louder for the chance to see another Leaf Ninja get beaten by their own fighters. Years of bloodthirsty wars has gotten everyone used to seeing bloody fights to the death so they merely shrugged off Seras's gruesome beating of Neji.

"From the Hidden Leaf Village, he's the last of his Clan, the last loyal Uchiha in the Hidden Leaf and the supposed next leader of the Village, Sasuke Uchiha!" announced Mato while pointing towards the right entrance of the arena.

Sasuke walks out to the arena with his always arrogant smirk on his face. He has seen the fights before his and is slightly worried to having to face them but the majority of him is excited to fighting someone who might actually pose a somewhat threat to him. Sasuke walks up to the centre of the arena where Mato is but only makes it halfway there until he collapses to the floor. He grabs his chest to ease his rapidly beating heart but it does very little to calm it down. Sweat pours down his body as he tries to ignore the pain in his chest while doing his best to get a grip of his body

The reason for his pain?

A large majority of the audience in the stadium are releasing their KI on the Uchiha. Everybody knows of Sasuke Uchiha and how he is the main reason for their Emperor's pain when he was banished from Leaf eight years ago. To see such a character walk in the stadium with such an arrogant step does not sit well for many viewers of the audience. The KI eventually stops when Naruto raises his hand as a gesture for them to stop but from the smile on his face, everyone can tell he is flattered by their actions.

( Stands - Konoha Group )

"W-What the hell!" thought Jiraiya in shock as he scans the crowd around him in shock. "I thought they were Civilians?" He hasn't expected such thick KI to pour out of everyone in the stadium and to such a extent. What Jiraiya and company don't know is that a large majority of the West's population were effected by the continuous wars so much that everybody had to eventually learn to toughen up and fight for themselves.

It was literally a kill or be killed world.

"I-I r-really d-dont l-like t-this p-place" stuttered Ino with a new sense of fear for everybody around her. Especially the ones who don't look too much like humans and instead, more like monsters.

"Neither do I" sighed Jiraiya.

( Arena )

"Now that little incident is over and done with" said Mato before pointing towards the left side of the entrance. "Let me introduce his opponent!"

Once the pressure of the audiences Killing Intent wore off, Sasuke stops his heavy sweating and stands back up and walks over to Mato while sending a glare to the audience. Truth be told, he was not expecting such a bad welcome from the crowd. "Haven't they heard of the Uchiha Clan?" wondered Sasuke, thinking that they mustn't of have heard of it but is confused on why they are all glaring at him. "No matter, I'll impress them all with my might and eventually..." Sasuke looks up at the Royal Booth where Naruto is sitting and glares up at him as Naruto smirks down at himself. "...I'll show him his place at my feet."

Sasuke looks over to the other side of the stadium to see who his opponent is. He just can't wait to humiliate them and show everyone that he is the strongest, no matter if he is in the East or West.

His eyes widen as his opponent walks out of the shadows of the entrance. Nobody seems to notice Naruto and Elizabeth grin an almost scary grin once they see who he is fighting against.

A child?" thought Sasuke in surprise and a hint of anger. Having him, an Elite Jonin, to fight a child seems insulting to him as a Uchiha.

His opponent looks like he is on the verge of puberty because of his adolescent appearance. He has shaggy bloody hair and emerald green eyes. He is wearing a ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top of a loose tie. On his back is a sword with a green scale scabbard which is held up by a green leather belt with gold-coloured buckles. Attached to his hip is a sheath with a dagger blade in it. He is also wearing a pair of black boots.

What Sasuke and the Leaf group don't know is that he may look young but he is actually over three thousand years old. In fact, he isn't even human but is a Demon.

"The leader of the Seven Deadly Sins! He, who has gone toe-to-toe with the Emperor himself! The Sin of Wrath, Meliodas!" announced Mato while jumping up and down excitedly.

Meliodas waves to the audience in the stands, joyously as they cheer his name, all the while, he walks towards the centre of the arena where Sasuke and Mato are.

"Meliodas! Meldiodas! Meliodas!"

( Royal Booth )

"Looks like Sasuke is gonna get one hell of a lesson" remarked Naruto with a grin. "Not like he's gonna learn anything from it but the end result is still going to be so satisfying." The reason for his grin is because he is excited to watch Meliodas practically kill Sasuke.

In all of the West, there are only four people in the entire continent who can match him in a fight and his wife, Elizabeth is one of the four. The second is Meliodas who he fought three years ago during the Battle of Shanghai. Years ago, there were three armies who were all killing each other for the power over all of the West. One side is the army of Demons, Ghouls, Monsters etc, who all wanted the extermination of all humans, believing that they are the true superior races.

The other side was full of Holy Knights, Warriors, Wizards and any other human fighter. They wanted the extermination of all things that are not human, believing that they are all abominations to life and their religions.

And in the centre of it all was the army which Elizabeth led who wanted everyone to coexist with each other, no matter if they are human or demon. This is also the side which Naruto joined after entering the West.

Three years ago, Elizabeth's army had encountered the Non-Human army in the city of Shanghai which was the previous capital of the continent. During the battle, Naruto had met and battled Meliodas who had later betrayed the Non-Human army and joined Elizabeth's side. That was one of the few times, Naruto felt like he was actually gonna die in a fight. Fighting a skilled and powerful three thousand year old Demon will do that to a person. After their fight with each other which ended up with both of them being on the verge of death, the capital city of Shanghai was no more. All that was left of the great city was a massive crater which was twice its size.

It made the aftermath between Hashirams Senju and Madara Uchiha look like child's play when compared with Naruto's and Meliodas's.

"I'm going to enjoy this" thought Elizabeth with a sadistic smirk. He insulted her like a common whore and she is determined that he is going to pay in blood.

All that really matters to her is if Meliodas will be the one to spill it or will she have to do it.

( Arena )

"Is this suppose to be an insult? You want me to fight a kid?" asked Sasuke with his left hand on his hip and a raises his brow.

"You can take it anyway you want. If you don't fight him, you will be disqualified" said Mato, shrugging his shoulders uncaringly before he takes a few steps back so he can start the match.

"I heard from Naruto that you fought him to a standstill years ago when he was still apart of your Village. Is that true?" asked Meliodas, curiously while tilting his head. He has gotten quite friendly with the Emperor after the great war ended and one of the many things they discuss about are each others past. Meliodas would tell Naruto about what life is like in a Demon City while Naruto would tell him about his life in Konoha. One of the many things he told him was about how he and Sasuke fought to a standstill in the Valley of the End which has gotten Meliodas and a few others curious about Sasuke's skill level if he was able to fight evenly with their Emperor when they were a child.

Sasuke answers with a scoff. "I don't know what it matters to you but that dobe wouldn't have stood a chance against me if he wasn't using the Kyūbi's Chakra" said Sasuke in disdain. Meliodas narrows his eyes at the moment Sasuke calls Naruto a dobe but straightens himself out before anyone can notice.

"So you did fight him to a standstill then" confirmed Meliodas with a smirk. "That's good..."

"Why?" asked Sasuke while raising a brow.

"Begin!" announced Mato before running away.

Sasuke's Sharingan spins awake and he bends his knees down so he can run but his eyes widens when he sees Meliodas already standing in front of himself. "How is that possible!? I didn't even see him with my Sharingan" thought Sasuke in shock.

"...because so did I" said Meliodas before punching Sasuke in the chest.

Sasuke opens his mouth to let out a silent scream and some spittle and blood as Meliodas's fist breaks his ribs. In the last second, he had placed Chakra into his feet so he can stay in place but all it did was keep him from flying away and instead, makes his feet skid on the floor. Meliodas's punch forces Sasuke to skid back to the other side of the arena, almost hitting the wall.

Sasuke wobbles slightly as he stops skidding across the floor and he glares up at Meliodas while taking in a few deep breathes. He places his hands to his chest and they glow green with Healing Chakra which he thankfully, learned from Sakura. He clenches his teeth as he feels the pain from his ribs fixing themselves back into place.

All the while, Meliodas looks at his fist and back at Sasuke with surprise etched on his face before he frowns. He remembers punching Naruto in the chest but he didn't fly back like that. All he did was grunt a little and fight like nothing had happen. "Maybe he isn't as strong as I thought" thought Meliodas in disappoinment. It has been eight years since their fight so it is possible that Naruto is just better than Sasuke. He had heard that Naruto wasn't given any proper training while in the Village while Sasuke was given everything he wanted so it is possible that it all just balanced out.

"B-Basterd" panted Sasuke after finishing the healing process on his body. He goes through several hand signs before taking in a huge breath. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" declared Sasuke before spitting out a large ball of fire towards Meliodas.

The leader of the Seven Deadly Sins lifts his right hand with his front and middle finger out and without saying a word, the fireball stops in midair before returning to Sasuke with vigor. A special ability only he has which is known as Full Counter. With it, Meliodas can reflect all physical and power attacks back at his opponent and with more power.

Sasuke's eyes widens as he watches his own Jutsu come back at him but in twice the size. He uses a quick Body Substitution Jutsu to replace himself with a piece of rubble which evaporates from the heat of the fireball. Moving fast, Sasuke runs to his opponent's left side with his sword out if his sheath so he can cut him in half. That plan doesn't work out because Meliodas, amazingly stops his sword with a single finger before backhanding him away with his other hand. The Uchiha skids off the floor two times before righting himself to his feet.

Lightning bounces off his sword as he concentrates Lightning Chakra into it. With a battle cry, Sasuke raises the sword over his head and impales it into the floor. The lightning flys out of his sword and plows through the earth towards the blond. His lightning explodes upwards where Meliodas once stood but he had disappeared in a blur before the lightning can hit him. Sasuke's Sharingan barely sees Meliodas's moves and he senses him behind himself so he spreads his arms out while crying out "Chidori Current!" Lightning envelops Sasuke before shooting outwards in all directions. It's a technique he had created to act as a shield and as an attack. He turns around to only see in disappointment that his opponent isn't on the floor dead or paralyzed.

"Over here" came a voice to Sasuke's right so he turns to that direction to meet Meliodas's foot which bends his neck to the side.

"GAAHH!" shouted Sasuke in pain which only increases when Meliodas appears in front of himself and delievers a barrage of bone breaking punches and kicks. For his last move, Meliodas roundhouse kicks Sasuke into the wall which explodes from the impact as dust hides the Uchiha.

Meliodas eyes the dust cloud in suspicion because he, as well as others in the arena can feel something dark envelop Sasuke. The dust cloud gets blown away by Sasuke's Chakra which is surrounding him in a small twister of purple Chakra. Sasuke's Curse Mark glows while small marks pour out of it and envelops Sasuke's body. They all stretch out until they all join togethor to make Sasuke's skin turn ash gray. His hair lengthens to reach his lower back and to the disgust of many people in the audience, large webbed hands sprout out of Sasuke's back as a pair of wings.

"You can't win against me! With this power, I can't be stopped" declared Sasuke with a smug grin before running at Meliodas with High Jonin speed. He aims a punch to Meliodas's face but Meliodas tilts his head to the side to dodge it. Sasuke tries again but the result is still the same. This continues for a few minutes with Sasuke trying to punch and kick Meliodas who's casually holding his hands in his pockets and dodging Sasuke's blows with ease.

Tilting his head to dodge another punch, Meliodas decides to go on the offensive himself. Sasuke pulls back his fast for another punch but his head suddenly snaps back so fast that he feels like he just got whiplash. He looks back down at Meliodas in shock but that quickly turns back into pain once Meliodas punches Sasuke's face again and again. To most of the audience watching, his fists are moving so fast that they look like six blur lines which keep whipping Sasuke's head, snapping backwards and to the sides after every hit. After making Sasuke's face turn black and blue, Meliodas uppercuts him up in the air. Spittle and three teeth fly out of Sasuke's mouth as he is thrown upwards in the air.

Recovering from the assault, he spreads his wings out and flys up into the air and glares down at Meliodas while he feels his wounds recover and his teeth regenerate because of his Curse Seal's healing properties.

"Take this! Fire Style: Great Flame Flower Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke before spitting out multiple large fireballs which rain down all over the arena like meteors.

Meliodas raises a brow before lifting his fingers again and like last time, the fireballs stops in the air before firing back towards Sasuke but with even more power in them. Moving quickly, Sasuke swirves past the incoming balls of fire which all explode in the sky in a firework show of inferno.

With a growl, Sasuke grabs his right forearm and concentrates for his prime Jutsu. Black lightning covers Sasuke's arm as he prepares to fly down and impale his annoying opponent with his A-Rank Jutsu. That is until he notices that Meliodas isn't anywhere on the arena floor.

"Where is he?" wondered Sasuke as his Sharingan scans the arena. He quickly finds out where he is when he feels someone grab his wings.

"These things are disgusting. I think I'll get rid of them for you" said Meliodas while he's standing on Sasuke's back. All of a sudden, he flips backward while still holding onto Sasuke's wings and knees the top of his head which shoots Sasuke down to the floor and because of his tight hold on Sasuke's wings, they painfully tear apart off of his back.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Sasuke in pain as he feels his wings get torn off of his body as well as slamming into the ground and making a crater underneath his person. His pain only amplifies when Meliodas lands on his already sore back which makes the crater under Sasuke twice the size as it was. Meliodas calmly hops off of Sasuke who's Curse Seal recedes back into its normal state.

"Winner!" declared Mato as he reappears back in the arena.

The audience yet again, erupt in a shower of applause but this time, it's twice as loud than the others, mainly because they just watched the arrogant Uchiha get beaten into a bloody pulp.

( Stands - Konoha Group )

"I guess that's it" sighed Ino with her head down in disappointment.

"Tsunade's not going to like this" thought Jiraiya with a sigh of his own.

While both Jiraiya and Ino collect their thoughts on the current matter, Kakashi stares at Sasuke in shock as the Uchiha slowly climbs out of the crater. "How is this possible!?" Kakashi thought in disbelief. "Sasuke has years of training with Danzo and I. He's Chakra is at a High Jonin level and with the Curse Seal, its Kage level so how can he be defeated so easily?"

"Umm, what's Sasuke doing?" asked Ino, nervously as she points to the arena floor. Jiraiya and Kakashi follows her line of sight and they watch in horror as lightning bounces off of Sasuke's hand in the form of a Chidori.

"Crap!" is everyone's collective thoughts.

( Arena )

Sasuke slowly climbs out of the crater and winces from the pain coming off of his back. His ears are defeaned by the constant screams and cheers from the audience but everything slowly goes silent but a silent clap. He looks up to the source of the clap and glares with all his anger at Naruto who is clapping alongside Elizabeth while smiling down at himself.

Sasuke's blood boils as he sees Naruto with that look on his face.

A look which translates to "I win"

"No way in hell!" thought Sasuke in fury as he forms a Chidori in his right hand. Concentrating the rest of his Chakra into his feet, he jumps up towards the Royal Booth with his arm poised back.

His target?

Naruto's heart.

Naruto and Elizabeth stop their clapping and calmly sit in their seats as Sasuke charges at them with his very lethal Jutsu and Naruto raises his hand to warn the Samurai guards to not intercept him.

It isn't until Sasuke is just three feet from them that Elizabeth clicks her fingers. "Sebastian."

"Of course, Milady" replied Sebastion with a bow and smile before running in front of the royal couple and palming the incoming Sasuke in his chest. Sasuke gasps out in pain as he feels tons of pressure go into his chest until after what feels like hours, he is pushed away from Sebastion and falls from the sky and collapses to the arena floor in a heap.

"Gah!" screams Sasuke in pain as he grabs his chest to try to ease the pain in it but all it did is worsen it when he places pressure to it.

Elizabeth stands up from her seat and glares down at the injured Uchiha. "Seize him! Sasuke Uchiha has just tried to assassinate my husband! " she ordered, pointing at Sasuke. Immediately, Samurai guards flood into the arena and force the shouting and cursing Sasuke to his feet before cuffing him with Chakra suppression cuffs.

Faster than than the Leaf group can try to help him, they soon find themselves surrounded by more Golden Samurai who all have their swords poised in their fatal positions.

The audience quickly shout out in anger for the sudden act of assassination towards their Empress and Emperor and all rise up to their feet.

"This isn't good" thought Jiraiya, a bit of sweat dripping down his face. Their situation just got a lot worst.

( Throne Room )

After several hours, the tournament ends with Meliodas winning after defeating Cloud in the finals. After awarding him with his prize, Naruto left for the throne room with his wife to settle the situation. Now, Naruto and Elizabeth are dealing with the Leaf group in the throne room.

"So..." started off Naruto, leaning against his left fist while he sits beside his wife in their thrones. Below them are Jiraiya, Ino, Kakashi, Sakura and a still cuffed Sasuke who are all mixed between being scared or angry. Neji, Lee and Kiba are all still in the infirmary because of their severe injuries but are being watched by Samurai. "...what do we do with you now?"

"I say we butcher the bug, cut him into bits and feed him to the dogs" said Elizabeth as she glares down at the still injured Uchiha. She enjoyed watching him bleed but now she just wants him dead. For the suggestion about her from yesterday and for how he tried to assassinate her husband with a fatal Jutsu.

"Sebastion, make a list" said Naruto with a grin while clicking his fingers.

"Yes sir" replied Sebastian as he takes out a notebook and a pen.

"First, dogs. Second, a butcher. Third, a very strong drink. I feel like celebrating" said Naruto with a grin. He isn't one to gloat but the image of Sasuke finally getting what he deserves is exciting him to the brink of partying.

"Excellent choice sir" said Sebastion with a smile while writing the list down on the notebook.

"You can't do that!" shouted Sakura while taking a step forward but a sword around her neck helps her to remember her current situation.

"And why the hell can't I? He tried to assassinate an Emperor. Do you not understand the seriousness of the situation? The least he deserves is a slow death" stated Elizabeth, glaring down at the pinkette who squirms underneath the glare.

"He is the only loyal Uchiha to the Leaf Village. If he dies, the Uchiha Clan dies with him" explained Kakashi, hoping that will be enough for them to not do anything rash.

"You make it sound like I care" said Elizabeth in a very non-caring tone which causes the group from the Leaf to get very nervous while making Sasuke mad at how incaring she is to him and his Clan. "Sebastion, prepare the execution stand. I want this bug's execution to be public" ordered Elizabeth, earning a nod from her loyal butler.

"Of course, Milady. It shall be done."

"Now hold on a minute" said Naruto while raising his hand, a devious grin on his face. Everyone stares at Naruto in confusion, hope and slight anger. "Let's not be too hasty. After all, he is the last Uchiha in the Leaf" said Naruto but the way he said Uchiha is clearly with sarcasm.

"So what do you propose?" asked Elizabeth with suspicion since she recognizes the smirk on Naruto's face.

"He is the last Uchiha so he must be worth a lot to the Leaf. I'm sure they would pay anything for the return of their precious Uchiha" said Naruto, enjoying the understanding and angry looks from the Leaf Nin.

"You want us to ransom him?" asked Elizabeth with her own grin growing at the idea of it. Bankrupt the already economically damaged Village will really hurt them all and will most likely damage the Uchiha's pride.

"Why not?" said Naruto with a shrug. "If he is as important as they say, it's a small price to pay for the Uchiha."

"You would do that to the Village that raised you!" shouted Kakashi, trying his best not to move so the swords around him won't pierce any of his vital spots. "Is this how you treat the Village after everything we have done for you!"

"Yes" he simply said with a smirk.

"What is it you want?" asked Jiraiya, knowing that whatever it is, it'll hurt the Village in more ways than one.

"I want what was supposed to be mine from the very start" said Naruto, his smirk long gone and now replaced with a face which is a mix between neutral and angry.

"What was suppose to be yours from the very start?" repeated Ino with an unsure tone.

"That's right" relied the Emperor in a stern tone. "I want what is rightfully mine. I want my I heritance."

( Mercurius - Main Bedroom )

Night has come and the group from the Leaf Village have gone to their inn to rest before they leave to send the message to the Hokage and Council. The Shinobi who see injured during the tournament have also been taken out of the infirmary so they can travel with their group the next day, although with their injuries, it will take them a while to get to the Village. Naruto had thought about providing an airship to transport them but he threw that idea away after remembering a certain time where his legs were broken by a Jonin when he was four. If he can get all the way to his apartment from the other side of the Village without anyone seeing him then why can't they?

Sasuke has been taken to their coldest and wettest cell and Elizabeth made sure to let Jason have a few goes on him for a laugh. Of course, the Uchiha was taken kicking and cursing but that just seemed to be music in Elizabeth's ears.

Right now, Naruto and Elizabeth are preparing to go to bed.

"Do you think they'll give us your inheritance?" asked Elizabeth while putting on her purple nightgown which complements her voluptuous figure. Two years of marriage has made it so she is no longer shy showing her body to her husband. Her armour and dress has been put away into her closet for safe keeping.

"Not like they have a choice on the matter" said Naruto while putting on his light blue pajama pants. He prefers to sleep without a shirt on which Elizabeth doesn't argue against. "They will want Sasuke to continue his Uchiha name by birthing more Uchiha's for them. If they don't, they can say goodbye to the Uchiha Clan" he told his wife with a chuckle, an image of Sasuke's head getting lobbed off going through his head.

"What if they try something with the retrieval team?" asked Elizabeth, referring to the retrieval team who's job is to recover all possessions of Naruto's parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Afterwards, they are to give over the location of Sasuke who will be taken to a secure and private location at the outskirts of the Village.

Naruto sits on the bed and takes a thinking pose while Elizabeth brushes her hair at her dressing table. "Hmm, true. There are plenty of desperate people who might attack the retrieval team, no matter the consequence" said Naruto, thinking about a few Clan Heads and the Civilians.

"So, what should we do?" asked Elizabeth while turning around her chair. She may be the true leader of the Empire but this situation mostly involves her husband so his decisions matter more here than her own.

"I say we should place two Knights of the Round and two of my Spriggan 12 among the retrieval team. Just in case" said Naruto, getting a nod from Elizabeth. The retrieval team won't be an easy bunch to fight but with two Knights of Round and Spriggan 12, it's literally overkill.

The Spriggan 12 are similar to the Knights of the Round group but instead of having twelve of the Empire's strongest Swordsmen and Swordswomen, it contains twelve of the Empire's strongest Wizards, Demons, Witches etc, who's power surpasses all others. The members of the group are known as Shields of Spriggan. It's a group Naruto has formed as his own private elite forces and he has made sure that they are more loyal to him than anyone else, even his wife, although they will still o he. Each member are so powerful that they can destroy armies by themselves. However, Shield of One and Shield of Two are on a whole different class than them as their magic power is so immense, they've been classed as Legendary Class Wizards which is the highest rank a person can get after SSS-Class. The rest of the Spriggan 12 are ranked as SSS-Class which shows that they aren't slouches either. Just like the Knights of the Round, all members of the Spriggan 12 are provided with nobility and the Shield of One is allowed to choose whatever Country they want to rule over.

"Very well. We'll wait for their letter and then send them to retrieve your inheritance. Hopefully, they don't cause any problems. If they do..."

"We'll destroy them" finished Naruto before picking up a surprised Elizabeth off her feet and dropping her on the bed beside him and wraps the silk blankets over themselves. "Now sleep. We've got a hard day tomorrow." And with that Naruto falls to sleep with his face on top of Elizabeth's hair.

"Idiot..." muttered Elizabeth with a blush as she leans deeper into Naruto's body before drifting off to sleep.

( Konoha - Council Chambers )

Two weeks have passed since the Annual Dueling Tournament ended and Jiraiya's group have finally arrived back to the Village. It took a lot longer because of several injuries within the group. These being Kiba's back, Lee's broken limbs and Neji's pummeled body. Sakura has done her best to stabilize the three of them but any longer and they wouldn't have made it.

After dropping the boys to the hospital, Jiraiya dismissed Sakura and Ino and headed off to the Hokage Tower with Kakashi. A Council meeting has been called in once news of Jiraiya's arrival was heard.

Now Jiraiya and Kakashi are standing in front of the entire Council who are all sitting at their semi-circle table. Tsunade sits in the middle where the Hokage is to always sit, six Civilian representatives are at her left side along with the three elders and the Clan Heads are sitting at her right. The only seat which is empty in the Council Chamber is the Clan Head seat for the Uchiha Clan which the elders, Tsunade and Clan Heads noticed once sitting down.

"Jiraiya and Kakashi, report the results of your latest mission" ordered Danzo, getting a glare from Tsunade which he just ignores.

"Mission fail. We've been denied an alliance with the Empire and we have lost the tournament" said Jiraiya while folding his arms.

This does not sit well with the Council as some whisper to each other.

"Explain" ordered Danzo. Nobody can see him tightening his grip on his cane once he hears that they have not gotten an alliance with the Empire of the West and lost the tournament as well.

"We were caught sneaking into the capital city by an unknown foe and he immobilized us and took us to the dungeons underneath the palace of the capital" said Jiraiya. This causes a few brows to rise from hearing that one person was able to immobilize the entire group which holds Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Later, we met the Empress of the Alvarez Empire." A perverted giggle escapes Jiraiya as a flash of Elizabeth's body comes back to mind. The females glare at the Sannin but allows him to continue with his report. " After a few minutes of..." Memories of Sasuke's jeering and cocky attitude replays in Jiraiya's memory. "...negotiating, she rejected our proposal. Afterwards, Sasuke said something stupid which almost got him killed."

"Where is Sasuke anyway?" asked Homura in suspicion as he looks at Jiraiya and at the Uchiha Clan seat then back at Jiraiya.

"I'm getting to that" said Jiraiya with a glare to the elder before returning to his story. "The Empress was going to kill him but someone arrived and stopped her from doing it."

"Who was it?" asked Danzo, wondering if they have an ally in the West. Thoughts of how to use them to his advantage flood Danzo's mind.

Jiraiya's mouth makes a straight line as he remembers back to how Naruto walked into the throne room with a sense of grace in his steps. The ways he looked at them like as if they weren't even worthy enough to kiss his shoes makes Jiraiya inwardly wince at the memory. "It was...Naruto" said Jiraiya and like how he and Kakashi expected, the Council room erupts into a state of chaos.

"The demon is alive!?" shouted a bewildered Civilian, anger sprouting out of everything he says.

"We must send out Hunter Nin to end him!" shouted another Civilian.

"What happened to the retrieval order?" asked Shikaku, wondering if the Civilians are really that stupid. "If we kill him, how are we going to get back our allies? Doing such a thing might have them ally themselves with our enemies."

"The pup is in the west?" asked Tsume with surprise. She has nothing against him but she feels like having him out of the Village is a lot more safe than having him beside them. At least, if the Seal were to break, they will have a chance to prepare for the Kyūbi's arrival.

"I would've thought that the Akatsuki would have gotten him by now" mentioned Hiashi.

"Naruto...is alive!" thought Tsunade with wide eyes before a small smile forms and tears escape her eyes. "He's alive!"

"If that is true, why didn't you bring him back to the Village?" asked Danzo while narrowing his eye. He'll need to send his ROOT to capture the Jinchuriki and return him to the Village to be trained as the weapon he has always wanted to use against the other Villages. He had wanted to at the start but the Akatsuki problem seemed to be a larger problem than having the Kyūbi.

"Maybe it is because he is the Emperor of the Empire?" said Jiraiya with a shrug of his shoulders.

Silence echoes in the Council Chambers as everyone stares at Jiraiya in disbelief.

"You must be joking" said Hiashi, not believing that the same orange wearing brat is the ruler of an entire continent.

"Sadly, he speaks the truth" said Kakashi with a sigh. "It turns out that he is married to the Empress so he is technically, the Emperor of the Empire. Everyone seems to love the brat."

Again, the Council Chambers erupt in an even louder sense of chaos as Civilians and Nin try their best to over shout each other.

"We need to use this to our benefit!" shouted a Civilian merchant with a potbelly. "The demon is the Village's property which means that we actually own the Empire!"

"This can help us with the Village's economic problem" said Chõza with a grin. If they liquidate everything in the Empire, the Village will become wealthy for years to come, maybe even centuries. They could even have recipes that he can use in his restaurant.

"We must send a team out right now to regain control over the demon" said another Civilian who begins to think about the wealth the Village will bring in once they take over the Empire.

"You can't actually think it will be that easy?" asked Tsunade in disbelief at the Council's stupidity. She knew that they are all greedy idiots but this is taking it to a new level. She thinks that the Village's economic downfall has made everyone even more desperate than they usually are.

"Of course it is. We'll just explain to the demon how the banishment order has been null and void and he has been ordered to return to the Village. If not, he shall be executed for deserting the Village" said Danzo as he thinks of hundreds of ideas on how to use this new source of information to his use.

"Shame that it won't work" said Jiraiya with a shake of his head.

"Why wouldn't it work?" asked Inoichi in confusion.

"It's because he has no more love for the Village" stated Jiraiya. "You all betrayed him and left him to be picked off by the Akatsuki. At this point, he would rather see the Village burn than come back."

"He doesn't have a choice on the matter. If he doesn't come back than he'll be executed for desertion" stated Koharu with a serious expression.

"Do you not hear yourself!?" shouted Jiraiya, having lost his patience with the Council. "He is an emperor of an entire continent! He no longer has anything to do with the Leaf and its not like you can force him back here!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shikaku in interest, his former laziness gone and now, his Nara mind analyzing all the information he has been told so far.

"They have some very powerful people there. Several I've seen are around the level of a Kage but the Empress is on a whole different league to them" stated Jiraiya. "She has enough Chakra to almost make a Bijū jealous."

All eyes widen at hearing that the Empress has Bijū level Chakra. "That's not all" interrupted Kakashi. "When I tried to use my Sharingan to copy some of their techniques, it wasn't working. They somehow have something which blocks off my Sharingan Eye's copying abilities." This causes a lot more worry to dwell inside the Council members hearts once they realise what he truly means.

"In other words, they might have a way to counter our Sharingan and possibly Byakugan abilities" said Inoichi in shock.

"This does not bode well for us" said Shibi while lowering his head.

"We must make a move on them now! If they have ways to counter our Bloodlines, they are a danger to the Village's security and way of life!" exclaimed Homura, slamming his hand onto the table.

"Naruto has an entire Empire at his beck and call and from what Jiraiya told us, his wife is on the level of a Bijū for crying out loud! We have enough problems as it is!" shouted Tsunade.

"The Hokage is right. If we want the Village to survive, we must first deal with the other Villages before thinking about doing anything else" said Shikaku, his Nara mind going to work.

"That isn't even the worse of the Village's problems" said Jiraiya before taking out a scroll which everyone looks at.

"What is that?" demanded Danzo but Jiraiya ignores him an hands the scroll over to Tsunade who opens it and reads it to herself.

The more she reads, the more shock is evident on her face. "He can't be serious" said Tsunade while looking at Jiraiya who confirms it with a nod.

"Sad to say bit it's true. He really isn't messing around."

"What is it? What's on the scroll?" asked Hiashi with a frown along with a sense of worry creeping up his spine and into his heart.

"Naruto wants everything which belongs to his parents. He wants everything of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Scrolls, weapons and even their bank accounts" said Tsunade in shock.

"No way! That demon has no right to such things!" shouted the same Civilian with a potbelly.

"If not, he will execute Sasuke Uchiha who he has taken capture for trying to execute him."

"What!" shouted almost everyone in the Council Chambers at hearing this. Their prized Shinobi who is to be their next Hokage has actually been taken hostage.

"We must get him back!" shouted Homura but is silenced by a glare from Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"And how do you propose to do that? asked Tsunade while glaring at the elder. "Attack an Empire while we are barely hanging on by a thread? It's either hand over everything which Naruto has asked for or Sasuke Uchiha will be executed for his crime against the Alvarez Empire. He'll send a team to recover the goods next week and afterwards, they'll provide us with the location of Sasuke."

"How do we know that they won't just lie to us and kill Sasuke after we hand them over everything?" asked Tsume with a growl.

"We don't" replied Tsunade with furrowed brows.

While everyone continues with their meeting, a plan hatches in Danzo's mind. "That retrieval team might pose useful" he thought with a hum.

( One Week Later - Konoha Gates )

On route to the large Village gates is a small convoy of twenty Gold Samurai, ten Shinobi and Kunoichi as well as twenty Silver Knights who all have Halberds instead of Swords.

The armour of a Silver Knight is less bulky than their Samurai counterparts which provides them with easier and quicker agility. Their armour, like the Samurai, have two Seals placed inside them. The first Seal lessens the weight of the armour on the individual which allows them faster movement and a hardening Seal which strengthens the armour to provide better defense. A large majority of armour and weaponry have these Seals which was made by the only Level 10 Seal Master in the Alvarez Empire. Naruto Uzumaki.

The Ninja are all dressed in dark purple long sleeve shirts, underneath black protective vest, black ANBU pants and a purple mask which is just like the one Kakashi wears. Underneath their clothes are a set of mesh armour which covers their torso and llimbs. On each of their backs are a large Sealing Scroll which they are going to use to seal away all of Naruto's inheritance.

Leading the small entourage of Samurai and Knights are five indivuals who aren't wearing any sort of uniform to show their allegiance. There are three males and two females.

To the far left is Sakata Gintoki who was born into the world without any parents because they were killed off by bandits so he was forced to survive by picketing the pockets of dead corpses in the aftermath of a battlefield. Later, he was trained by a Samurai on how to use a sword. Years later, he joined Elizabeth's army and fought for peace for the continent. During the war, Gintoki had earned himself the title "White Demon" due to his powerful swordplay and white demonic appearance on the battlefield. He is also known as the Knight of Twelve.

Gintoki has a natural perm. His silverly-blue hair is in a constant mess and he has bordeaux-coloured dead fish eyes which are called such because they are nearly always half-lidded. His outfit consist of a white yukata with blue swirl patterns on the bottom and end of the sleeves, worn so only his left arm goes through the sleeve, and the right droops down over his obi. Over this, he wears a black belt buckled so that there is a leftover dangling from the buckle, from which his bokutō Lake Toya hangs. Underneath, he wears a black, red-lined shirt with a popped collar and black pants. He also wears knee-high black boots, buckled at the top and above his foot.

All in all, his outfit suggests an air of laziness.

To his left is Brandish who is known all over the Alvarez Empire as the "Country Demolisher". She is also the Shield of Eight which is the eight highest rank in the Spriggan 12. She is a member of the elite group because of her high amount of Magic Power but also because of her ability to manipulate the mass of anything she wants. A very simple, yet deadly power which only she possesses.

She wears her green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her face like horns. She also wears silver cross-shaped earrings. She wears something akin to that of a Burgundy swimsuit which shows off her large bust and a golden fancy coat with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-coloured high heels. On her right thigh is the mark of the Alvarez Empire.

She walks with a calm, yet waspish expression.

To her left is a fellow member of the Spriggan 12 who likes to be known as God Serana. He is the sole example of the Hybrid Theory because he has been implanted with eight Dragon Lacrima which allows him to use eight different powers of the late Dragons. He is a very powerful Wizard who has earned the title, Shield of 6. His sole dream is to find a living dragon and to kill it so he can prove to the world that he is a true Dragon Slayer. However, that will be difficult, seeing as Dragons have been extinct for hundreds of years but he still hopes for the day that one returns.

God Serena is a man with medium length, wavy and spiked light-coloured hair which juts out at the top of his head in a shape similar to rabbit ears. He has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose. He is dressed in fanciful robes and simple boots. His most noticeable attribute is a large wheel of blades on his back which resembles a dharma wheel, giving him the superficial resemblance of a divine figure.

He walks on the dirt road with an arrogant grin adorning his face.

To his own left is the second Knight of the Round member, Lightning. Having lost her dad at a young age and losing her mother at age fifteen, Lightning was forced to grow up so she could take care of her sister. By the time the large war was going on, Lightning chose to join the side of humans. When the war ended and Elizabeth's army took over the continent, Lightning was invited to join the Empress's special group because of her skill with her swords and gunblades. Knowing the benefits of being a Knight of the Round can help keep her sister safe, Lightning accepted the offer and became the Knight of Ten.

Lightning is a young woman with rose-coloured hair and pale aqua eyes. She is wearing a black and silver Valkyrie armour and has a large red shield attached to her left arm. Attached to her hip is the sheath which holds her specialty weapon, Crimson Blitz.

She walks with an air of seriousness which goes along with her stern expression.

( Equilibrium Outfit )

In front of the group is the current leader of the small convoy who had personally asked the Emperor himself to let him be apart of the group going to the Village. He has long vibrant red hair, with two fore locks over both shoulder and the rest reaches down his back and green eyes. He is wearing a sleeveless yukata along with matching martial arts pants and shoes.

He walks to the Village with a sense of nostalgia and a hint of mischief.

"Seems like we've been expected" said Brandish, noticing the two dozen ANBU which are all at the gate. In front of them is Tsunade with Jiraiya at her left side.

Walking closer so they can get within speaking distance, everyone stops and stares at each other. After a few minutes of an intense stare off, the redhead walks forward as well as Tsunade. They meet in the centre between their groups.

"Have you come to a decision?" he asked with a smirk.

"We have" relied Tsunade, nodding her head.

"And?"

"...We accept the trade. Naruto's inheritance for Sasuke Uchiha's safe return."

"Excellent" smirked the redhead before making a hand sign to explain to his group to move in. The group walks forward and the ANBU reluctantly split apart to make way for the convoy. The redhead walks past Tsunade to follow his group but stops as Jiraiya asks him a question.

"What's your name?" he asked in curiosity. Years of battle experience and fighting in the Third Ninja War has helped the Sannin to get a feel on danger and for some reason, his senses are screaming at him that the red haired man is beyond dangerous, as well as the four other strange looking individuals.

The man slightly turns his head so he is able to look at Jiraiya over his shoulder and grins.

"Kurama."

Kurama follows his group into the Village while Jiraiya frowns as he stares at the now revealed Kuruma's back. All the while, nobody notices Kurama's eyes change into red slits before returning back to normal.

( Underground ROOT Headquarters )

Danzo is standing on top of a suspended bridge and he's watching several of his ROOT Nin practicing their drill at the very bottom of his the underground base. In a poof of smoke, a ROOT ANBU appears in the kneeling position with his head bowed low.

"My lord, the group from the West have arrived" reported the ROOT ANBU to his master.

Danzo looks like as if he didn't hear his pawn speak and after a few minutes, he says "Very well. Commence with Operation Firestorm" The ROOT nods before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Danzo looks up to the ceiling of the base.

"They are a threat to the Village and all threats must be dealt with" thought Danzo before returning to watching his pawns practice their skills.

 **Cast:**

 **Elizabeth - Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere**

 **Jason - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Sebastion - Black Butler**

 **Alucard - Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Mato - Fairy Tail**

 **Layfon 'Wolfstein' Alseif - Chrome Shelled Regios**

 **Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy VII/Advent Children**

 **Ken Kaneki - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Kenichi Shirahama - Kenichi**

 **Seras Victoria - Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Meliodas - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Sakata Gintoki - Gintama**

 **Brandish - Fairy Tail**

 **God Serena - Fairy Tail**

 **Lightning - Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2/Lightning Returns**

 **Kurama - Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Alvarez Empire Groups:**

 **Spriggan 12 - ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, God Serena, ?, Brandish, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Seven Deadly Sins - Meliodas, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Knights of the Round - ?, ?, Cloud Strife, Layfon 'Wolfstein' Alseif, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, Lightning, ?, Sakata Gintoki**

Page 17 of 17


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Kuruma is the Kyūbi but he's human form is Kuruma from Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Enjoy.**

( Crocus - Throne Room )

"Are the convoy in the Village yet?" asked Elizabeth while Naruto looks down at their bowing spy in expectancy.

"Yes your Majesty. The convoy has successfully entered the Leaf Village with minimum trouble" said Ryu who is the loyal Spy Master for the royal couple.

While Jiraiya's spy network is impressive since he does hire innkeepers, ship captains and other Civilians to watch and listen for anything important, Ryu's own spy network is clearly the better version since his spies are all Jonin level Shinobi and Kunoichi who have been thought the tricks of deceit and espionage since they were at the age of six. All of his spies have been trained to hide in shadows and in plain sight by him personally so he knows that they have enough skill to fool almost everyone. Because of their skills to hide within the shadows, they are able to discover important information and leave without anyone even knowing they were there. The results are good since information have been pouring in ever since he has formed his spy network so if something were to suddenly happen in the Alvarez Empire or in the Elemental Nations, Naruto and Elizabeth will know about it within an hour.

Ryu Hayabusa is a young man in his 20s who stands at a height of 5"10'. He is in peak physical condition with a muscular build. Like every other Ninja in Alvarez, he wears a face mask to hide his identity. His eyes are a vibrant green colouration with a golden hue. He wears a black sleek outfit which he calls his Legendary Black Falcon outfit. He also wears a headpiece which covers his head and hair and he wears a scarf.

Ryu is known by the populace as "The Ultimate Ninja" because of his large vary of skills in espionage and fighting. Another reason is because, unlike the Ninja in the Elemental Nations who all tend to use flashy Jutsus to show off their power, Ryu is one of the view Ninja who practice the true art of being a Ninja which means he hides in the shadows and strikes without mercy before disappearing again from plain sight. This is why Elizabeth has made Ryu the Spy Master for the Empire. His large spy sources from within the West and East and because he is what a Shinobi should be. Deadly and Sneaky. While he does prefer to strike from the shadows, Ryu is also famous for his mastery over using a sword, a scythe and claw weapons.

"That's good. Keep us posted on the events there" said Naruto, earning a nod from Ryu.

"Of course, my lord" said Ryu with his arm over his chest.

"What's the progress of the Akatsuki?" asked Elizabeth, wanting information on the Bijū hunters. They may have unsealed Kuruma out of her husband but the Akatsuki doesn't know about that so they'll still be gunning for her husband.

"They've begun to move" said Ryu as Naruto tenses at hearing that.

"Where are they heading?" asked Elizabeth with narrowed eyes.

"My spies have told me that Mad Bomber Deidera and Sasori of the Red Sand are making a move towards the Sand Village."

"They must be going for Gaara" stated Naruto in worry for his friend. "We must send someone to intercept them before they get away. And I think I know just who to send" said Naruto before whispering the name to Elizabeth who thinks about it for a few seconds before nodding her head in agreement.

"I'll send him immediately. Any other news in the Elemental Nation?" asked Elizabeth.

"Rock, Cloud and Sound have begun to spread their territory around their borders. They are slowly gaining ground on the Leaf Village and by my calculations, they will be surrounded within five weeks" said Ryu.

"Sad shame" thought Naruto sarcastically.

"That will be all Ryu" said Elizabeth. while waving away the Ninja.

Ryu stands up and bows before disappearing from the room entirely.

"So the Leaf are on the verge of destruction" muttered Elizabeth in disinterest.

"They had it coming for years. If the other Villages weren't going to do it, I'd probably do it myself" remarked Naruto, knowing that by now, he can destroy the Village by himself if he wants to at this point.

( Konoha )

Civilians and Ninja all step aside as the convoy from Alvarez walk through the Leaf Village, the Spriggans, Knights of Round and Kuruma leading them towards the Clan Compound which is in the Clan Sector of the Village. Tsunade, Jiraiya and the ANBU from the entrance are all walking around the convoy to make sure that none of them slip away from the group.

All the while, everyone glares at the intruding foreigners with disdain since they were all told of the situation regarding Naruto in the Empire. To know that there are actual people who are stupid enough to follow the demon makes them sick to their stomachs.

The Samurai, Knights and Ninja are all keeping their wits high and are watching the crowds around them in case someone tries to attack. The same can be said with Lightning.

Brandish, Kuruma, God Serena and Gintoki on the other hand, aren't taking the situation very seriously.

Kuruma isn't because he is finding it funny that he is actually walking through the Village which hates him so and nobody is even sparing him a third glance.

Brandish doesn't feel like keeping her guard up because she knows that her highly trained reflexes will be enough to help her shrink anything which she may find as a threat. Although, she is finding the lustful gazes of the males annoying which are making it hard for her not to do something against them. Sadly, she can't do anything unless provoked first.

Gintoki's mind is in a slight daze which is quite obvious from his very bored expression and how he is picking his nose with his pinkie without a care in the world.

That is probably why that when a rock came soaring at him, he wasn't ready for it so he got hit across the side of his face, drawing blood to spill down his face. Silence fills the air as everyone stares at the brave youth in awe, disbelief and from the convoy, pity. The man who threw the rock is a twenty year old and from the clothes he is wearing, it's obvious that he's from a Civilian background.

Gintoki touches the wound on his head and places it in front of his face to see a good amount of his blood. He then looks towards the young man who did it with an emotionless expression. The Nin in the area all tense up in case something happens which will need them to stop.

Tsunade takes a step to handle the situation before anything bad happens but it cut short by the man who threw the rock.

Thinking that the man is too afraid to talk back, the young man shouts "Take that you demon lover! That's wh-" The last thing the young man sees is Gintoki's katana before his head finds itself disconnected from his body. The head flys up in the air and blood shoots out of the neck wound like a fountain out of the still standing corpse. His head and body hit off the floor togethor at the same time and it isn't until then that everyone realizes what just happened. The Civilians all edge away from the group as a pair of ANBU jump beside Gintoki and grab his shoulders.

"Halt! You are under ar..." The ANBU's voice dies down and he as well as his partner begin to shake in anxiety as Gintoki surrounds himself in a white aura which radiates bloodlust which they have never felt before. Gintoki turns his head slightly towards the ANBU which spoke and said ANBU gasps while he looks at Gintoki's eye which is hidden by his hair but the ANBU can still see a shining red glow from behind his thresh of hair.

"D-D-Demon" whispered the ANBU in fear before he and his partner take slow yet shaky steps from the Knight of Twelve. Gintoki spoke no words to the ANBU or anyone else and instead, stares down the pair of ANBU before taking his place back infront of the convoy which takes off the moment he joins back.

Like as if nothing just happened, Gintoki loses his powerful aura and returns back to his almost tired expression and starts picks his nose again. The Ninja and Civilians just look at the back of the convoy, some in fear, and others, in anger.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Tsunade while not happy that someone from the Village just got killed, she knows that she can't do a thing about it since the Civilian was the first to make a move. She is also slightly irked at how she as well as Jiraiya and the ANBU never sensed the white hair man until he had killed off the Civilian. "Such a waste" she thought, referring to how young the man had to die.

"Yes it was. By the way, fine job, Gin. said Kuruma, turning his head to Gintoki with his usual mischievous smirk.

"Huh?"

"Wait a minute" said Lightning, stopping the convoy when she notices that something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Gintoki before taking his finger out of his nose and flicking away the booger.

"Where is God Serena?" asked Lightning in her usual stern tone which seems to have a sharper edge in it.

"I think he said that he was going to get a drink. Something about trying sake" answered Brandish in a non-caring tone.

"Drink!? At a time like this!? We have a mission to fulfill!" shouted Lightning in anger. While she is a Knight of the Round, Lightning is also known for her perfect attendance record as well as her perfect mission record. Serena's disappearance may put a dent in both of her records but she intends to keep them as they are.

"We don't have time for this. Gin, find him and bring him back to the compound!" ordered Lightning to her fellow Knight of Round. Usually, fellow Knights of the Rounds and Spriggans can't other each other around, no matter the rank, but Kuruma has placed Lightning as second in command after him in the mission so being her usual bossy self, she uses the rank to her advantage.

"Do I have to? Why not get one of the lackeys to find him?" asked Gintoki while pointing his thumb behind him towards the convoy of Samurai, Ninja and Knights.

"Gin..." warned Lightning as literal lighting sparks around her in small bolts.

"Fine" he sighed, walking off since he doesn't want to have to get electrified by an angry Lightning. The path of Civilian and Ninja all make way for him without reluctance since he has placed plenty of fear in their hearts after his unmerciful show with the youth.

When Gintoki heads out to find the Shield of Six, Kuruma leads the convoy back on track towards the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound along with Tsunade, Jiraiya and the entourage of ANBU following them.

Ten minutes of walking through the streets, the convoy finally make it to the Clan Sector of the Village which they can tell because of the many large Clan buildings which look like they have seen better days. Cracks and moss can be seen spread across the walls and roofs of the compounds. Even the almighty Hyūga Clan's building has worsen since the economic down break.

Making their way past all the compounds, the convoy stops at the end of the street where their target is located. Unlike the other compounds which are all slowly rotting away, the Uzumaki/Namikazi compound looks as good as new. The reason being that Kushina and Minato had placed Stasis Seals all over the compound which protects the building from deteriorating away. Something which the other Clans would'nt mind having but sadly for them, the Seal was made by Minato and his wife so nobody else knows how to make the Seal. Not even Jiraiya knows how to make them.

Like the other compounds, it has a large wall over it to keep trespassers away. However, unlike the other compounds, it has Security Seals which activate once someone tries to get over the wall. When someone tries to climb on or over the wall, they are met with one million volts of electricity. Not even someone with a high affinity to Lighting can survive that amount. The compound is around the same size as the Hyūga's which seems a bit too big for only Minato and Kushina but they didn't seem to care about the size of it. In their opinion, having a family needed bigger room.

When everyone gets in front of the large gates, the Security Seals come to life and glow as a warning to everyone. "So... how exactly are you going to get in?" asked Jiraiya in curiosity. He had tried opening the Containment Seals himself, by other of the Elders to get the contents within but he can't pass the Seals which were made by a Level 10 Seal Master while he is only a Level 8 Seal Master. "Do you have a key or something?"

"No but we have the next best thing" said Kuruma before nodding to Brandish. Nodding herself, Brandish waves a hand to the door and to the amazement of everyone watching, the Seals on the door start to shrink until they can't be seen anymore. With a simple push, Brandish opens the gates to show that the Seals are no more.

Jiraiya and Tsunade can't put togethor words on what to say after what they just saw. They just saw a woman with a strange sence of fashion, which Jiraiya isn't complaining about, unlock Level 10 Seals which were made by the Fourth Hokage himself with just a wave of her hand. In actual fact, Brandish just used her Magic to shrink the Seals until they turned into nothing.

Before anyone could say anything else, a scream of pain rings through the air. Looking through the source of the scream, everyone sees one of the ANBU stabbing the neck of a Gold Samurai. Quickly, the other ANBU follow his lead and begin attacking the convoy from Alvarez.

"What is going on!? Stop this at once!" ordered Tsunade but her shout came on deaf ears as the ANBU continue their assault. Kuruma sees four ANBU jump over the walls of the compound so with a grin, he follows them.

"I see you can't keep even control of your own soldiers" said Lightning in disgust while she unsheathes her weapon, Crimson Blitz and bisects an incoming ANBU from hip to hip. "When this is over, we are having a talk." With that said, Lightning joins the fray, slicing through the Elite ANBU like they are butter.

Even with their surprise attack, the ANBU are in a stalemate with the warriors from the Alvarez Empire. They have fought off the ANBU away from the gates and are now protecting the entrance from any ANBU who may try to slip through. The Samurai charge in on the ANBU to fight in close quarters while the Silver Knights protect the gates with their Halberds to fight in mid range. The Ninja are standing on the compound walls to make sure that nobody tries to get over the wall and are using their height advantage to throw shuriken and kunai down below and throwing out Jutsus to counter the enemy's own Jutsus.

"Earth Style: Earth Spears!" declared an ANBU as he slams his palms on the floor. Spears made from the earth flow out of the ground and towards Brandish who still has her waspish expression going on. Before the spears can impale her, they simply vanish from thin air, much to the ANBU's confusion. Two more ANBU from both of his sides go through more hand signs for their own Jutsus but Brandish doesn't give them a chance. Seeing a small pebble at her feet, she kicks it toward the ANBU and once it was close enough, she increases its mass so its the size of a large boulder. The ANBU didn't even have a chance to dodge before the boulder smashes into them and crushes their bodies.

Seeing an ANBU head towards her with a tanto in her hand, Brandish reaches into her coat and pulls out a small knife. The ANBU disregards the knife because it looks too small to harm her so she goes in with a overhead kick which Brandish ducks under and turns to face the ANBU. Said ANBU, swings her tanto at her foe with precision but Brandish effortlessly dodges all the strikes. Seeing an opening, Brandish throws her arm out and pierces the ANBU's chest with her knife with speed the ANBU didn't even get to see. The ANBU would have barely winced at being pierced by such a small knife but Brandish uses her Magic to increase the size of the knife to until it's the same size as a broadsword which cuts right through the ANBU's torso. She stands no chance at surviving such a wound so Brandish shrinks the knife again to normal size and places it back into her coat, all the while, ignoring the fallen ANBU who now has a very deep and wide wound.

"The Emperor was right" muttered Brandish while aimlessly shrinking another ANBU to the size of bacteria. "They were going to cause trouble."

All the while, Jiraiya and Tsunade are trying their best to hold back any other Ninja from entering the fight. This however, doesn't slow down the ANBU who keep pouring in on the location with the goal to kill the foreigners.

"Thundera" declared Lightning as she aims her high-powered Magic Spell towards a squad of ANBU. The squad stops and two flow through hand seals quickly before slamming them on the ground and shouting "Earth Style: Rock Wall!" A large wall grows out of the earth but Lightning's spell pierces through it with ease and kills the entire squad. She doesn't even blink at the sight of the smoking corpses and spins her sword to hold it in a reverse grip and pierces the stomach of an ANBU who was trying to sneak up on her. She pulls he sword out of her stomach and the corpse falls to her side while Lightning walks forward to take on more enemies. Four more surround her person but with a quick spin, the ANBU collapse to the floor with deep cuts and severed limbs.

( Inside Compound )

"Hurry! Retrieve all valuables and scrolls you find!" ordered the leader of the squad as everyone hurries across the compound. They all jump back when an explosion of rubble and dust appears in front of their path. A hand reaches out of the dust cloud and with a wave of the hand, the dust clears away to show Kuruma standing in all his glory.

"This is as far as you go" said Kuruma with his toothy grin.

No words were spoken between the ANBU as they all move to strike. Two ANBU run at both sides as another throws a volley of shuriken at Kuruma. The last one hangs back and goes through a series of hand signs before finishing on the Ram Seal.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" he declared before spitting out ten high-power bullets of water.

Kuruma merely smirks at the attempts. The two ANBU coming from Kuruma's sides try to impale him with their tanto but in two separate blurs of his left arm, the ANBU's heads all pop away like bubble wrap. Without moving, Kuruma releases a powerful pulse of Chakra which causes the shuriken to break away into small unusable pieces of metal. Before the bullets made out of water can pierce Kuruma, he lights himself in a pillar of fire which easily evaporates them into steam.

The squad leader throws a kunai with five Explosive Seals attached to them at Kuruma and they successfully connect and explode.

The two remaining ANBU move to continue their mission but a dark chuckle causes them to stop in their tracks and take a closer look at the smoke cloud. Their eyes widen when they see two glowing slit eyes but to their horror, there are nine familiar tails flowing behind him and a red cloak which is drowning of Demon Chakra.

One thought comes to their mind.

"Kyūbi!"

 **"I'm back."**

( Bronze Leaf )

The Bronze Leaf is one and the only bar left tin the Leaf Village because of the economy forcing the other businesses to close down from bankruptcy. Something in which, the owner is very happy about since a lot of people are drowning themselves in alcohol in hopes to forget their troubles which have been caused with the banishment of the demon child.

But right now, he isn't so happy. The reason being that the Shield of Six has been complaining dramatically about the awful taste of the saki and has been demanding a refund. He had sent his two guards to escort the dramatic man out of his bar but they ended up getting a table smashed over their heads for their troubles.

This crap is saki?" asked God Serena is disbelief while wildly thrusting his arms. He had just come in to taste the saki he heard was popular in the East but after a taste, he had spat it all out immediately once tasting the product. He was going to complain even more but a squad of ANBU walk in the bar which causes Serena to eye them in suspicion because he can feel Killing Intent aimed at himself. "If you're going to killed me, come at me!" shouted Serena, smashing the saki bottle in his hand from his grip.

One ANBU throws a kunai which was going to hit Serena's forehead if he didn't tilt his head to the side to dodge it. The other ANBU charge at him to handle him in close combat but unknown to them, that's is God Serena's specialty.

Gintoki was about to walk inside the Bronze Leaf but calmly moves to the side when four bodies fly out and collide with the building to the other side of the street. Blinking owlishly, Gintoki pokes his head to look in to see the inside of the bar. Like what he had expected, the bar is in shambles and whatever resident inside are either dead or unconscious and standing in the middle is a clean and unharmed Shield of Six.

"Lightning says to come to the compound to finish the mission" simply said Gintoki.

"Tch, whatever. It's probably better than having to drink the crap here" said God Serena before leaving with the Knight of Round while also handling any Shinobi and Kunoichi who get in their way.

( Outskirts of Suna )

Flying in the sky and heading away from the Sand Village is a large white bird with two certain individuals on it. These individuals so happen to be the S-Rank Missing Nin, Deidera and Sasori.

Deidara is known as the "Mad Bomber" because of the Explosive Clay he is known to use. He has slanted blue eyes and long blond hair which he wears into a half drown ponytail with the rest hanging freely. The bang covering his left eye covers his eye scope which he uses to help with his long-range fighting. After using the Kinjutsu which he stole from his own Village, he now has a pair of mouths on the palm of both his hands. Like every other member of Akatsuki, he wears the same black cloak with red clouds which shows everyone he is a member of the Akatsuki. Most noticeable thing about him is that he has a stump instead of a left arm.

Beside him is a hunched over figure who is also wearing the Akatsuki robes. He has a mask covering his mouth and dark green eyes. He may not look like it but this is Sasori who is actually inside a puppet. In actual fact, Sasori is a young youth with messy red hair and he wears teal nail polish on his fingernails.

"We must hurry. They have probably sent Hunter Nin after us to get back their Kazekage" said Sasori. True, inside the mouth of the Clay Bird is none other than Gaara who has fallen unconscious after his fight with Deidara.

The fight was going in Gaara's favour until Deidara tried to bomb the Village with one of his more powerful Jutsus. Using the rest of his Chakra, Gaara had controlled the sand surrounding the Village to block the explosion. He then fell unconscious after using up all of his Chakra which Deidara used to his advantage to capture Gaara and fly away before any of the Sand Nin try to fight back.

"No sweat my man. We'll be at the hideout before they even have a chance to mobilize" said Deidara in confidence that his Clay Bird will move faster than any of Sand's Hunter Nin. That confidence slightly dwindles when he notices someone with his eye scope who is standing five miles away from them. "Who's that?"

"Who's what?" asked Sasori as he looks at his partner.

"I see some dude a few miles off" said the Mad Bomber as he points towards the person who hasn't moved an inch from his spot. "Should I bomb him?"

"Don't. We don't want to leave a trail for Sand to follow. Just ignore him and get us to the base."

"Fine" sighed Deidara.

However, the individual doesn't want them to ignore him since he is looking for a fight with them. To the surprise to the S-Class Missing Nin, a long and wide wall of sand rises from the floor and blocks off their path. Having no space to fly over the wall or around it, Deidara stops his Clay Bird and has it fly back a few paces to give them space.

"What the hell is this!?" shouted Deidara.

"Did the Jinchuriki wake up?" wondered Sasori but from looking at the limp arm which is hanging out of the bird's mouth, it's obvious that Gaara hasn't woken up.

The wall of sand collapses and the Akatsuki members eyes widen at the sight of a massive golem which looks like is made from sandstone and is twice as tall as the One Tails. Standing on top of the golem's head is the same person Deidara had spotted.

"So you two are the pansies I'm killing today!" shouted the man in a very arrogant voice.

"Who the hell are you!?" demanded Deidara while having his Clay Bird fly up to be at eye level with their unknown assailant. When the bird gets high enough, both Deidara and Sasori take note of the stranger who's wearing clothes they have never seen before, not even from people in the Sand Village.

"Name's Ajeel, but you may also call me, God!" declared the Shield of Ten, arrogantly while spreading his arms out. Ajeel Ramal is a dark-skinned, relatively muscler young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair which juts out wildly in every direction. He wears a thin cloth around his neck and upper torso, leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed, in lieu of a traditional shirt, as well as large, baggy, dark-colored pants with an upper section which is lighter in colour. He accents this with two large, spherical earrings in both ears, intricately designed bracelets on each wrist, and dark-colored bands on each bicep, and completes his look with light-colored sandels and a scarf around his forehead which has the symbol of an eye.

Ajeel Ramal lives in the Desert Region of the West Continent and is known all over the Alvarez Empire as the "Desert King" because of his mastery over Sand Magic. Like several others, Ajeel is a warmonger and became very disappointed when all the wars ended. He had took his first breath in war, he lived all his life in war and killed hundreds of humans and other with his Sand Magic for war. His excessive amount of Magic Power and his amazing affinity of sand has granted him the title of Shield of Ten which he happily took because he knows of the many dangerous and almost suicidal missions they take which he believed will allow him to retain that pleasure of war he has always loved.

"Be careful of him Deidara. I can sense something powerful from him" whispered Sasori as he narrows his eyes at the man in front of him.

"Don't sweat it my man. We'll just beat this poser and head back to base" said Deidara with a grin while already reaching his remaining hand into his clay pouch.

"Let's hurry. We don't want the Village to catch up to us too quickly" said Sasori who's preparing his puppet to fight.

"Already ahead of you" said Deidara before throwing three small Clay Birds which grew in size once Deidara uses a Half Ram Seal. The birds come to life and fly towards Ajeel who merely smirks at the move. The golem he's standing on raises its left arm to block the birds which all explode, destroying the golem's arm which quickly regrows back to normal. Its other hand makes a swipe at the Clay Bird which glides under and over the appendage and beside the golem's head.

The mouth of the puppet Sasori is in opens up and shoots out a dozen Sen on which are all laced with his personal posion. Like Gaara, a shield of sand appears and stops the senbon from piercing Ajeel. Tendrils made of sand shoots out of the golem's shoulder which has Deidara concentrate on having his Clay Bird dodge them all but after swirving past three, the fourth one pierces the bird's wing so Deidara grabs Gaara's unconscious body and jump off along with Sasori as the bird crashes to the floor.

"This guy isn't half bad" complimented Deidara while forming another creation with his explosive clay.

"Enough of this! Deidara, get us out if here. We have already wanted enough time as it is" said Sasori in a tern which told his partner not to argue with him.

"Whatever" he replied with a sigh before dropping a Clay Dragon with poofs to a larger size. "Hop on." Sasori did so and the dragon flew up.

"You want to get away? And how exactly are you going to accomplish that?" asked Ajeel in a mocking tone while spreading his arms to his sides, referring to the large golem at his feet.

"Like this" replied Deidara with a grin before the Clay Dragon opens its mouth to show a Clay Bird in its mouth. With o warning, the dragon spits it out in high-speed towards the golem which destroys half of its face from the impact. He wasn't finished because Deidara gets his Clay Dragon to spit out three more Clay Birds before having it fly over the golem's shoulder and away from it.

"What up Sasori, my man? We could have taken him" said Deidara with a frown.

"That's not the point. We have a mission to complete and we can't have anything sidetrack us" replied Sasori with a glare. His glare stops when he hears something from behind him so turning around, his puppet's eyes widens at the sight.

"Can't this thing go any faster!?" shouted Sasori in a sense of panic.

"What's the rush?"

"That!" replied Sasori while pointing behind them with his puppet's tail. Deidara turns around and like Sasori, his eyes widen as well and a bit of nervous west goes down his neck.

"No way..."

Following the Clay Dragon which is going at speed of 20 miles per hour, is none other than the golem which doesn't have a single scratch from Deidara's explosive barrage he laid out just a minute ago. Standing on top of the speeding golem is Ajeel with his arms crossed and a grin of arrogance.

"Son of a..." cursed Deidara as he has his Clay Dragon quicken its speed which barely allow them to dodge a large swinging arm from the golem.

"I do enjoy playing with my prey!" shouted Ajeel with a laugh.

"Damn it!" muttered Deidara through gritted teeth. He can feel almost all of his Chakra gone from fighting the Ichibi Jinchuriki so he won't be able to fight against their pursuer for too long and seeing that his specialty is sand, Sasori won't be able to do much against him. Reaching back into his clay punch, Deidara collects up the what was left of it so he can complete the same piece of art which allowed him to defeat the Kazekage. Turning around, he throws it up high in the air so he can grab his opponents attention. It works as Ajeel's eyes follows what Deidara just through up and like all of Deidara's clay, it poofs in smoke and transforms into a large Clay Statue. With the sudden weight, it drops considerably faster which will have it land exactly on the golem.

Ajeel looks up at the falling statue and feels a sudden burst of power from within the centre of it. Knowing of what to happen, he grins and welcomes it.

Deidara sighs in exhaustion as he watches his art explode in a large dome of destruction. Sasori also seems to ease up with the sight of their strange yet powerful pursuer following them. "Let's head back be-" Sasori is interrupted when a pillar of sand erupts from the floor underneath them and hits the Clay Dragon at its stomach, forcing everyone to fall to the ground when the dragon looses its balance. Both S-Class Missing Nin land to the floor without a bother but Deidara is obviously still not in the form to fight with his heavy sweating and heavy breathing being any indication.

When the pillar of sand disperses back down, an unharmed Ajeel appears from behind it and takes a couple of steps forward before stopping.

"Impossible! My art should have turned you into dust" shouted Deidara as he looks at Ajeel in shock.

"Haven't you been told that you can't kill a god?" asked Ajeel with the same smug grin adorning his face.

Seeing that Ajeel is distracted with talking, Sasori sends his puppet's metal tail to impale him but Ajeel easily takes a step to the left to dodge it and with a bit of sand at his fingertips, swipes the tail right off. Ajeel runs in front of Sasori is a few seconds and punches right through the puppet which breakfast apart from the blow. The real Sasori escapes the confines of his puppet in time to dodge the blow but could do nothing to save his puppet. Deidara jumps back beside Sasori and eats a Chakra Pill to regain some of his Chakra so he can support his partner.

"Strange. I'm sure I would have heard of someone who can control sand like the Kazekage" said Sasori while pulling a Sealing Scroll from his cloak. On the scroll has the word "Three" on it.

"Maybe it's because I'm not from around here" said Ajeel with a shrug.

"No matter. I'll defeat you and complete my mission" replied Sasori before unsealing his favourite puppet which so happens to be the Third Kazekage which he had made after killing the Kazekage and using his corpse to make a human puppet. The benefits of using a human puppet allows Sasori to use Jutsus and Bloodlines which belongs to the puppet so he able to use the Kazekage's Iron Sand ability which made him known as the strongest Kazekage. Chakra strings grow out of Sasori's fingers and attaches to different parts of the Kazekage puppet which springs to life once Sasori connects himself with it.

"A puppet?" deadpanned Ajeel with a look which translates to "seriously?".

His answer is a pair of blades popping out of the puppet's sleeves and launching itself at him. Surprised by the speed, Ajeel jumps back in time to dodge the blades and forms a wall of sand to block the second strike. Thrusting out his arm, a wave of sand spills towards the puppet with bone breaking power but to his surprise, a wall of iron sand blocks his attack. The iron sand joins togethor with Ajeel's own sand and causes it to collapse because of the iron sand weighing it down.

Ajeel looks at the iron sand which is pouring out if the puppet's mouth and after a few seconds, grins.

"Sweet."

( Konoha )

Confusion.

That's what can be best described in the Village. Smoke can be seen rising from several spots all over the Village and several explosions are destroying buildings all over the Village. Genin, Chunin and Jonin are all running around, some fighting, others confused on what to do and others, dead. 90% of ANBU are currently fighting the remaining member from the convoy and are slowly inching their way through their defence.

Tsunade and Jiraiya eventually gave up on trying to stop the ANBU peacefully so theey are now fighting with the troops from Alvarez. Several Jonin and Chunin are also fighting along the Sannin while others are fighting against them.

"I've had enough of this" muttered Lightning in annoyance before raising her shielded arm and lightning spark to life. Dark clouds wash over the Village as lightning flashes and thunder echoes. "Odin... cut us a path" her voice thundered. A beam of lightning strikes down to the earth and out walks a giant horned knight who wears a white cape and wields a large, double-sided serrated, S-shape sword in one hand and a massive shield in the other.

He lifts his sword and with a powerful swing, slices seven ANBU in half and the force of his swing blows away several more. Few ANBU who try to get close to Odin get electrocuted by small bolts of lightning which rain down from the black clouds above.

A large portion of the ANBU seem to concentrate their efforts on Odin, unknown that they are under his effect. Once he is summoned, all enemies have their anger focus on Odin so they will concentrate on him instead of his summoner.

A squad of ANBU are standing on top of an abandoned Clan Compound and are throwing whatever shuriken and kunai they have on hand but a quickly killed when Brandish increases the mass of the earth underneath the house which forms a pillar to destroy the house and kill the Nin.

If all that isn't enough, screams of pain can be heard from behind the ANBU. Some turn around to only be cut down by a katana blade. One ANBU spins around with a kunai in hand but the katana impales his hand and a punch to the face breaks his mask and his nose. The ANBU hits into the check tof another ANBU who grabs his fallen comrades unconscious body and before he can think of what just happened, the same katana goes through his stomach as well as his comrade.

Gintoki pulls back his sword and flicks it to wipe the blood off before drenching it in more of it.

"The dragon of eight has returned!" declared God Serena in a dramatic pose before punching an incoming ANBU who is thrown back through several buildings from the strength used.

"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!" declared four ANBU who spit out a wall of water which all join up and wash down the path towards God Serena.

With a smirk, he takes in a deep breath before declaring his move. "Gale Dragon Roar!" A literal twister escapes his mouth and tears through everything in front of him. Concrete scrapes from the floor, buildings are destroyed and the incoming wave of water is easily cut through and the ANBU are quickly brought to their deaths. Miles worth of land are destroyed by the powerful spell as it looks like a literal hurricane had destroyed it all.

That show of power seems to be enough for the remaining ANBU to stop their advance. Using this opportunity to her advantage, Tsunade orders her troops to subdue all the ANBU for questioning. She may be a figure head but the Ninja don't know that.

Seeing no more danger, Lightning sheaths her weapon and makes a count of how many troops they've lost. Twelve Samurai, ten Silver Knights and four Ninja along with dozens of ANBU all ly in a sea of blood and death.

With most of the ANBU in custody, Tsunade heads over to Lightning in hopes to appease her but the glare tells her that it won't be easy. "I can explain th-" Lightning stops her by raising her hand.

"You don't need to explain anything. I've seen enough." Lightning heads over to help the rest of the troops to carry their comrades corpses. "You better call in a meeting with your Council because we are gonna need to have a chat."

Tsunade looks uneasy at the way she said that but complied and ran off to call in a Council Meeting.

( 1 Hour Later - Council Chamber )

"What's the meaning of this meeting?" asked Koharu who shuts up when Tsunade glares at her. Standing behind Tsunade is Jiraiya who has his arms crossed and is leaning against the wall.

"I'm not the one who called this meeting" said Tsunade.

"Then who did?" asked Shikaku, suspiciously.

"I did" announced Lightning while pushing open the double doors. The Clan Heads, Elders and Sannin notice the way she walks with careful yet, graceful steps. Steps in which only an expert killer uses and from what the Sannin saw earlier, she is definitely a skilled killer. The proof being the hundred or so ANBU she had killed effortlessly. "I'm here to speak about what just happened an hour ago and our new deal for the Uchiha."

"New deal!? We agreed to allow you to take the belongings of our Fourth Hokage and his wife for the Uchiha and you expect a new deal?" asked Homura with a glare.

"After your own Ninja just attacked my troops who hadn't provoked yours in the slightest!?"

"They were under orders from someone else. I don't know who but I have my guesses" said Tsunade while sending a glare to Danzo. If Danzo is nervous, he isn't showing it. "And there will be an investigation over the matter and when we find out who ordered them to attack, they will be punished."

"Investigation?" scoffed Lightning. "If your investigations go as well as ordering your own troops, I guess I don't have anything to worry" she said mockingly. "No matter. We want retribution for our deceased and we will get it" said Lightning while narrowing her eyes at everyone. The Clan Heads and Elders narrow their own eyes at the silent threat while the Civilians stand up and scream at her like she just did blasphemy.

"We won't be giving anything else to that damn demon!"

"We should kill you right now and be done with all this!"

"We had a deal! Now give us the location of Sasuke Uchiha!"

"I guess I'll have to give you a warning" said Lightning before pressing the communicator in her ear.

"Do it."

The Ninja in the room tense up and the Civilians look at her wierdly.

"What did you just do?" asked Danzo, knowing that she is doing something and doesn't know what it is. That is until everyone stiffens at the feeling from something powerful heading their way.

"Retribution."

( Ten Kilometers away from Konoha )

Standing in a empty clearing five kilometers form the Village are Sasuke Uchiha who is still bound and gagged with several wounds adorning his body.

The second is the Shield of Nine, Wahl Icht. He is a thin, youthful-looking man with medium-length, messy, black hair; his bangs are parted to the left and hang over his eye. Both of his eyes are very distinct, with unique "eyelashes" which jut out at four points on the outer vertical edges of each eye. His expression is consistently furrowed and he holds a devilish grin which shows off his extremely sharp, pointed teeth. Around his jaw line are small holes and his ears are studded with screws. For attire, he wears orange overalls and a harness buckled around his chest in the form of a tunic which shows off his metallic shoulders. The collar is black and he wears a black belt. On each of his shoulders is the symbol of the Alvarez Empire, and he wears very long black rubber gloves that extend all the way up to the aforementioned marks. To complete his outfit, he wears black rubber boots which reach up to the very top of his thigh.

He is known as a Machias which is a machine which can use Magic. He was created by underground scientists to be made as the perfect soldier for them use against everyone in the war. Hundreds have been made but Wahl is the most powerful out of the species. The reason being that he possess the Magic Ability, Weakness, which allows him to use basic alchemy to form constructs. One of the fundemental abilities of Weakness is to allow him to examine, with his eyes, the body of the foe, which allows him to assess their overall statistics and abilities.

His devilish grin reaches up to new heights when he hears Lightning's voice in his communicator.

"Alright! Let's get busy!" shouted Wahl boisterously. Sasuke looks up at the Shield of Nine and glares at him weakly since he can still feel the wounds from his "session" with Jason.

"Short Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon!" he declared and to Sasuke's amazement, a large cannon grows out of both of his arms with a bipod sticking into the ground. It not only has a power core but also a energy reader attached to it. "Target sighted. Collabarating Energy output. Commencing in three... two... one..fire!" The Magic power gathers at the end before he fires a powerful black beam of Magic which soars through the air towards the Village. Being so close to the cannon, Sasuke falls on his back from the wind pushing against him.

Another helpful ability of Weakness allows him to lock on to targets within adequate distance.

Such as the Hokage Monument.

( Konoha - Council Chamber )

All eyes watch in shock and horror as they watch from the window, a large beam of energy impacts against the Hokage Monument. In front of their eyes, the beam destorys the faces of all the Hokages , leaving only a massive gaping crater to which, the faces of all the Hokage once were. Everyone brings back their attention to Lightning who speaks up.

"As you see, that is your warning. Anymore threats or attacks on me and my allies, that will hit the centre of the Village" said Lightning, secretly enjoying the looks of disbelief, anger and fear in everyone's eyes.

Even Danzo understands the threat which is looming over the Village. He had thought by ordering the ANBU and having a few of his ROOT in the groups, he may retrieve the scrolls from the Namikaze/Uzumaki Compound and possibly capture and brainwash the more powerful from the convoy. That plan did not end well with a large portion of their ANBU dead and the rest taken by the Hokage to be interrogated by Ibiki and Anko who he believes he'll be able to negiotate their freedom easily enough. The exact number dead reaches to 256 while they barely killed half of the foreigners. Mostly because from the reports given, the woman in front of him along with the other female and the three other males are the main force which dealt with the ANBU.

"What do you want?" asked Tsunade, sounding tired. The swap was suppose to be easy in her opinion. The convoy would arrive, take the goods and deliver the location in which the brat Uchiha is. Instead, someone, Danzo in he opinion, had ordered the ANBU to attack everyone from the West and she even saw a few run in to the Compound to most likely take everything inside. The screams from within explains to her that the plan didn't end well for them but still, the aftermath is too much for them. Several destroyed buildings, damages to the other Clan Compunds , lots of their needed ANBU are dead and now, the powerful woman in front of her is demanding something which will probably hurt the Village even more than it is.

Jiraiya sighs, feeling the effects of everything which just happened. Not even the sales of his books will be able to help fund the damages which were made today. What he is mostly worried about is the lost of so many of their Ninja. With a good portion of their troops gone, it will be easy for their enemies to come rolling over them. Jiraiya looks at the woman, Lightning if he remembers right, and can't help himself but shiver from the cold and serious look in her eyes. She's a beaut and he would love to put her in one of his books but from what he saw an hour ago, she'd kill him before he got any ink to paper.

From the book which he purchased while in Crocus, he recognizes the symbol on her shield which indicates her as a member of the Knights of the Round. Same with the Samurai who has the perm and he also notices the symbols of the Alvarez Empire on the other two which means that they are apart of Naruto's own private soldiers, Spriggan 12. If the info in the book is true as it says, nobody in the entire Village and possibly all of the Elemental Nation will be able to fight any of the Knights of Round or Spriggan 12, not even the weakest members.

"I want the total funds of fifty million Ryo by the end of the day."

"Nonsense!" shouted Koharu who almost has a heart attack from the number implied. "We don't even have that much money!"

"Then you will repay us in missions. Every S-Rank mission given will cost you one million Ryo each" replied Lightning, determined to get something from the Village to compensate the families of the deceased.

"I sorry but we simply don't have enough S-Rank missions to pay you in full" said Tsunade, somberly.

"Fine. For every two A-Rank missions you hand over, they will be worth one million Ryo. If you run out of those, three B-Rank will class as another million and so on and so forth" said Lightning with a cold smirk.

"We will not hand over all of our missions to you" said Danzo, standing up in defiance.

"Danzo, enough!" shouted Tsunade but Danzo isn't having any of it.

"No! This Village is on the brink of extinction and I won't have you ruin everything I've done to help it rise to the top!" shouted Danzo while glaring at Tsunade herself.

"If you won't hand over the compensation, we will take it out on the Village" said Lightning, seriously. Her eyes widen slightly when she feels something try to probe her mind. Kicking the disturbance, she scans the room before settling her eyes on to the bandaged elder. "Try to get in my head again old man and your head is mine" threatened Lighting as literal lightning sparks around her before she spins around and leaves. Before leaving, she turns her head over her shoulder to give one last glare to the Council. "If we don't get what I asked for, I'll personally kill the Uchiha myself."

In the silence, only her footsteps can be heard from the hallway.

"What did she mean by you trying to get into her head?" asked Jiraiya in suspicion but Danzo ignores his question and walks out with a scowl on his face. As much as he wants to have his ROOT to kill her, he knows they won't stand a chance against her. And with what must be a powerful cannon outside of the Village, if they do kill her and her allies, it will destroy a large portion of the Village, if not that, she'll most likely kill the Uchiha and he's too important to the Village to let that happen.

( Wind Country - 5 Kilometers from Sand Village )

Sasori summons a wall of iron sand to block an incoming wave of sand but the sand breaks through his defence, forcing him to back away before he is swept away by it. Deidara throws a handful of Clay Spiders but a wall of sand appears and blocks the explosions from harming Ajeel. Sasori sends the Kazekage to jump up and raises its blades to impale his head but like always, a shield of sand protects him. Sasori tries to get the blade out of the wall but notes how the sand seems to harden and now has the blade stuck in it.

With a smug grin, Ajeel aims his left palm at the wall and to Sasori's anger, spikes shoot out of the wall and impales the puppet in the chest and limbs, successfully destroying it.

"Damn it!" muttered Sasori with a scowl. To see his favourite puppet get destroyed does not sit well with the Puppet Master.

"Hahahaha! What else do you have for me?" asked Ajeel in a mocking tone. He's been enjoying having fun with these two and wants to see if they have anything else for him.

"I've got this you basterd!" shouted Deidara, causing Ajeel to look up to see Deidara on a Clay Bird and dropping twenty Clay Spiders from above. They detonate upon impact, forming a crater in the sand. Deidara's victory goes short lived when the dust settles to show Ajeel in the centre of the crater, unharmed.

"What type of monster is he?" thought Sasori in shock and a hint of fear. All they've been doing is launching their best Jutsus and tools against him and so far, he has been dusitng them off like they are nothing.

Deidara widens his eyes when cannonball-size balls of sand shoot out of the ground towards him and before he can think of dodging, they tear away his Clay Bird like paper and he barely jumps away in time before he can be shredded along with his bird. He lands beside his partner and glares at his opponent who replies with an arrogant grin he usually sees on Kisame and Hidan.

"Any plans?" asked Deidara in desperation. At this point, he'll take anything for granted.

"How about you die?" shouted Ajeel boisterously.

"Ant Lion Pit!"

To Sasori's and Deidara's horror, the sand underneath them forms into an enormous sand pit which starts to suck them in. They try to use their Chakra to climb out but for some reason, it isn't allowing them to grip the sand. When they are halfway in the sand pit, Deidara gasps in untold pain at the feeling of his body drying up from inside. He effortlessly reaches up for something to hold onto but his luck ends with the last sight he sees being the blazing sun. Following him to his sandy grave is Sasori who grunts as he tries to climb out of the sand.

With a wave of his hand, Ajeel has the sand even out so it looks like there are no signs of a battle anywhere.

"Like I thought, they can't handle a god like me!" laughed Ajeel almost madly before heading his way to the unconscious Kazekage. He stops in mid step when he feels a shift in the sand. Feeling something off, he jumps back just in time to dodge a blade which almost cuts his chest. He focus on what tried to kill him and he looks on in interest at the sight of a shirtless Sasori which shows his chest which looks like to be made of plastic. Blades dripping with poison are attached to his wrists and where his stomach should be are rolled up metal tube with the same poison dripping off of it.

"Sweet, so you're a puppet as well" said Ajeel with a grin. Now he understands why he didn't dry away like the other Akatsuki member. It's because he has no liquid in him to dry off.

Sasori doesn't answer but instead, aims both palms at Ajeel and the Desert King notes the tubes coming out of his hands. Two streams of fire escape his palms and towards Ajeel who raises a wall of sand to keep back the fire. The heat from the fire hardens the sand wall into a wall of glass so Sasori charges and slices through the glass before charging at Ajeel who dodges several strikes before palming Sasori's chest who launches back from the blow. While thrown back, Ajeel raises six walls of sand behind Sasori who collides through all of them.

With a grunt, he stands back up and uses the tube in his stomach to raise him up and floats towards Ajeel who effortlessly raises several pillars of sand which Sasori dodges. When close enough, he goes to impale Ajeel or at least cut him so his paralyzing poison can be placed into his bloodstream. He smirks when he sees his blade go through his opponent but to his shock, he blows away into sand. He gasps out in pain when a spear of sand impales him from behind, going through his chest along with the place he holds his organs which are keeping him alive.

"M-Monster..." he gasped out with blood drickling down his mouth.

"Wrong. I'm a god" answered Ajeel with a smirk before pulling the spear out of his back. Sasori collapses face first to the sandy floor, dead.

"Now then, time to get you home" said Ajeel, dispersing the spear and looking over to Gaara who's still unconscious.

 **Cast:**

 **Elizabeth - Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere**

 **Jason - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Sebastion - Black Butler**

 **Alucard - Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Mato - Fairy Tail**

 **Layfln 'Wolfstein' Alseif - Chrome Shelled Regios**

 **Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy VII/Advent Children**

 **Ken Kaneki - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Kenichi Shirahama - Kenichi**

 **Seras Victoria - Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Meliodas - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Sakata Gintoki - Gintama**

 **Brandish - Fairy Tail**

 **God Serena - Fairy Tail**

 **Lightning - Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2/Lightning Returns**

 **Kuruma - Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Ryu Hayabusa - Ninja Gaiden**

 **Ajeel Ramal - Fairy Tail**

 **Wahl Icht - Fairy Tail**

 **Alvarez Empire Groups:**

 **Spriggan 12 - ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, God Serena, ?, Brandish, Wahl Icht, Ajeel Ramal, ?, ?**

 **Seven Deadly Sins - Meliodas, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Knights of the Round - ?, ?, Cloud Strife, Layfon 'Wolfstein' Alseif, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, Lightning, ?, Sakata Gintoki**

Page 18 of 18


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy.**

( Konoha Gates )

Standing just outside the gates of the Leaf Village are Tsunade, Jiraiya, the elders and the convoy from the Alvarez Empire. The last six hours have been spent with the council gathering the needed funds to pay back the convoy from everything which had happened eariler in the day. The elders and Civilian Council were reluctant on giving them the rest of their money and mission scrolls but memories of the Hokage Monument blowing up quickly made them decide easily enough.

Walking forward, Tsunade hands over the medium-size scroll to Kurama which holds twenty million Ryo and the rest being in mission scrolls. Pocketing the scroll into his yukata, Kurama pulls out a small scroll which has the location of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aren't you going to check the scroll?" asked Jiraiya while raising a brow. Usually, that's what they should be doing in this sort of scenario in case they didn't place a trap in the scroll.

Kurama smirks cheekily at Jiraiya who doesn't like the look of it one bit. "Why would I need to do that if you all know that if the payment isn't in the scroll, the other Villages will the least of your problems" told Kurama, enjoying the angry looks on the elders and the annoyed expression on the Sannins faces. If he was human and weak like them, he'd be afraid of the power of the Alvarez Empire as well. Can't blame them for being afraid since a large portion of their best Ninja were just killed off by a few of their own. Before turning around, Tsunade takes an extra step with her hand out.

"Could I ask a small favour" Tsunade asked the disguised Kyūbi.

"Depends on what's the favour" he answered, curiously while wondering what else she wants. If it were a possibility of another chance on alliance, he'll just say no and walk away while probably laughing to himself at the idea.

"Could you tell Naruto that I'm sorry about everything and that I hope he's happy" she asked, hopefully. She has wanted to tell that to Naruto but since she didn't know where she was, she couldn't send Jiriaya out to find him. She couldn't really blame him if he were to despise her with all of his well being. After all, she did next to nothing when he was banished by the Council. Not knowing where he was, she hopes that he'll accept her apology but if not, it'll hopefully get rid of some of the guilt which is still building up inside her.

"Possibly. Depends if I remember when I see him again" said Kurama with a grin which shows off his amusement to her request. Tsunade frowns but knows that it's the best answer she'll probably get out of the annoying redhead. Turning around, Kurama leaves with the convoy following right behind him to meet up with Wahl Icht before returning back to the homeland. Lightning decides to stay at the back of the group in case someone decides to get brave.

"Great. Now we have lost a large portion of our forces and now are poorer than a small Village" said Koharu with a scowl. Ever since they banished the demon from the Village, everything has turned to shit with all of their allies leaving them and their enemies getting closer to their walls. They tried to send a call for help to the Daimyo but he is using all of his Samurai to guard himself in case the other Villages try to attack his palace.

"Wonder who's fault that is" thought Jiraiya, trying his best to not scoff at the elderly woman. Ever since they took power after his sensai's death, everything has gone to shit creek. Naruto's banishment, Orochimaru rallying two other Villages against them, their economy dropping because of their alliances breaking apart once they found out that their hero was banished for doing his job and now, said hero is the emperor of the strongest force in the world.

"Find the brat and bring him back" ordered Tsunade while handing over the scroll which has the location of Sasuke on it.

"I guess I have no choice" sighed Jiraiya before taking the scroll and Body Flickering away to find the Uchiha.

( Akimichi Barbeque )

Sitting around one of the tables in the famous restaurant is what's left of the Konoha 11. Lee and Neji is still in hospital, recovering from their injuries while Kiba has been release a day ago but was given strict orders to not do anything too stressful or his wound might reopen again.

"We've really hit the bottom of the barrel here" said Shikamaru before blowing the smoke from his cigarette out of the open window. A habit he has gotten from his sensai which helps him with the stress he has been gathering since that faithful day eight years ago.

"This is all that demon's fault!" exclaimed Kiba with his cruch leaning against his chair. "If he wasn't alive than this wouldn't have happened to the Village." A bandaged Akamaru whines at his partner's foolishness.

"If he wasn't alive, we'd be all dead. Don't forget that it was him who defeated Gaara during the invasion years ago" said Shikamaru who frowns when Kiba scoffs at him.

"Is there seriously nothing we can do?" asked Ino in desperation. With the other Villages just outside their doorstep, everyone has been getting a lot more nervous everyday.

"Not unless Naruto decides to help us and what chance is that going to happen?" said Choji who looks like he has lost weight. Since ethe economy of the Village plummeted, the Akimichi Clan have been hurt the most since they can't afford to purchase the large quantity of food they usually buy. With food sources gone low, the Akimichi have begun to lose weight, thus causing them to get weaker since the source of their power comes from burning away all of their fat into Chakra. With no fat to burn off, their strength has dulled.

"Can't we offer him a deal of sort?" asked Tenten.

"Not unless we have something he doesn't" answered Shino, his hood and glasses hiding his features from everyone around him.

"What about a marriage contract?" she asked with a frown. She was never one to like such things but if it gets then out of their situation, she's all for it. "I hear that's what happened with Hashirama and his wife."

"Not happening" said Ino with her own frown. "He's already married. In fact, the only reason he is Emperor is because he's married to the Empress." Nobody notices Hinata tense at hearing that Naruto is married and from what Kiba and Ino has explain, she is a lot more beautiful than her. She had wanted to help or at least console Naruto before he left the Village but her father had made sure she stayed in her room as he left the Village. She wanted to say no and run out but the threat of being branded with the Cage Bird Seal was enough to stop her.

"Let's just face facts" said Shikamaru who has gotten enough of everyone trying to brainstorm an idea. He has gone through every possible outcome in his head and all of them ends up with them dead. "We've brought this on ourselves and as karma predicts it, we're getting what we deserve."

"What have we done to deserve this!?" asked Sakura with a glare. Like a majority of the population, Sakura despises the fact that Naruto is living a life of luxury as Emperor of an entire continent while everyone else in the Village has to pick by just to survive.

"We neglected the hero of the Village, that's what" answered Shikamaru while staring down Sakura's glare. He can't seem to understand why the Villagers are hating Naruto so much. they trust the Fourth Hokage's skills in Sealing yet, they can't trust his work ln sealing away the Kyūbi inside Naruto who is in fact, saving them from destruction in the form of the Nine Tails. Yes, it did kill many people and destroyed families all those years ago but attacking and killing the container of the demon isn't such a bright idea in his book.

"That demon is no hero!"

"Say whatever you believe but what's done is done." He leans back into his chair with his hands behind his head."Now we just wait here till the walls barge down on us."

Sakura stands up and slams her palms onto the table which shakes the cups and plates on it. "You can stay here and mope around but I'm not going to ly down like a dog and wait for my death!' she shouted before leaving the restaurant with a huff.

( Crocus - Throne Room )

Sitting in their usual places are Naruto and Elizabeth who are both watching their group is slight annoyance and in Naruto's case, curiosity. The reason is because the group which has asked for an audience with them are from the Elemental Nations and they are definitely not from he Leaf Village.

The group consists of two Jonin from the Cloud Village, two from Rock and three from Sound with Orochimaru's right hand man leading the group of Jonin. The Jonin are all standing behind Kabuto in a single file line with their hands behind their backs to look professional. Which is ruined as the males of the group are all ogling Elizabeth's body like as if she is a piece of meat for sale. A glare and a pulse of Naruto's Chakra which blew them onto their backs a few feet away tells them that she has already been sold to him and he's not willing to share.

"When I heard that you became Emperor of the West, I had to come here to see it for myself to see if it's true" said Kabuto with his usual "kind" smile plastered all over his face. Inwardly, he is somewhat intimidated by Naruto who has an aura around him which just screams power and from the way he blew off experienced Jonin with just a pulse of his Chakra, which he notes is very colorful, proves his thoughts are right.

Elizabeth narrows her eyes at the apprentice of the Snake Sannin, sensing something she doesn't like about him. In her mind, he seems to resemble that of a snake. Sneaky, easy to hide and when ready, pounces on their target when they a aren't looking.

"I've been getting that a lot nowadays. Was I really that bad?" he asked with a chuckle. Honestly, he just wants to go over and obliterate Kabuto but being somewhat mature, he must go along with the "nice" act.

Kabuto's answer is a deadpan stare.

"Point taken."

"What is it you've come here for?" asked Elizabeth how has lost her patience with the man. Now, she just wants him out of her palace and out of her country. "I doubt you've come here for a reunion with my husband."

After she said that, Kabuto's face morphs into his "Business Mode". "That's true for you see, we've come here for an alliance between our countries and the Alvarez Empire. I'm sure there are much to benefit from such an alliance between our three countries."

"Maybe for your side but none for us and don't even try to offering Jutsus, supplies or Bloodlines since we have no interest in such things" told Elizabeth in finality. She doesn't trust the man in front of her as he has the feeling which she remembers from many lords and kings she had killed in the past. Sneaky with hidden motives.

Kabuto frowns when he hears that. What she just listed off is pretty much everything in which Kabuto has to offer her so hearing that they won't accept such things isn't something in which his master will like to hear.

"Anyway, we aren't looking for any sort of alliance with anyone so far so run off back to your master and tell him the news" said Naruto, waving off Kabuto and the group of unhappy Jonin. The first part in untrue because he had sent Ajeel to not only save Gaara from the Akatsuki but to offer an alliance contract between the Alvarez Empire and Wind Country. That reminds him, he should visit Gaara and offer his congratulations on becoming Kazekage.

"Our Kages won't like it when they hear this" said a Jonin from the Rock Village while glaring up at the Empress and Emperor. The glare stops when Naruto and Elizabeth increases their auras to a level in which the Jonin will have a hard time to breath.

"Tell them to put a sock in it. If we don't want an alliance, we don't want an alliance. End of story" stated Naruto with a glare which causes the Jonin, including Kabuto to take an involuntarily step back.

Knowing that it's pointless to try and push the issue, Kabuto orders everyone to leave but not before sending Naruto a warning look which translates to "This isn't over".

"I feel a sense of deja vu" said Naruto with a chuckle, remembering when the Leaf group came for an alliance.

"True. If they react just like the Leaf, we might have to begin our plans a bit early" said Elizabeth, getting a nod from her husband. If other Ninja Villages decide to get violent with them, the Akatsuki might use this chance to obtain the Jinchuriki from their possession. Something in which they have in common with but for different reasons.

"Knowing Orochimaru, I think so too." He looks to his side where his beautiful wife sits and takes her hand and looks on in concern. "You do know that if we succeed, everyone will be gunning for us. We'll have all of the Elemental Nations against us. Are you ready to take that big of a risk?" Naruto asked his wife in concern. The last thing he wants is to trouble his wife with his problems.

Elizabeth silences Naruto by placing a finger to his lips. "If I wasn't ready to handle such risks, I wouldn't have married you" she answered with a smile and a blush before kissing him which he returns with equal passion.

"My kami I love you" he gasped out after he separates from his wife to take in some air.

"I love you too, my dear husband."

( Sand Village - Kazekage Tower )

After defeating the two S-Rank Missing Nin, Ajeel had brought the Kazekage back to the Village. Halfway through the trip, he had met the retrieval team of twenty Jonin which includes Gaara's sister, Temari. Kankurl would have gone as well but he is still suffering from Sasori's three-day paralyzing poison. After an annoying explanation which left six Jonin unconscious, Ajeel was escorted back to the Village.

A day later, Gaara woke up from his Chakra exhaustion and is now sitting in his office with a very bored Ajeel standing in front of his desk. Temari is standing by her brother's side to give him the support he might need, seeing as he has recently came into consciousness.

"Wow, that's... surprising" is all Gaara can say after Ajeel finishes explaining on why he was sent and who had sent him.

"By the way, I was told to ask if the Sand Village will cooperate in an alliance wit the Alvarez Empire" told Ajeel in disinterest. This gets Gaara's and Temari's attention as an alliance with the entire West can prove fruitful for the Village. "Well? You gonna accept or not?"

"Of course, we accept" said Gaara, still finding it hard to believe that Naruto has been in the dangerous West side of the world and is the ruling Emperor of the continent. "Not Hokage but its even better" he thought with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll head back and tell them the news" said Ajeel with a shrug of the shoulders before heading to the doors.

"Wait a second!" called out Temari, causing Ajeel to stop and look at her and Gaara to look at his usually calm and collective sister in surprise, his surprise being the slight uplift of his eyebrows.

"Does the alliance possibly involve trading medical treatments?" she asked with a sense of hope that someone in the West has the know-how to cure her brother from the posion Sasori has injected into him. Gaara looks at his sister in understanding mow that the realizes why she wants to know such a thing. Like her, he wants to find a way to treat his brother but their medic expert, Chiyo only knows enough to stall the poison another two days before it kills him. Their is the possibility of Tsunade curing him but at the moment, that option isn't available.

"I don't see why not. We'll be trading weapons and troops so I don't see why we can't. Send a scroll and a doctor can be hear within a day or two" replied Ajeel with another shrug. Honestly, couldn't give a shit about their problems but seeing as the Emperor is friends with the Kazekage, he can't openly express himself unless he wants a beating from him. He may be a god but the Emperor is something of another level.

"I see... thank you" said Temari with a bow. It's something and that's all she'll ask for.

"Thank you for all your help. I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't shown up" said Gaara, standing up and bowing to his fellow sand-user.

"The demon you're holding would have been extracted and you'd be dead" thought Ajeel but turns anyway.

"Whatever."

And with that, he vanishes in a swirl of sand.

( Underground Cave )

In an underground cave, underneath the Village of Rain is a massive decaying looking statue with nine closed eyes. It has its hands out and standing on each finger of its hands is a member of the Akatsuki. Several members have see through bodies which means that they are using a Jutsu made by Pain to show their holograms. The actual members which are there are Pain, Konan and Zetsu while everyone else are in different locations in the Elemental Nation, looking for the Jinchuriki. Three fingers are empty since Sasori and Deidara are both dead and they haven't been able to find a new member to replace Orochimaru since he still holds the ring which allows the wearer to help Pain to seal the Bijū into the Demonic Statue.

"So, Sasori and Deidara are dead" clarified Pain to the other members of the Akatsuki. He may not sound like it but he is quite annoyed with the sudden development of losing two more of his Akatsuki members. Deidara's explosives and Sasori's puppets were valuable skills in the organisation and with the loss of their rings, the process of taking a Bijū will harder and slower than he'd like it to Zetsu went to retrieve the rings from their corpses, he found out that they are gone, meaning that the sand-user took them before leaving with the Jinchuriki.

"Ha! I pray that they were killed in the name of Jashin!" shouted Hidan with mad glee, not in one bit upset over his comrades deaths.

"Which Village took them out?" asked Kisame, ignoring Hidan's shouts of blood and death. A Village suddenly attacking them is quite brave in his opinion. Sfter all, the group is entirely made up of S-Rank Nin who all have enough power to take on a well trained Jinchuriki.

"It was no Village which ended them. It was the West continent" said Pain, his Rinnegan eyes narrowing in annoyance as he remembers Zetsu reporting to him about that detail. The plant-like man had recognized the symbol of the Alvarez Empire on the man's right shoulder before he vanished in a swirl of sand.

"The west? You mean that Alvarez Empire which propped up a couple years ago? What are they doing all the way over here?" asked Kakuzu in curiosity. Very little has been heard since the West united under one flag. They tried to get Sasori to send a puppet as a spy but it only made it a few feet before it was destroyed. Not even Zetsu can get in cause the second he materializes himself, the closest guards somehow find and attack him. He came back barely alive with a bit of a report on them.

"It has come to our attention that the missing vessal for the Kyūbi has been hiding in the West continent and is now the Emperor."

"Seriously? That loud ass shrimp is actually ruling the joint?" asked Kisame in disbelief. The first time he met the kid, he was surely disappointed. He was the epitome of weakness and should have died on his first mission with that get up he had on. Him being an Emperor or even a Kage is the last thing which would happen in his mind.

"It's true which means that it will be a problem. Zetsu has spied their forces and from what he tells me, their numbers reach to over a million" explained Pain, causing all eyes to widen to the members of the organization.

"Son if a bitch" cursed Kakuzu in disbelief. That sort of number doesn't bode well for them.

"That is a lot of sacrifices I can give to Jashin!" shouted Hidan in joy, feeling not one bit disturbed by the overwhelming numbers of the Empire's might.

"So, what do we do?" asked Itachi, wondering if they can handle such numbers. Sasori and Deidara may have taken out a small country but the country's forces barely made it in the thousands. An entire continent with over a million troops with unknown strength levels isn't something he thinks they can handle. Even with the help of their "God". Besides, if a single person can kill the two people who destroyed a small country, imagine who else they have.

"We gather the rest of the Bijū. Afterwards, we strike against the Empire with the might of eight Bijū and obtain the Kyūbi for our plan" told Pain in confidence that his plan will work. "Kakuzu, Hidan where are you on the situation with the retrieval of the Nibi's vessal?"

"We're on her tail but she's a fast one. Turns out, she abandoned Kumo and is now heading towards River Country" answered Kakuzu.

"Good. What about the Gobi?" he asked to Kisame and Itachi.

"We've already captured him and we're heading back to the hideout" said Itachi with a nod.

"You make it sound easy! Try getting back with Kumo and Iwa Ninja everywhere" exclaimed Kisame with a chuckle.

"No matter, come back as fast as you can. Our plan has been halted for long enough. The upcoming war is enough proof for us to know that we need to hurry along."

"Yes sir" answered everyone before their projections vanish, leaving only Pain, Konan and Zetsu in the cave.

"This situation with the Nine Tails isn't good news for us" said Pain with a frown, knowing that they must wait until they've captured the other Bijū before trying to obtain him.

"Will it be a problem?" asked Konan.

"No but it does derail our plan. Zetsu, tell Madara to help us with obtaining the Bijū. The more people helping, the quicker I can finally obtain the dream of true peace" ordered Pain to the half white, half black plant creature.

"Very well" he replied before sinking into the floor to find where "Madara" is and tell him the orders from the "leader".

"Soon, peace will reign in a world of war" thought Pain while envisioning the image.

( Konoha - Uchiha Compound )

A day has passed since the convoy from the Alvarez Empire left and Sasuke was brought back to the Village by Jiraiya. He was brought to the hospital to heal from his wounds and afterwards, he was confined to the Uchiha Compound and was told to not do any form of exercise which might reopen his wounds.

Which he is ignoring.

"Fire Style: Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" roared Sasuke before unleashing a fireball in the shape of a dragon's head towards a training post which incinerates into ash along with five feet of ground around it. He turns to another post and gets halfway on making the needed hand seals for his Jutsu but he falls to his knees in pain. He grits his teeth at the feeling of his throbbing back and chest which have been covered with injuries by Jason.

After a whipping to his chest, the Ghoul found it funny to place a mark on Sasuke's back in the shape of the Uchiha Clan's symbol. Usually, his Curse Mark can heal that sort of wound but Jason made sure that Sasuke remembers his "stay" in Crocus by drenching his wounds with salt before melting it all with hot steel, forever marking it on his back. The amount of pain he went through in that dungeon was something he has never felt before. Not even the pain of obtaining the Curse Mark was as painful as that.

It makes him mad.

It makes him want revenge.

But it also helps open his eyes to reality.

In the Leaf Village, he is one of the strongest, if not strongest Shinobi in the Village. In the West continent, he is nothing but a snivelling Genin to them which they proved when he had fought against that Meliodas kid. He could tell that the blond wasn't taking him seriously through the entire fight and he played him like a fool. Even his captor who was watching him during the trade off had shown off power which Sasuke has ever seen before and from the look of the smoldering Hokage Monument, he has plenty of it to spare.

"This Village is weak! How can I get strong enough to kill Itachi if I can't learn anything promising in this Village?" thought Sasuke while he glares at nothing in particular. His training with Kakashi and Danzo has been promising but they aren't stronger than Itachi. He needs someone who can get him on the level needed to kill his brother. Someone who won't sugar coat his training and will bring it to the max.

Someone like Orochimaru.

( Hot Water Country - Forest )

Yugito jumps from tree branch to tree branch to get away from her pursuers.

"Damn it! This isn't how it was suppose to happen!" she thought while holding onto the wound on her right arm. With the troops heading out to surround Fire Country, she saw the chance to make a run from her bigot of a Village since only a few Shinobi could be spared to watch her so after poisoning her squad mates, she ran away for a chance of a new life where people won't judge her for the demon inside her.

Sadly, her new sense of freedom doesn't last long because of the rude interruption of two Akatsuki members who she remembers from the Bingo Book to be very powerful. She fought them for a while but she knows when she is outclassed so instead of going all out Bijū on them, she makes a run for it and gets a cut to the arm for her trouble by the Jashinist, Hidan.

Hidan has medium-length grey hair which is slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He wears no shirt underneath his Akatsuki cloak which he has open, showing off his Yugakure Headband and Jashin necklace which he has around his neck. He wears a pair of grey pants along with matching sandals. He also wears dark green nail polish and has his orange Akatsuki ring on his left index finger.

Having gotten mad over the decision of changing the Hot Springs Village into a tourist site, Hidan killed his neighbours before abandoning the Village. Later, he joined the religious group which follows the Death God, Jashin and after several experiments which the group did on him, he became an immortal. After killing a hundred people for his god, he was met with Itachi, Kakuzu and Orochimaru who invited him to join Akatsuki which he responded by attacking them. After having a stalemate with Kakuzu, Orochimaru convinced him about the benefits of joining Akatsuki, such as not being sealed away being one of them but he mostly joined because he was interested in his fellow pioneer of immortality, Kakuzu.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" called out Kakuzu who unleashes a stream of wind from one of his masks which hits Yugito's back and launches her through a tree and slams her into the second one, causing cracks to appear in the log.

Kakuzu is a very tall, tan-skinned man with long dark brown hair. His eyes are an unusual colour with his irises being green, no pupil and red sclerae. He has a muscular build and looks to be in his late twenties and early thirties but in reality, he is ninety one years of age. His headband which has the scratched symbol of his Village, Takigakure, covers his forehead and he wears a mask which covers his stitched mouth. Like all the other members of Akatsuki, he wears their cloaks to signify that he belongs to the criminal organisation.

Years ago, he was tasked with the mission to assassinate the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju by the elders of the Waterfall Village. He failed but survived the ordeal. After returning to the Village, he was met with the stigma and harsh punishment. Angry, Kakuzu killed the elders, took their hearts and left the Village with their prized Kinjutsu, the Black Threads.

"Matatabi!"

 **"I got it!" replied the Two Tails who begins using her Chakra to heal her container's wounds.**

Steam escapes the wound on her arm while it closes and stitches itself back togethor as well as her bones repair themselves form the impact with the tree. She stands back up with a slight wobble to her feet while at the same time, the Zombie Brothers jump down from the tree line to stand in front of the Jinchuriki.

"How about you come with us quietly so we won't need to hurt you?" asked Kakuzu who doesn't want to cause anymore of a ruckus in case someone from another Village catches onto them. With the two main Hidden Villages and Sound running about, they can't be too sure on who might be near.

Yugito hisses at the S-Rank Missing Nin and places her arms in a cross guard, her nails sharpening and growing to insane lengths and her eyes change with her right turning gold and the left turning dark blue, showing the Zombie Brothers that she is using her Bijū's Chakra. "I rather die than go with you freaks!" she hissed before running at them.

"You decision" sighed Kakuzu as Hidan runs forward to clash with Yugito with his scythe. Both Ninja attack and counter each others strikes with their chosen weapons, Yugito's being her claws and Hidan with his scythe. Five minutes of this going on, Hidan presses on with the assault, forcing Yugito to take a few steps back.

"I can't wait to give you to Jashin!" yelled Hidan who's attacks quicken and get stronger with every hit he uses.

"I can't keep this up" thought Yugito. Deciding to try some Ninjutsu, she ducks underneath Hidan's scythe and kicks off his body to back flip a couple of feet away from him. While in midair, she starts going through handsifns and finishes once she lands. "Fire Style: Devil Breath!" she declared before taking in a deep breath and expelling a steam of hot blue flames which are the same as the ones which makes up the Nibi's body. Like Killer Bee, Yugito has learned how to control the Demon Chakra inside her and has the support of said demon who has treated the young Yugito like her own daughter and helped her to deal with the scorn from her Village.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" announced Kakuzu before a wall of water spits out of one of his masks which are hanging just over his shoulder. Yugito's fire fights against Kakuzu's Water Jutsu while steam appears from the impact of the two Jutsus. Seeing that he isn't getting anywhere, another mask slithers out from his cloak and opens its mouth to show bits of lightning. "Lightning Style: Lightning Blast Jutsu!" A stream of lightning shoots out of its mouth and connects with the wall of water, electrifying it as well as increasing its power input.

Sweat drips off Yugito's brow as the water and lightning combination starts to push herself back. While trying to think of a way out of her situation, she doesn't see the movement from the tree line above her before it's too late.

Moving fast, Hidan jumps off the branch and slices Yugito's back, causing her to lose her concentration so Kakuzu's Jutsu hits her with full force and Yugito screams out in pure pain as the water pushes her back into the trunk of a tree while the lightning flows all over her body. Hidan is hit with the attack as well but being immortal, he laughs off the pain as he flows away with the water. Ending the Jutsu, Kakuzu watches as Yugito falls to her knees before collapsing to her side.

"That was a lot easier than I would have thought" said Kakuzu before Hidan jumps beside him.

"Can we kill her now?" asked Hidan, wanting to sacrifice the Jinchuriki to his god, Jashin.

"Not yet. We need to get her back to base and seal away the Nibi." He bends down and picks up the Jinchuriki and lifts her over her shoulder. "Who knows, we might be able to catch a bounty or two while we head back" he said, remembering about the few Ninja from Cloud and Rock he saw who all have bounties to their names.

"Not happening"

Feeling their danger senses go into overdrive, both S-Rank Nins jump away just in time to miss someone collide their fist to the floor from above. Both block their eyes to stop the dust and dirt from getting into them because, much to their shock, the ground around them erupts and explodes from the sudden force. When it ends, both look to see a large crater of the width of a Kage Tower being what all is left.

In the centre of the crater is the reason for it in the forest.

Ban, the Undead Bandit and also the Sin of Greed.

Ban is a tall, muscular man with pale skin, who possesses well developed abdominal muscles. He has short, spikey, pale blue hair, thin black eyebrows as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. On the left side of his neck is a scar which he got from the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas. He is wearkng a red leather jacket and pants with studs sewn into both, alongside shoes of a similar, yet darker colour. His physical body is of his twenty three year old self but he is actually forty three years old.

Reason for Ban being known as the Sin of Greed is because of his selfish attitude for himself as well as his talent on stealing whatever suits his fancy. Twenty years ago, he heard of the Fountain of Youth which was said to be located in the Fairy King's Forest so climbing up the massive tree, he found the Fountain of Youth at the top which was actually a chalice which holds the Water of Youth. What he didn't expect to find was a Fairy that went by the name, Elaine who was tasked on protecting the Fountain of Youth. After a few disputes, Ban gave up on trying to take the Fountain of Youth and actually became very friendly with the resident Fairy. After a week went by, both can honestly say that they liked each other.

Tragically, Elaine was killed by a demon who destroyed all of the Fairy King's Forest with its Purgatory Flames which are on the same level as Amaterasu Flames but can only be used by Demons. The only reason that Ban survived was because Elaine had forced the Water of Youth down his throat with a kiss. In his first act of unselfishness, he gave the chalice to Elaine so she can live but she gave it to him instead. After that, his injuries healed and he became an immortal.

After killing the Demon, he followed Elaine's dying wish and planted the last Almoca Leaf which was the last leaf of the Fairy King's Forest. After planting it and getting a new forest to grow for the Fairies to live in, he was declared as the new Fairy King but denied the title and soon found himself arrested by the army which follows Elizabeth but at the time, they followed a dictator who called himself Hendrickson who was overthrown by Elizabeth. A few years later and after 33 execution attempts, Meliodas had brought Ban along to become a member of his group, Seven Deadly Sins. Agreeing, Meliodas became Ban's leader and his best friend.

Now, he is on a mission per orders from the Empress herself to retrieve the Nibi Jinchuriki and bring her back to the capital.

"Who the fuck is this poser!?" shouted Hidan while pointing his scythe at the Sin of Greed.

Ban scoffs with a grin and looks over at Kakuzu, ignoring Hidan who gains a tick mark on the forehead to show that he is angry for being ignored. "Let's just make this simple, shall we?" asked Ban, his grin rising like as if he knows a joke that they don't.

With his short temper rising ever so slightly, Kakuzu pulls back his right arm to throw a fist even from the distance between them but his eyes widen when he notices something. "Where is the Jinchuriki!?" he thought, looking up at his shoulder where the Nibi vessal is suppose to be but all he sees is empty space.

"Yoo-hoo~"

Looking over at the source of the call out, Kakuzu sees the Nibi vessal in Ban's arms instead of his own.

"Looking for this?" asked Ban with a knowing smirk, waving Yugito back and forth like as if she is a trophy he just won.

"How!? I didn't even see him move and I know I still had her when he arrived" thought Kakuzu while wondering how on earth the man got an entire person out of his grasp without him seeing or sensing him. Being almost a hundred years old, he prides himself for his speed and fast reflexes so seeing someone somehow get past his guard and take his prize away stings him in a bad way.

Unknown to the S-Rank Missing Nin, Ban has an ability which he only possesses which is called Snatch. Like the name suggests, he is able to take physical objects without even needing to be near them. The truly frightening fact about the ability is that it allows Ban to steal the strength, speed and power from anyone he wants and apply their power to his own body, thus increasing his power.

Pulling back his fist, Kakuzu throws a fist which leaves his body as threads are attached from his hand to his arm. Jumping over the punch which destroys the ground underneath him, Ban runs across the strings and kicks Kakuzu's face, jerking his head back from the force. Ban jumps away as Hidan jumps and brings down his scythe, successfully cutting Kakuzu's threads.

"Watch out for me idiot!" yelled Kakuzu as his threads flow out of his arm and reattach his hand back togethor.

Hidan ignores him and instead concentrates on trying to cut Ban who effortlessly dodges all of his attacks while he's still holding onto Yugito in a princess carry. Getting bored, he ducks under a overhead strike and spin kicks Hidan through several trees. Kakuzu shoots a pillar of fire at Ban which explodes upon impact. Thinking he got him, he doesn't expect to feel someone tap his shoulder so turning around to see who it is, his face meets with Ban's fist which throws him back into the crater and slam into the craters wall.

Turning around and placing Yugito safely down to the floor, Ban vanishes in a blur of speed and appears in front of the crouching Kakuzu who is trying to regain his senses after that very painful punch.

"I heard that you and your partner are immortals" said Ban before he smirks again. "And let me say that I am almost embarrassed for you guys."

Collecting togethor his thoughts, Hidan stands up and glares at Ban, his short temper now broken after that punch. Throwing away his cloak, Ban whistles when he sees the many stitches adorning Kakuzu's body.

"I'll show you an embarressment!" exclaimed Kakuzu before throwing a punch which disconnects from his arm again. Unlike last time, Ban catches the punch and the slight push-back of his hand is all what shows the boulder destroying strength Kakuzu can use.

"I'm sure you will" replied Ban before clenching Kakuzu's fist and lifting it over and down past his shoulder. With the threads attached to his hand, Kakuzu is brought along and is thrown over Ban and slams into the floor. Still holding onto the hand, Ban swings his opponent around who bounces off the floor until he let's him go which doesn't do much good because Kakuzu slams into the crater wall again but with more force, taking out a good chunk of rock.

After getting back up, he moves fast and raises his right arm out which has threads gather around it and a mask pops out of it which opens its mouth and a stream of rocks shoots out of it and collides with Ban's chest who has a look of surprise on his face, launching him to the crater wall at the other side of the crater. Looking across the way, he sees the stranger's body sitting in the wall with his arms and legs hanging out of entry hole.

Standing up, Kakuzu raises his arms up and sighs in content at the sound of his bones cracking. "Damn, any longer and I might have lost a heart" he muttered while patting his left thigh which holds one of his hearts. Hearing something, he tenses but soon relaxes when all he sees is his partner who looks perfectly fine except for the few cuts on his cloak.

"Where is he!? Where is that basterd so I can give him to Jashin on a cold fucking platter!?" shouted Hidan while waving his scythe menacingly. He's going to cut him limb from limb before gutting him and putting him back togethor before repeating the process.

"You're a bit late for that" stated Kakuzu while pointing towards the "dead" Ban.

Following Kakuzu's finger, Hidan looks over to see his sacrifice dead before he can get to him. "Jashin damn it! I was going to sacrifice him to Jashin!" yelled Hidan who tries to take Kakuzu's head off as a replacement to Ban's but the Waterfall Shinobi catches the scythe easily.

"We don't have times for one your bitch fits. We need to get back to base before boss gets mad" said Kakuzu, feeling Hidan loosen the strength on his scythe so he lets it go and walks to the unconscious Jinchuriki. Even Hidan knows not to mess with Pain. He may be immortal but not even he can survive if his soul is ripped out of his body and unfortunately, the leader of the group has that sort of ability.

Both were about to leave the crater and collect the Jinchuriki but the sound of moving rocks catch their attention. Looking over to the hole in the crater wall, their eyes widen as high as they can when they see Ban lift himself out of the destroyed wall without a single wound on his body.

"Where do you two think you're going?" asked Ban while wiping away some dust off his jacket before smirking at both of them. "I'm not done with you two yet."

"How is he alive!? There isn't even a bruise" thought Kakuzu, noticing that his Earth Chakra did little to nothing against the man. With the amount of Chakra he used, he should be dead or at least have all of his ribs broken.

"Yes! Now I can sacrifice him to Jashin!" screamed Hidan in joy before running at Ban who places his hands in his pockets and smirks the same arrogant smirk he has been using since they first met. Hidan swings his scythe around wildly in a very unpredictable fashion but Ban easily dodges the attacks with excellent footwork which Kakuzu admits is impressive so he decides to stay back and have Hidan fight in close combat while he fights in long-range.

After another fail attempt at trying to cut his opponent, Hidan pulls his scythe back for a strong swing but his forehead meets Ban's own one when he head buts him. He then spins to the disgruntled Hidan's right and headers the side of his head which launches him away a couple of feet.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness" muttered Kakuzu as the blue mask on his back lifts over his shoulder and spits out an spear of lightning which shoots through Ban's chest like a laser. Kakuzu grins, thinking they finally won against their evasive opponent but imagine his surprise when Ban just stands there with his hands in his pocket while the gaping hole in his chest closes up.

"What the fuck is going on!?" shouted Hidan who is as confused as his partner at the moment.

It doesn't take long for Kakuzu to come to a conclusion so he eyes harden and he prepares himself for a hard fight. "So, you're immortal as well" he said as more as a statement.

"Why yes I am" confirmed Ban who takes his right hand out of his pocket and clenches it in excitement while his eyes gain a certain glint to them. "Isn't it exciting? A battle between immortals! A battle which may go on for years or centuries or even forever!" exclaimed Ban, hoping for a good fight with his fellow immortals.

"This just got troublesome" thought Kakuzu.

( Waterfall Village )

The Waterfall Village or Takigakure is renown all over the Elemental Nation for three reasons. The first being the Hero Water which they produce every hundred years which allows the drinker to gain ten times their normal amount of Chakra, although the results can prove fatal. The second being the massive tree which overlooks the entire Village and surrounding area. It's even taller than the Kyūbi. The third reason is because the Village is known to produce many skillful and powerful Ninja with Kakuzu being one of them.

That is the reason why that the First Hokage decided to give them a Bijū for their own use, the Nanabi.

However, that has changed ever since Rock and Cloud have been moving their troops towards the Leaf Village. Being in their path and having a Jinchuriki, Waterfall Village was taken over by the Rock Village after a week of fighting with each other. They put up a good fight but the Rock Village simply had more troops as well as a fully trained Jinchuriki who is named Han.

After successfully taking over the Village, killing the leader and taking the Hero Water supply, a battalion of Rock Shinobi and Kunoichi station themselves in the Village as a forward base while the rest of the troops and their Jinchuriki head out to the front lines to handle any Leaf Nin who might be in their way. None worry over the fact that Iron Country is right beside them since the Country of Samurai tend to stay neutral for every war between the Ninja Villages.

Inside a rocky prison with her hands behind her back is a dark skin girl with mossy green hair and dull orange eyes. Her name is Fuu and she is the Jinchuriki to the Nanabi and also the current prisoner to the Rock Village. She sits there in her cold prison while waiting for the Seal Masters to arrive from their Village and seal away the Bijū to someone who is loyal to their own Village. The process will kill her but nobody from the Rock or even her own Village will care.

"After all, I'm just a demon to them" muttered Fuu with a dry laugh before coughing, having not been given any water since she was captured two days ago. She tried to out up a fight but living in a Village which hates her guts for being a Jinchuriki, she has been thought almost nothing since everyone in the Village prefers a weak Jinchuriki than a powerful one who might fight back agains them.

( Outskirts of Wave Village )

Step by step, metal meets dirt as the individual heads towards his target's last known location. Last report he has been given mentioned how the Rock Village has taken over the Waterfall Village and is now holding the Jinchuriki hostage until they can replace her with a container who's loyalty belongs to their own Village. From the several Shinobi he can see which are all dressed in red gear, he can guess that the report is true, not like Ryu's reports has ever been wrong before.

His mission; retrieve the Nanabi Jinchuriki from Village.

"So... this is it" he whispered almost mysteriously as he gazes upon the large waterfall which hides the entrance to the maze which turns out to be the only entrance to the Village. He isn't worried tough for he is confident that he can get through the maze with no problem. The only slight annoyance he has is the seven Rock Shinobi who are heading his way with looks that promise pain.

"Time to get going" he whispered before his unsheathes his sword which starts to buzz and his one visible eye glows a dangerous red. He takes a few steps forward before he starts to gain speed by first jogging and then running to his enemies, his blade cutting through the air, effortlessly as he charges.

"Let's let it rip!"

 **Cast:**

 **Elizabeth - Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere**

 **Jason - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Sebastian - Black Butler**

 **Alucard - Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Mato - Fairy Tail**

 **Layfon 'Wolfstein' Alseif - Chrome Shelled Regios**

 **Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy VII/ Advent Children**

 **Ken Kaneki - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Kenichi Shirahama - Kenichi**

 **Seras Victoria - Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Meliodas - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Sakata Gintoki - Gintama**

 **Brandish - Fairy Tail**

 **God Serena - Fairy Tail**

 **Lightning - Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2/ Lightning Returns**

 **Kurama - Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Ryu Hayabusa - Ninja Gaiden**

 **Ajeel Ramal - Fairy Tail**

 **Wahl Icht - Fairy Tail**

 **Ban - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Alvarez Empire Groups:**

 **Spriggan 12 - ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, God Serena, ?, Brandish, Wahl Icht, Ajeel Ramal, ?, ?**

 **Seven Deadly Sins - Meliodas, Ban, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Knights of the Round - ?, ?, Cloud Strife, Layfon 'Wolfstein' Alseif, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, Lightning, ?, Sakata Gintoki**

Page 16 of 16


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy.**

( Waterfall Village )

Chaos erupts in the Village as shouts and explosions deafen everyone's ears as well as dust and smoke fill the air. An entire battalion of Rock Nin which consists of thirty Jonin and twenty Chunin are fighting the enemy and are quickly losing numbers.

A group of Rock Nin stand in the Village Square, in front of a cloud of dust which was made from a Jonin's explosive kunai who threw it at the 'monster' in hopes to kill it.

"We need reinforcements!"

"What is that thing!?"

"Control yourselves and get into formation! Lord Tsuchikage gave us strict orders to hold this Village and we are not going to lose it!" shouted the leader of the Rock Nin. This seems to raise their confidence as they tense their stances, ready to fight. Some have their weapons out such as kunai, swords and staffs and others are going through hand signs for a Jutsu to hopefully stop and kill their one opposition.

The seven Jonin and five Chunin stare down the sea of smoke which they can almost feel their enemy watching them from within. He isn't even trying to hide from since they can all hear his heavy footsteps in front of them. The rest of their allies are either protecting the Jinchuriki or dead by the hands of the metal monster who just arrived into the Village almost a half hour ago.

Panicking and breathing heavily, one Chunin with a staff on hand, charges into the cloud of smoke with a battle cry, feeling no fear with the amount of adrenaline that is pumping through his veins.

"Get back here you idiot!" shouted the leader who aimlessly reaches his hand out but the Chunin ignores him as he disappears within the cloud of smoke.

"Die you basterd!" shouted the Chunin from within the cloud.

Following his shout is the sound of metal hitting metal before silence fills the air which worries everyone else who start to feel even more nervous than before. Some jump at the sudden sound of flesh ripping and a scream of pain which lasts for five seconds before the sound of bones snapping and a splat replaces it.

"Hold your positions!" ordered the leader in a stern tone who notices some of the weaker-will Chunin are taking steps back in fear. He looks back into the cloud of dust to only silently gasp and sweat heavily as he looks at a glowing red eye which can be seen through the smoke. A foot adorn in black metal steps out of the smoke and brings out the rest of its threatening form from the cloud of smoke.

This certain individual has spiky grey hair and he adorns a set of thin black armour which looks very threatening to the Rock Nin, especially since it has splatters of their comrades blood on it but what they don't know is that the armour is actually apart of him. His left eye is hidden by a cloth which wraps around the eye from both ends of his headpiece. On his back is a large sheath which has been specially made to hold his sword, Murasame.

His real name is Jack but he now goes by the name, Raiden.

At the age of six, Jack lost his parents to bandits and was adopted later by a former Assassin/Mercenary. By the age of twelve, he joined up with the Human Army and because of his high kill count, he earned himself the name, Jack the Ripper. His legacy grew until he was almost killed by none other than the Fire Demon, E.N.D.

Using the best technology available, Jack was brought back to fighting condition after he was made into the perfect example of a Cyborg. After changing it to Raiden, his name brought terror to Elizabeth's and the Non-Human army because of his deadly efficiency with a sword, his superhuman speed and strength which he got after his very deadly surgery. Now, his speed almost puts him to par with Layfon and he is known to be the physically strongest of all of the Knights of the Round because of his machine bionics which now makes up most of his body. His blood has been replaced with "White Blood" which needs constants refills and he is now powered with a core. When his power levels drop, he has the ability to absorb the electricity from other pieces of machinery to power his core. He can also use his power core to generate electricity to paralyze or kill his foes, although it does take a lot out of him when he does.

Raiden also possesses the powerful, one of a kind high-frequency blade, Murasame. The blade is special because by using a high-frequency system and generating a current, it vibrates at high speeds which destabilizes molecular bonds, allowing it to forcefully slice through anything.

Raiden also has two different modes he can access whenever he wants.

Blade Mode. When activated, Raiden's perception of time decreases from around fifty to ninety percent, allowing him to fight in almost blinding speeds which almost no human can possibly follow.

There is also his Ripper Mode which he can activate by deactivating his pain inhibitors, allowing intense agony from his wounds to indulge his senses and cause him to go into his Jack the Ripper personality. This mode radically increases his already amazing speed but comes with the price of his sanity.

With all of his traits, it wasn't hard for Elizabeth to have him as her Knight of Five.

"So..." started Raiden while raising his sword towards his enemies. "...who's next?"

Shaking off the sense of dread, the leader waves his hand forward towards the enemy. "Attack with everything you got!" Following their leader's orders, four Jonin and three Chunin finish a set of hand signs before shouting out their respective Jutsus.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet!"

"Earth Style: Earth Spears!"

"Earth Style: Rock Bombardment!"

"Wind Style: High-Pressure Pulse!"

"Water Style: Water Bullets!"

As the barrage of deadly Jutsus head his way, Raiden makes his move by running across the walls of the buildings beside him so he dodges the Jutsus and with a jump, he lands behind the Rock Nin and cuts off the leg of a Jonin who screams out bloody murder before silencing him with a beheading.

A Chunin comes behind him and throws a punch which Raiden let's him away with, knowing that it won't be any bit effective. When the Chunin's fist makes contact with Raiden's jaw, sounds of bones breaking echo before the scream of the Chunin follows. Having enough of the screams, Raiden impales him in the chest which quickly silences him when he starts to choke on his blood. Seeing a few throw shuriken and kunai at him, Raiden moves his sword in front of him so the corpse can take the hits for him. When the barrage of weapons end, Raiden kicks the corpse off his sword which hits another Chunin who falls on her back from the force of the throw and the weight of the body on top of her.

Feeling the earth underneath him vibrate, Raiden jumps away and onto a rooftop just in time as the earth rose up in the shape of a large hand and clenches. Two Jonin follow him and one unsheathes their double-side axe and the other unsheathes two massive shuriken. The one on his left who has the axe charge as the other hangs back and spins one of the large shurikens in his hand.

Raiden back steps a strike to the head and jumps over a strike for his legs before leg sweeping him with enough strength to flip him in the air and with several red blurs from his sword, the Jonin disperses into pieces of flesh. The Jonin from behind him throws his large shuriken which Raiden slices through with ease. Deciding the get upfront and personal, the Jonin grabs his last massive shuriken and runs at Raiden who takes a fighting stance. He sends a few hits at Raiden who dodges them and so he flips and kicks Raiden across the chest which has Raiden skid back a mere foot.

With a scoff, Raiden blurs behind the Jonin who gasps out in pain and stands there in shock for a few seconds before blood drips from his mouth and his upper body slides off from the rest of him.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet!" shouted the leader who sends three dragon-shape heads of rock at Raiden who, much to his shock, flips off of the rooftop and jumps on and off of the dragon heads. Jumping off the last head, Raiden falls towards the leader and slashes his left arm off before cutting his chest four times in four quick red blurs.

Ignoring the now dead leader who collapses with four deep cuts, Raiden turns around to sees everyone but a frighten Chunin run at him with their weapons poise to strike a vital spot. Sheathing his sword but keeping his hand on the handle, Raiden bends his knees and charges electricity into his sword and faster than any of the Jonin or Chunin can see, a hundred red blurs block their vision as Raiden slices them all in blinding speeds.

Sheating his sword again, he walks past the chunks of bloody meat and bones which were all once proud Nin of Earth Country and walks towards the location which he can see has the highest heat signatures.

The last Chunin watches in horror as the man in metal walks towards him. He knows he can't do anything against him, seeing as he effortlessly killed several Jonin and fellow Chunin like they are nothing to him. He trips onto his back and raises his arm to his chest for some form of protection against the literal killing machine. Raiden walks to the side of the frighten Chunin and spares him a glance before walking past him and towards his goal.

"Tell them what you saw today" whispered Raiden just loud enough for the Chunin to hear.

Losing all his energy, the Chunin faints with Raiden's words inscribing themselves into his mind.

( Fuu's Prison )

"What do you mean the third defence is broken!?" shouted the battalion leader as he looks at the Jonin in shock. He has all of his men and women take defensive positions around the prison and hearing that one man has gotten through their second last defence doesn't bode well for or more importantly, him.

"I-It's as I said sir. We can't stop him!" replied the Chunin who arrives after coming back from watching the metal adorning man kill another twenty or so of his comrades.

The leader backhands the Chunin who hits against the wall and shouts "We can't stop him!? We were given strict orders to keep this Village in check and to keep the Jinchuriki here until we can unseal her Bijū! If you have time yapping away than get out there and make yourself useful!" Not wanting to face his leader's wrath, the Chunin runs out to face the unstoppable killing machine outside.

Fuu hears all this but doesn't care for much of it. If someone is coming to get her, she can just guess that they just want her for the demon inside of her. After all, she's useless except for the powerful creature of mass destruction which is inside her.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"What the fuck was that!" thought the battalion leader who slides on his metal bracers. Being an A-Rank Nin with the name "Iron Fist", he is confident to face any opponent as long as they aren't a Kage. Sadly for him, his next opponent is on the level of a Kage.

Heavy footsteps with the clanking of metal echoes inside the prison and stops when Raiden reaches the bottom of the steps. Looking around the thin hall with cells on the left side of the room, Raiden notes the man with metal bracers around his hands. "Where is she?" asked Raiden with his sword out, electricity bouncing all over the red blade threateningly.

"So that's your game. You want the Jinchuriki for yourself" said Iron Fist who hits his bracers against each other and a small shock wave erupts from them in a show of intimidation which fails to reach Raiden.

"I won't ask again" said Raiden with even more electricity bouncing off his blade to show how serious he is. "Where is she?"

"If you want her, come and get her!" shouted Iron Fist before dashing across the hallway with his fist brought back. Throwing it out with all of his strength, he aims for Raiden's face to crush his skull but instead, Raiden's palm meets his fist. Like last time, a shock wave shakes the room but a lot more powerful.

"H-How?" asked Iron Fist in shock. With his hands in his bracers, his punch should at least be as strong as half of the Slug Sannin's strength and she can crush a mountain with a single punch.

"I asked nicely" said Raiden before kicking him in his chest, launching him all the way down the hall and into the wall at the end. Walking down the cell block, Raiden stops at the fourth cell which holds the very person he is looking for.

"You're Fuu I take it" he said as more as a statement than a question. With the file he read earlier, it doesn't take a genius that she is the Jinchuriki since their isn't a lot of mocha-colored women with mossy green hair.

Fuu looks up from her seat on the cold floor to see who is at her cell and she almost shows a bit of shock and fear when she notices his appearance but easily hides it away. Just like Naruto, she can control her emotions very well and make fake ones, like how Naruto faked the creation of his idiotic personality since having a strong and smart Jinchuriki tends to frighten the residents of their Village so aren't afraid to make drastic decisions.

"If you want the demon than you know who exactly I am" said Fuu, emotionless.

"I'm not after the demon but I'm sure someone else is" said Raiden, referring to the High General, Kuruma who wants all of his siblings to be free from captivity.

He turns his head when he hears the guy from earlier pull himself out of the wall. Throwing his Marusame, the blade finds itself in Iron Fist's stomach who screams in pain. he tries to take the blade out of him but the end of the blade is stuck in the wall from behind him so all he can do is hang off the wall and wait to bleed out. Whenever he tries to go into unconsciousness, a jolt from the leftover electricity in the sword wakes him back up to suffer through the pain.

"Than what do you want?" she asked, a hint of anger etching in her tone.

Raiden lifts his right metal hand and points at Fuu.

"I want you."

( Hot Water Country )

"Wind Style: Twister Shot!" declared Kakuzu before one of his masks spits out a twister towards Ban who takes it on and is blown back a few hundred meters away. He slowly stands up with the skin on his chest all grind up but soons heals from the injuries. Before he can run off and attack, Hidan appears from behind him and cuts off his left arm which spins upwards in the air.

"Hahahaha! What are you going to do now, fucktard!?" yelled Hidan. Without missing a blink, Ban grabs his mobile arm and swings it at Hidan and hits him across the face. Sounds of his skull breaking catches Ban's hearing, making him smirk while he watches Hidan skid back before stopping after hitting into a large rock which breaks away.

"Motherfucker!" exclaimed Hidan as he stands back up, his skull having already regenerated back to normal. He tightens his hold on his scythe and is about to try and behead the annoying dibshit but stops and looks in awe as Ban places his arm back in place and moves it around to get the kinks out of it. "What the fuck! How come you can attach your limbs back togethor but I need Kakuzu's stupid strings to attach back mine!?" asked/shouted Hidan who points an accusing finger at Ban.

"Maybe it's because my immortality is better than yours?" replied Ban with a kmowling look. It is true that Ban's immortality is at a class higher than Hidan's since he can't age, be poisoned or starve but in Hidan's case, he still ages, he can be poisoned and he can starve to death if he loses all the nutrients in his body.

"Fuck you!" shouted Hidan as he jumps up and brings his scythe down on Ban who takes a step to the right and when Hidan is close enough to the floor, he headbutts him away. Hidan slams his scythe into the floor to slow himself down and looks to see Ban throw a punch at him so he ducks underneath it and shoulders Ban in his stomach which has him hunch over. Pulling his scythe out of the floor and spinning, Hidan uses all of his strength to bisect Ban.

Seeing where he intends to strike, Ban hops up from getting hit with the deadly weapon and brings his fist down to crush Hidan's skull again. A fist which has a trail of threads following it stops him as it punches him at the side of his face, launching him away and into a tree and forms a large crack in the tree which slowly collapses on top of Ban.

"Hurry up!" shouted Kakuzu who lands beside Hidan. "Let's get the Jinchuriki and go. We can't handle someone like him and we need to get back to base, fast."

"No way!"responded Hidan, stubbornly. "I promise Jashin a sacrifice and I'm going to deliver it to him."

"Too bad because I'm nobodies sacrifice" said Ban from underneath the tree which raises from the ground to show Ban lifting it. With a huff, Ban swings the tree at both S-Rank Missing Nin and Kakuzu is the only one who is quick enough to dodge the blow but Hidan isn't as lucky since he gets shot away through several trees before landing two miles away from them.

"Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu!" exclaimed Kakuzu before having one of his masks shoot a fireball which is the size of a full grown elephant.

Grinning, Ban spins a full 360° before chucking the large tree towards the fireball which causes it to explode prematurely. While walking through the smoke and wiping off the burnt wood from his jacket, Ban doesn't notice black threads slither out of the ground until it is too late. The threads reach out and impale themselves in Ban's legs, back and arms, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I can't move" thought Ban who is actually surprised by what's occuring. He can feel the threads slither inside him and can guess that the funny tickle he is feeling on his spine is the reason for him being not able to move.

"Turns out I can beat you after all" said Kakuzu who expells a D-Rank Wind Jutsu to blow away to smoke to show Ban that he has threads going into the earth from his feet.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't ya" said Ban with his usual smirk.

Keep that tough guy act all you want, you can't do anything now that you're paralyzed which let's me do this" said Kakuzu who aims his left hand towards Ban. A mass of threads gather around it until all of his four masks gather around his arm with their mouths wide open to release their respective element. "Now, die for me."

"I'll have to put a rain check on that" replied Ban who surrounds himself in a darkish aura. Kakuzu notices the powerful aura so he concentrates a high amount of Chakra for his next Jutsu to completely disintegrate his annoying opponent but his eyes widen as he feels his Chakra rapidly leave him.

"What's going on?" thought Kakuzu who struggles to keep his hold on Ban who he notices has gotten bigger muscles than before. "It's him! He's doing something to me!"

It's true because Ban is using his Snatch ability to absorb all of Kakuzu's Chakra to power himself up.

Feeling the threads in him weaken enough for him to move, Ban rips them out of his body and heads over to the now kneeling Kakuzu who is feeling the drain of his Chakra leaving him. "You know, I've only stolen Chakra one other time and after that, I promised myself to never do it again" said Ban, remembering the time where he fought Naruto and tried to steal his Chakra. When he did, it felt like everything was burning away from inside him and his regeneration weakened enough for him to actually die. "But seeing as your Chakra isn't making me literally puke my guts out, I guess the Emperor is just more bad ass than I thought."

"W-What...*pant*... are you?...*pant*?" muttered the S-Rank Nin who can barely stay conscious after almost all his Chakra leaving him. He feels a rough hand grab onto his throat and hoist him up to eye level with the holder. Next, his eyes widen in pain and horror as he feels Ban slowly shove his hand into his torso before ripping out one of his hearts.

"The Sin of Greed."

And with that, Ban continues to pull out the rest of Kakuzu's hearts without blinking once. What none of them know is that Hidan is hiding behind a tree and watching the bloody scene play out in front of him. Thinking smart for once, Hidan makes a break back for the Rain Village without the Jinchuriki on hand. If that monster can take them both on and even kill his partner who he can't even kill, than Hidan knows when it's time to quit.

"Leader won't be happy about this."

( Sand Village - Kazekage Tower )

Like every other Kage, Gaara is going through paperwork which seems to have increased after the entire fiasco with the Akatsuki. He tries to keep himself busy with the paperwork so he can try and forget that his brother is currently going through a lot of pain at the moment.

A day has past since that Ajeel character left the Village and Kankuro's condition seems to have gotten worse. If they don't get the skilled doctor they asked for, Kankuro won't make it after two more days.

As if Kami is listening to his prayers, the doors of his office open to show his sister alongside someone he does not recognise. She seems to be in her teens, has brown eyes and long, wavy, burnt orange hair. The most noticeable thing about her isn't her voluptuous figure which he guesses caught the attention of many men while walking through his Village but the hairpin in her hair. He can feel something off with it but can't guess on what it is.

Standing up, Gaara reaches out and shakes her hand. "Hello. I take it that you're the doctor Naruto sent" said Gaara, getting a nod from the girl.

"Yes I am. My name is Orihime" she said happily.

"She seems very innocent" thought Temari who remembers the many lustful gazes from the men in the Village but Orihime didn't seem to notice any of them.

"It's a pleasure. You can call me Gaara" he replied with a small smile, liking the girl already.

"So where is the person I'm healing?" she asked while clapping her hands togethor with a smile.

"I'll take you there myself" said Gaara who walks around his desk and places a hand on Orihime's shoulder while Temari's places her hand on his own shoulder. They disappear in a swirl of sand and reappear at the hospital entrance. Guiding her through the hospital, they enter the room which has Kankuro, unconscious on his bed.

"What happened to him?" she asked, making her way to Kankuro's side.

"He has been poisoned by a very lethal paralyzing poison" answered Temari who has no other knowledge of the poison since Sasori made it himself.

"Can you help him?" asked Gaara in hope that his brother can be saved.

Orihime smiles and comically makes the thumbs up expression while giving them a smile with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Dot worruy. I'll have him better in a jiffy" she replied with a small giggle. She turns away from the sweatdropping Sand Siblings and places both palms in front of Kankuro. Her hairpin disperses and a orange dome surrounds Kankuro, making Temari reach for her fan in case she tries something but Gaara gives her a look which tells her not to do anything which she agrees to follow but she readies herself in case her brother needs help.

After an excruciating five minutes, the orange dome disappears and her hairpin returns to its original place in her hair. "There we go. All done" said Orihime with he usual innocent smile.

"Wait a minute, that's it?" asked Temari in disbelief. There is no possible way that she treated Kankuro from the poisoning so quickly.

"Yep. Just make sure he gets plenty of water and plenty of rest and he should be up in a week" answered Orihime.

"If you don't mind, can you tell us what you actually did?" asked Gaara, not sure what to think. True, Kankuro's heavy breathing has stopped and he looks less pale but not even Tsunade can heal someone that fast.

"Sorry, trade secret" she said while bopping the top of her head childishly. "Empress Elizabeth says not to show or tell anyone our powers unless it's necessary."

Gaara nods his head in understanding. He wouldn't want his own Nin to show off their talents and Jutsus just because they can. "Empress Elizabeth sounds like a very wise woman. Naruto must be a lucky man" he thought with an almost unseen smirk.

"Thank you for your assistance" thanked Gaara while bowing his head to Orihime, something in which a Kage should never do unless in front of their Daimyo but the woman has saved her brother from death and he is eternally grateful to her. Temari straightens herself out and bows as well, getting Orihime to wave her arms around comically.

"Please don't thank me. I was just doing my duty" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Nonetheless, there must be something we can do for you?" asked Gaara who wants to pay back the kindness the young woman has shown him.

"No thank you. I'm happy that I saved your brother and I don't need any payment for doing what I do" said Orihime with a happy smile.

"She must like what she does" thought Temari with a small smile of her own. It's not often that young people aim their paths on the healing side instead of the destructive side.

"You may say that but I still must repay you for what you've done for me. How about dinner on us?" he asked with Temari nodding her head in agreement. It's the least they can do for her after she has saved their brother from as low and painful death.

"Well... if you insist" she replied with a giggle. It has been a while since she spoiled herself so why not have a nice dinner after a good jobs work.

( Water Country )

In the centre of a forest in Water Country is a massive lake with a beautiful waterfall. However, the peaceful sights isn't why a dozen of the best Jonin from the Mist Village are surrounding the lake. The reason being that there has been word that the Three Tails is hiding itself in the massive lake but after two weeks, there have been no sights of it other than a shadow near the bottom.

"How much longer do we have to wait for it?" asked a newly mint Jonin to his teammate.

"As long as it takes. Since the Jinchuriki for the Six Tails left the Village, we have to rely on the Three Tails to get back our strength" she responded sternly.

"Fine" sighed the new Jonin who tenses when he feels something off. "Did you hear that?"

"This better not be another one of your jokes" warned his teammate with a glare.

"No it isn't. I thought I saw som-" An explosive kunai from the bushes interrupts him as it lands and explodes on the branch he is standing on. The female Jonin replaces herself with a log just in time to dodge the strike but her teammate isn't so lucky if the burnt corpse on the floor is any suggestion. Before she can flare her Chakra to warm the others, a tree branch grows out of the floor and impales her in the back. She gurgles on her blood and turns around to see the imposing weapon which has been used to kill her.

"W-Wood S-Style?" she thought before she takes her last breath and collapses. Beside her corpse, a swirl which interrupts space itself appears and a man wearing the Akatsuki cloak and a orange mask with one eye hole appears from the vortex.

"Good job Zetsu."

Growing out of the floor is Zetsu who nods his head his 'true' leader. "No problem, Madara" it responded in its two voices.

"And the rest?"'

"Our White Zetsu Clones are already handling them as we speak" replied Zetsu.

"Good. Now, let's retrieve the Sanbi before anymore annoyances appear" said Madara before walking towards the lake. Once at the edge of it, he flares his Kage-level Chakra and waits. Like as he thought, the Sanbi raises itself and glares down at the man who dares challange him.

No words are spoken as the Sanbi takes in a large breath and spits out a powerful stream of water towards Madara. The water erupts upon impact and plows through the very earth and a few miles of forestry with nothing halting its movement. Stopping himself and admiring the work, Sanbi turns around to sink back down into the lake until he senses the same Chakra signature so he turns around and looks at shock to see the mask-wearing human still standing at the exact same spot and without a single scratch on him.

"You Bijū really are remarkable creatures" said Madara who disappears into a vortex. The Sanbi looks around for him but can't see or sense his Chakra signature. That is until he senses it right in front of him and true as it is, a vortex opens up and spits out Madara. Before the Sanbi can try anything, he looks into the lone hole of Madara's orange swirl mask and his one eye dims shut when Madara uses his Sharingan to place a Genjutsu on it and force it to fall asleep.

"Excellent. I am now one step closer to my goal" thought Madara with a smirk hidden behind his mask. Zetsu nods their heads in agreement but not to 'Madara's' plan. Before he can use his Sharingan to absorb the Demon into his own dimension for easier transport, a shadow over himself catches his sight so looking up, he sees a woman floating in the air.

The first thing he notices about her is her strange attire and the second being her red hair which resembles Nagato's. In her hand is a big, strange staff which he has never seen before.

She is a tall, voluptuous woman who has her scarlet hair heavily braided with bows near the end of them. Her frontal braids also have two ornaments near the frontal section. Also, the woman wears U-shaped earrings and dons light coloured lipstick. Her outfit is a scanty version of a witches garb. Her dark-coloured top has a diamond-shaped opening which shows off a portion of her breast and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the navel of her stomach where is meets a large angular scar which is draped over by a dark-coloured cape with a light-coloured inside and two medallion-like ornaments and is held togethor by a chain. Her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories. Additionally, she wears a loin cloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire adorning it. She also wears dark thigh-high boots and gloves. On top of her head is a witches hat which is bigger than her head and has dreadlocks designs with white bandages near its end and fur on its edges.

"Who is that?" thought Madara while glancing at the beautiful woman above him. He can feel something powerful from the woman and honestly, it intrigues him.

"Hello boys, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" said the woman with a knowing smile as she descends down in front of the Uchiha.

"Hi pretty lady! My name is Tobi!" cheered 'Tobi', innocently.

"Enough with the act. Do I look that stupid to you?" she asked while narrowing her eyes, showing that she isn't amused by his antics.

Seeing that his act is up, Madara calms himself down and returns back to his deeper and more menacing voice. "I see. So, what do I owe the pleasure to one of the Spriggan 12?" he asked.

"Oh? So you know where I come from and who I'm with" she said in amusement.

"I tend to research everything which might cause troubles for my plan. The Alvarez Empire being one of them, especially since one of our targets is your Emperor" said Madara, knowingly.

"If you truly have done your resesrch, than you know that your Akatsuki group won't stand a chance against us" said the redhead before she smirks. "Even now with one of your immortals dead. Kakuzu I think his name was."

"Kakuzu is dead!? Damn it, that's going to cause a bit of a hitch in my plans" thought Madara in anger. Deidara and Sasori are one thing but losing a ninety year old immortal who fought and survived against Hashirama Senju is a sore loss for the Akatsuki.

"So do I get a name from you and your... friend" she asked while glancing at Zetsu who hasn't yet moved from behind the mask-wearing Akatsuki member.

"My name is Madara Uchiha" said Madara, waiting to see the person look at him in fright or a bit of cautiousness. After all, Madara Uchiha had made a very powerful name for himself through the years as one of the most powerful Shinobi to have been born.

Instead, she raises a brow and looks him up and down before asking "Seriously?"Getting no response from him, she shrugs her shoulders in a uncaring manner. "Whatever" she said before smirking at Madara who narrows his eye at her. "Since I am a lady, I think it's best that I give you the great privilage of knowing the name of the person who is gonna end you."

Lifting her staff over her head and spinning it rapidly, she slams it down to the floor and to the shock and awe of both Madara and Zetsu, all the trees around them uproot and float up in the air like as if the gravity has just been turned off but Madara and Zetsu can feel like nothing is wrong. That isn't the only thing that happens because the water in the lake, rocks and even the unconscious Bijū all float up as well. All the while, Madara, Zetsu and the woman who is the cause of this, stay standing where they are.

"What sort of trick is this!? Tell me!" demanded Madara who she ignores and continues to watch everything around her. Madara sends a pulse of Chakra to get rid of the Genjutsu he seems to be in but nothing changes around him. After several tries, he stops and finally accepts what's happening around him.

Thinking that she has done enough for her intro, she clicks her fingers and watches as everything suddenly collapses back to the earth. Madara uses his Sharingan to phase through everything which lands on him and Zetsu sinks back to the earth to get away from the falling rubble. When everything has fallen, Madara phases to the top of the rubble pile along with Zetsu and both look down at the strange yet powerful woman who is standing in the same place but they see that she is in a complete empty circle with no rubble other than the bits around her circle.

"My name is Irene Belserion, the Scarlet Despair and Emperor Naruto's Shield of Two!" she announced with pride as she releases a portion of her power, causing Madara to sweat from behind his mask.

"What is this!?" thought Madara who's using all of his strength to just keep his legs from shaking. "I can't feel the end of her power! She's on an entire different level than a Bijū!"

"Madara, what should we do? Do we go in for an attack?" asked Zetsu in his usual two voices, one being filled with fear while the other seems to be angry.

"No" replied Madara while shaking his head. "This isn't something even we can handle. Let's retreat back to base and come up with a plan there" said Madara who activates his Kamui to take him back to the Rain Village.

"Oh, no you don't" said Irene who aims her staff and shoots a purple beam of Magic at Madara. Her spell is blocked by a wall of wood from Zetsu who sees his wood begin to melt like as if it has made contact with lava so he sinks back into the floor as Madara disappears into his vortex.

Seeing that the Akatsuki members got away, Irene pouts. "Maybe I shouldn't have went easy on them" she thought before smirking with a small blush adorning her cheeks. "Who knows, maybe Naruto will give me a spanking for letting them get away."

With a new skip in her step, she walks over to the still unconscious Bijū and taps her staff on its face. The Sanbi glows a dark green colour before it decreases in size and a green orb surrounds the now miniature Bijū who is the same size of an orange. Taking the orb in her hand, Irene floats up to the sky before vanishing from view.

( Fire Country Border )

"Water Style: Wild Water Wave!" announced Utakata who spits out a wave of water which disperses into steam by a group of Cloud and Sound Nin who use Fire Justsu to fight off against his Water Jutsus. Clicking his teeth in annoyance, he takes a deep breath while thinking "Water Style: Explosive Bubbles!" He spits out a dozen big bubbles. Everyone but two of the Sound Chunin stop but the Chunin slash at the bubble, thinking that it's just a bubble to distract them. Once their kunai touch the bubble, it explodes, causing a chain reaction with the others. Seeing several bodies and using the smoke to obscure their vision, Utakata makes a run for it but stops when a wall made of Rock grows in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a Sound Captain who smirks while the hundred and twenty Jonin and Chunin from the Sound and Cloud Villages surround Utakata, much to his annoyance. "Surrender Jinchuriki or we'll take you by force!"

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" growled Utakata.

He and his student, Hotaru were making their way through Fire Country to make it to the Sand Village after escaping the Hunter Nin from the Mist Village who are after him for his Jinchuriki status. They barely made it to the border until they were met with an attack force from the Sound and Lightning Village. He had sent Hotaru away with one of his bubble domes to protect her while he led everyone away from her, much to her protesting.

Now, they have him boxed in. "I'll have to use the Bijū's Chakra" thought Utakata but before he can use it, something falls from from the sky and lands in between the group of Nin, exploding upon impact and blowing away several of the Nin.

When the smoke clears away, Utakata looks in between the enemy forces and sees an interesting looking weapon imbued into the earth.

"A spear?" he thought in wonder while silently appreciating the craftsmanship of the spear.

"Who the hell threw that!?" yelled the Sound Captain as he and everyone else looks around for the culprit.

"That would be me" came a voice from above them.

Looking up, everyone looks in shock to see a young boy float above them with his hands behind his back.

"A child?" thought Utakata who is wondering if this new addition is an ally or another enemy.

The young boy has short brown hair, a high forehead, thin eyebrows and brown eyes. He wears a long orange and aqua sweatshirt with a hood and navy blue seals, navy blue pants and short boots with large buttons matching his hoodie.

He is King, the Sin of Sloth and ironically, the former King of Fairies.

Just like the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, King is not human although he may look like one. He is actually a Fairy and over thirteen hundred years old. Years ago, he didn't trust humans which was proven good when his friends were all killed for their wings because of how valuable they are and because of the rumor that they increase a person's lifespan. After leaving the Fairy King's Forest and killing the humans, King was attacked from behind by a Holy Knight, causing him to lose his memory about being the King of Fairies and his sister, Elaine. Hundreds of years later, his memory returned to him and he made it back to the forest to only see that it had been burnt to the ground. It was that time when he was arrested for the Sin of Sloth because he turned a blind eye to the slaughter of the fairies when he was their king.

Placing his right hand infront of him and twitching his two front fingers, the spear in the ground pulls out of the ground and levitates beside him. "Leave now and I won't have to kill you" warned King but feeling cocky with how their winning the fight with the Leaf Village, the Nin all laugh at Ban who looks at them all lazily.

"Kill that kid and let's get back to business" ordered the Sound Captain who returns his attention to Utakata who silently curses as most of the enemy set their sights on him.

Four Kumo and four Oto Nin all jump up towards King with their kunai and swords ready to tear him apart. King raises his hand and aims it at the incoming enemies. Following the direction he's pointing, King's weapon, Chastiefol, aims at them and dives towards them. Being in midair, the Nin have nothing to use to dodge the incoming spear so they can only feel the cold blade of the spear dig itself through their bodies. Five Nin die from having the spear shreds their sides and chest while the rest quickly die when King moves his fingers towards their direction to direct the spear towards themselves.

This gets the rest of the groups attention when they see the deaths of their allies who's corpses all land to the grassy floor with hard thuds. Chastiefol spins back to King's side, poise to strike again whenever King gives the signal.

"Grrr, kill that brat!" ordered the Captain. Many reaches into their pouches and throw their shuriken, kunai and explosive kunai at King while others go through hand signs and unleash their Jutsu which all range from B-Rank to A-Rank Jutsu.

Clicking his fingers, King whispers "Form Two: Guardian" and his spear glows before the Jutsus and explosive kunai explode on impact.

Before anyone can say anything, a sensor at the back of the group shouts "He's still alive!" True to his words, when the smoke clears, everyone can see a large stuffed bear floating where King was.

"What the hell!?" shouted a Jonin from the Cloud Village who as well as everyone else is wondering what is going on. The Teddy bear glows and shrinks down to size to return back to its original form, Chastiefol. King is seen behind the spear since he did use the Teddy bear to block all of the weapons and Jutsus.

Clicking his fingers again and whispering "Form Five: Increase", Chastiefol glows again but this time, disperses into hundreds of small daggers which are all floating by King's side and aiming towards the shock and frighten Nin.

"Earth Style: Rock Shield Dome!" shouted several of them who all slams their palms to the floor and a large and thick dome made from rock, covers them all to protect them.

"Raining Explosive Blades" thought King as he points down to the dome and all of his daggers rocket down at intense speeds. The first four or five daggers make small cracks in the dome before the several hundred other daggers break through the cracks and tear into the people inside the dome. Screams of pain and terror fill the dome as dagger upon dagger finds itself inside each of them. With the damage done, the dome walls crack and break away to show Ban and Utakata the death inside. Hundreds of corpses ly on the floor with a dagger or two in their torso or head. With a flick of his finger, the daggers float out of the corpses and join back togethor to the original form of the spear.

Floating down to Utakata who faces King with a look of uncertainty and cautiosness, they both just stare at each other until Chastiefol glows again. Pulling out a kunai and taking a defensive stance, Utakata eyes the glowing spear for danger until he blinks in surprise when the spear changes into a large pillow which King pulls into his chest. and sighs happily.

"Who are you?" asked the Jinchuriki who still hasn't broken his guard yet. Just because he took down the group of Nin doesn't mean that he is his ally.

"King" he said in a lazy tone.

"Well... King, what so you want?" he asked while narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "I doubt you came here to just help a bystander out."

King lifts his left hand and point a finger towards Utakata.

"I want you."

( Rain Country )

Walking down the wet path towards the Village Hidden in the Rain are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame who are heading back to base to deliver the Four Tails Jinchuriki who Kisame is dragging behind him by the collar of his shirt.

"I noticed that Fire Country is surrounded on all ends" said Kisame, wanting to start a conversation since the Village is still a few hours journey and they want to conserve their Chakra in case Hunter Nin from Iwagakure follow them to get back their Jinchuriki which they literally took from the battlefield. Having Leaf Shinobi and Kunoichi recognize Itachi didn't make their task easier as they had to also fight them off but the Rock and Cloud Ninja as well, along with fighting a fully trained Jinchuriki.

"So?" asked Itachi, knowing where the conversation is going.

"So, I'm just wondering if you even care about what's going to happen to your old Village."

"I have no more love for that Village" replied Itachi, stoically.

"Not even your brother?" asked Kisame, knowing about how Sasuke is the only survivor Itachi spared after killing the entire Uchiha Clan.

"My brother is weak. He uses Orochimaru's Curse Mark as a crutch and because of that, he will never be strong enough to kill me."

"But I am."

Turning around, Itachi and Kisame see a young woman with shoulder length black hair, standing just a few feet behind them. Oddly enough, the rain is bouncing off of her like as if she is wearing an invisible coat to protect her from getting wet. She is wearing a highly revealing open fur long coat with heart shaped buttons, shorts shorts with a heart on it and thigh high boots.

She is Merlin, the Sin of Gluttony. Her skill with Magic as well as knowing several different Magic Arts made her a candidate to join the Spriggan 12 but she preferred to be with the Seven Deadly Sins since all the members have history togethor.

"Strange. How did I not sense her?" thought Itachi, his Sharingan eyes blaring to life at the sight of the stranger. His eyes slightly widen when his Sharingan sees the immense power inside her.

I'm going to have to ask you boys to hand over the Jinchuriki" asked Merlin while making "Hand it over" motions with her hand.

"Oh?" said Kisame with a shark-like grin. Without a care, he drops the unconscious Jinchuriki onto the wet floor and takes Samehada from his back and aims it towards her. "If you want him, come and get him" he beckoned.

"Fine, have it your way" she said with a smirk as she places her hands on her hips.

Noticing the splashing of water and the rain touching something which he can't see, Kisame swings his sword and hears the clang of Samehada hitting metal.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this in the rain" muttered Merlin who deactivates the cloaking spell she has on her ally which allows Kisame and Itachi to take in the detail of the very threatening looking individual.

The man is around 6"3' with a strong muscular build and from what Kisame can see from under his black armour, has a few deep scars on it. His hair fits with constant, short pointy spikes except for the few strands hanging just above his forehead. He bears a scar across his nose, similar to God Serena's and his right eye is closed indefinitely. Kisame also notes that the guy's left arm isn't made of flesh but is a prosthetic. He adorns a very evil looking piece of armour which has Kisame sweat a bit from the feeling of death which the armour is giving off.

The man's name is Guts and he is the Knight of Eleven for the Alvarez Empire.

There are two things Guts is known for in the Empire and that's his unbearable hate towards demons and his endurance which no other Knight of Round can beat other than the Knight of One.

Ever since he was born, he had very little time to be a child in the war torn continent and trained to use a sword since he was six. By the age of fifteen, he joined a mercenary group and killed for money but by the age of eighteen, he left that line of business when he met his lover, Casca and settled down sith her in a small town. After a year of living with Casca, demons appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the town and killed all of the inhabitants except for one.

Guts was was also forced to watch a demon rape his fiance, Casca before they killed her infront of his very eyes.

That was the day Guts lost everything which was important to him and the day in which he gained the ability, Berserk Mode which can only be used when he becomes angry. When in Berserk Mode, Guts becomes almost like a wild animal, killing everything in front of him, no matter if they are friend or foe. He gains more strength, endurance and adrenaline, allowing him to surpass all human limitations and throw away his fears in order to survive. Something in which many demons learned well when Guts ripped his arm out from the demon who was holding him back and slaughtered the group of demons with the ferocity of a monster. He had also lost his right eye during the slaughter but Guts didn't care for that as long as all the demons died by his hands.

Since that tragic day, Guts spent the next few years, hunting any and all demons who may unfortunately cross his path and during his journey, he came across his armour and sword by meeting a witch who "gracefully" gave it to him for a price. The black armour he is wearing is actually imbedded with a curse. He calls it the Berserker Armour and uses it as his trump card since it numbs his senses to pain and enhances his every movement. The armour can release his muscles, letting Gut's use all of his strength which is already at a herculous level. However, it gives the risk of destroying his body and mind entirely. The armour also regenerates itself when cut or pierced.

The armour has more cons than pros because by getting rid of all sense of pain, Guts has almost lost his life several times without even knowing it. Another problem is that the armory uses methods to ignore pain which is shown when Guts broke his left leg in a battle and the armour shot spikes into it to keep it working through the fight. Afterwards, Guts went through unimaginable pain when the armour allowed Guts sense of pain to return.

Guts has faced hundreds if not thousands of demons who all rank from D to S-Rank. Through the years, only one demon has escaped death by his hands and that is none other than Meliodas.

It happened just after Meliodas betrayed the Non-Human Army and they both encountered each other when Meliodas was taking the trip to gather members for his special group who are now known as the Seven Deadly Sins. Guts has a talent on sniffing out demons so it didn't take him long to figure out what Meliodas really is so without any warning, he attacked Meliodas. After an hour, the battle ended with Guts lost but Meliodas didn't leave without a few deep cuts.

Years later, he was picked by Elizabeth to join her group of warriors and by then, he had earned himself the name, "Black Swordsman". He joined but on the condition that he gets all the missions which require the death of a demon which she reluctantly agreed to.

Because of his hate for all demon life, Gut's lives far away from any populated area in the continent since demons are now living togethor with every other species in the Empire. It's a good thing too since he would just kill any demon he meets, no matter if they are killers or just plain civilians.

Kisame looks at the blade which the man is using and his eyes widen as he looks at it. "That's no sword. That's a bladed club" thought Kisame as he looks at the large weapon which looks to be three times the size of a normal broadsword. The sword is known as the "Dragonslayer" and has cut its way through hundreds of demons.

To Kisame's surprise, Guts forces him to jump back when he pushes back Samehada with a lot more strength into his sword. Gut's heft the sword over his shoulder by using his one human hand, unknowingly impressing Itachi by his strength.

"He can lift a sword of that size with one arm and he doesn't even look strained. He might be even stronger than Kisame" thought Itachi who knows that Gut's isn't using any Chakra to help him since she can't see an active Chakra Pathway System in him.

"Oi, pretty boy" called out Merlin who raises her hand and lights a ball of fire, that is the size of a baseball, on the palm of her hand. "Your fight is with me."

Itachi turns back from Gut's and narrows his eyes towards Merlin who smirks at him before shooting the fireball towards him. Itachi jumps to his right to dodge the high-speed fireball and flows through hand signs before shouting "Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson" and spitting out fifteen small balls of fire.

Smirking, Merlin raises her hand over herself and uses the water falling from the sky and covering the floor to join togehtor and form a wall of water in front of her which stops the balls of fire which all burst into steam. However, she looks in surprise when shuriken shoot through her water wall towards herself. Thinking fast, she teleports herself away from the hail if shuriken and appears a few feet away from which she was standing.

"I see. He use his flames to cover the shuriken and hide them from my sight to use for a sneak attack" thought Merlin before smirking again and looking over at Itachi who is already blurring through another set of hand signs. "Clever boy."

As Merlin starts her attack, Guts starts his own as he charges at Kisame with intense bloodlust which Kisame returns in full. Guts and Kisame runs at each other and clash their respective weapons against each other, causing the wind around them to blow away and for the ground to crack under the pressure of their attacks.

"What the hell!? I'm actually struggling against this guy?" thought Kisame who's arms are shaking from holding back Guts strength. On the other hand, Guts arms aren't shaking and are actually slowly putting in more strength.

Seeing that he isn't getting anywhere with using his strength, Kisame steps back and pulls away his sword to clash with Guts again and both begin a series of swinging their swords against each other. "If I can't beat him in muscle, I'll just have to beat him in skill" thought Kisame with a shark-like grin.

That proves to be harder than he thought because Guts is able to match his blows and more.

Guts sidesteps from a downward strike and with a powerful swing of his sword, Kisame's torso disconnects with his legs but instead of seeing blood, Guts sees water. Kisame disperses into water, indicating that Guts just killed a Water Clone. In a puddle behind him, water rises from it and takes the shape of Kisame who runs behind Guts with his right fist cock back. Hearing footsteps behind him, Guts spins on his heel and swings his sword but Kisame is faster as he punches Guts across his left cheek. Guts face jerks to the right and before he can turn back to his opponent, Kisame swings his sword and hits Guts chest. Guts coughs his pain while the front of his armour shreds away from Samehada's scales.

Kisame lifts Samehada over his right shoulder and takes the shot to bisect his head but Guts slams his foot into the ground, cracking it in the process and shoulder tackles Kisame into his stomach. With Guts immense strength and the weight of his armour, Kisame feels a lot of pain from the blow which forces him to skid back and with the rain wetting the floor, he has to use Chakra to keep him from moving any farther than a few yards.

Kisame quickly straightens himself out at the same time that Guts Berserker Armour regenerates back.

"That's one hell of an armour" thought Kisame who watches the armour regenerate to full form. "I guess I'll just have to get rid of it all" he thought with a pointy grin.

Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" declared Itachi who spits out three large fireballs towards Merlin.

She waves her hand and the water around her gathers in front of her and instantly freezes into a massive wall of ice. Knowing that she is fighting someone who has some brains, she doesn't want to take any chances on him anymore. The wall of ice holds back against the explosions of the fireballs, just as she thought. What she didn't expect is black flames to cover the wall and to her surprise, the wall of ice which she enchanted with her Magic melts away like a snowman in the sun.

"Black flames?" thought Merlin in shock, noticing that they seem a lot like Purgatory flames which her leader is known to be able to use. As the wall of nice melts away, Merlin looks at Itachi in the eyes and notice that they are in a different style than the three-tomoe version.

"Tsukuyomi!"

 **Cast:**

 **Elizabeth - Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere**

 **Jason - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Sebastian - Black Butler**

 **Alucard - Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Mato - Fairy Tail**

 **Layfon 'Wolfstein' Alseif - Chrome Shelled Regios**

 **Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy VII/Advent Children**

 **Kan Keneki - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Kenichi Shirahama - Kenichi**

 **Seras Victoria - Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Meliodas - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Sakata Gintoki - Gintama**

 **Brandish - Fairy Tail**

 **God Serena - Fairy Tail**

 **Lightning - Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2/Lightning Returns**

 **Kurama - Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Ryu Hayabusa - Ninja Gaiden**

 **Ajeel Ramal - Fairy Tail**

 **Wahl Icht - Fairy Tail**

 **Ban - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Raiden - Metal Gear Solid**

 **Irene Belserion - Fairy Tail**

 **King - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Guts - Berserk**

 **Alvarez Empire Groups:**

 **Spriggan 12 - ?, Irene Belserion, ?, ?, ?, God Serena, ?, Brandish, Wahl Icht, Ajeel Ramal, ?, ?,**

 **Seven Deadly Sins - Meliodas, Ban, King, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Knights of the Round - ?, ?, Cloud Strife, Layfon 'Wolfstein' Alseif, Raiden, ? ?, ?, ?, Lightning, Guts, Sakata Gintoki**

Page 19 of 19


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

 **Firstly, this story is not a harem. It's a single pairing but there are women who will like Naruto so don't get confused if I write about other women who have an interest in Naruto since he is a one woman man in this story.**

 **Secondly, I am not putting in dinosaurs.**

 **Enjoy.**

( Tsukuyomi World )

Merlin blinks a few times when she sees that she isn't in Rain Country anymore and is instead, in a open field with a red sky. The thing she does notice and finds slightly annoying is that she is crucified on a cross with her hands tied to both ends of it.

The sound of a crow's cry grabs her attention as she looks at the source of the noise to see a flock of crows fly overhead before diving down in front of her and pile togethor to form the same man she has been fighting.

"So, is all Uchiha men into tying up their women or are you the exception?" asked Merlin with a playful smirk.

"You won't be joking for long" said Itachi, his Sharingan eyes staring deep into Merlin's own.

She notices shadows appear around her and they soon take shape of Itachi who she quickly loses sight of when the group of duplicates take form from the shadows.

"We are in my Tsukuyomi world and here, I am god. For the next seventy-two hours, you will feel unimaginable pain" told one of the Itachis who materializes a sword into his hand and stabs it into Merlin's chest, causing her to gasp in pain and cough up blood when it starts to flood into her lungs. He pulls the sword out and Merlin feels the wound in her chest heal and soon, she can't feel the pain anymore.

Soon, swords appear in all of the clones of Itachi and they all advance towards Merlin with intent to kill. "Seventy-one hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds to go" said Itachi again who pulls back his sword to impale into her again. Three more Itachis follow his lead and pull back their own swords ad well to strike her immobilized body.

Merlin looks at the swords warily before smirking, much to their confusion. "Sorry boys but you can't make a lady wait that long" she said as she looks down at them all from her high position. She opens both of her hands which have a glowing orb in each of her palms and with a cry, they expand outwards and blind Itachi who forces his eyes close to not hurt them from the bright light. When he opens them again, they widen when he finds himself back in the real world with Merlin standing across from him without a hint of exhaustion.

Itachi on the other hand gasps for breath after using a lot of his Chakra to use that Jutsu. "How is this possible? Nobody should be able to break out of my Tsukuyomi Jutsu" said Itachi, wanting to know how exactly she did it.

Merlin raises a finger and waves it about like as if he is a child. "It might have worked on everyone else but you're fighting against the marvelous Merlin" she stated with a twirl and finishes with her left hand on her hip and her right arm by her side. "You'll have to do something better than that to take me on."

"I guess I do" thought Itachi before taking the Uchiha Interceptor Fighting Stance.

( Outskirts of Kumogakure - Bee's Hut )

Killer Bee walks out of his home and stretches to get the creaks out from his joints which he got from his nap.

Looking out at the sky, Bee wonders how the fight is going against the Leaf Village but frowns when he remembers how his brother banned him from participating in the war. He says that having him there will just be overkill but Killer Bee knows better. He knows that A is keeping him in the Village because he worries that something might happen to him. Ever since the death of the last Raikage who was A's father, A has made sure that Killer Bee is confine in the Village so nothing bad will happen to him which he finds unfair because he let's Yugito go off to fight, even though she is a Jinchuriki as well.

At this point, Bee is sick of it. In his opinion, his brother is being way too overprotective to him. He's a Jonin for a reason and he has also has full control of his Bijū's Chakra so it's not like there are a lot of people out there who can beat him but yet, he has to settle with the hut just a few miles away from the Village. It took two weeks of negotiating, shouting and bad rapping to get him this far from the Village but it still isn't enough. He even has to settle with the fact that A has two Jonin to make sure he's still here every day.

 **"Don't even think about it" said Gyuki in a warning tone.**

"Why not? It's not like bro will know if were to head to the river and flow" rapped Killer Bee to himself but is actually speaking to the Bijū which has been sealed inside of himself. In English, he wants to head out farther away from the Village and explore the country, if not the world but being the brother of the Raikage and a Jinchuriki doesn't give him that sort of privilege.

 **"How do you think your brother will react if and when he finds out?" said Gyuki who knows that A can get rather physical with Bee whenever he annoys him which is pretty much all the time because of Bee's constant bad rapping.**

"Bro won't know if I go and keep it on the down low" he said in a whisper while taking a few steps away from his hut. At this rate, he'll risk taking a Lariat to the face than staying in the hut or Village for any longer.

However, he stops when he feels something down below the pillar of rock which has his hut on.

 **"Do you sense that Bee?"**

"I do big man. Someone seems to want to rumble with the great Killer Bee!" thought Bee with enthusiasm before walking over to the edge and looks down. He finds it hard to see who is down there since the pillar is a good few thousand feet high which is why he can't see the bottom since it's block by the darkness.

To his surprise, a large hand pops out of the shadows and grabs into the pillar which causes it shake from the seismic waves. Bee places Chakra to his feet to keep him steady so he can scan for the user of the massive hand. The fingers of said hand dig deep into the rock pillar so it can lift up the rest of the body.

"An Akimichi member? How did one of them get here without anyone noticing?" wondered Killer Bee who readies himself in case he needs to draw his swords. The next thing Bee sees causes him to gape in shock.

"B-Breasts!?" he thought as he looks at the massive pair of breasts which he can see from accidentally looking down the top of her outfit since from his position it gives him a great view. Before he can enjoy the show a bit more, he jumps back in time to dodge another large hand that grabs onto the edge and lifts up the giant to the top and onto her feet. Luckily, there is enough space on top of the rock to support around five of her kind so Bee has nothing to worry about if he has a need for movement.

First thing Killer Bee notes is that the giant of a woman in front of him isn't a member of the Akimichi Clan. "No Akimichi is that skinny" thought Bee who makes a memory of the woman's measurements which in his opinion, looks great, even with her massive size.

The giant is a female who looks to be around her early twenties. She stands thirty feet tall, has purple eyes and brown hair which are tied in large twin tails. She has a rather curvaceous body and has a childlike face. Her attire consists of a short-sleeve, one-piece orange suit, boots with five cross laces and two finger-less gauntlets of a bluish grey material with shiny steel studs. Attach to her back is a massive war hammer and Bee can feel something special about it since it is radiating a lot of power.

She is Diane, the Sin of Envy.

Born in the Giant Clan, Diane had always been bigger than anyone else and knew this whenever someone made fun of her size. Hundreds of years ago, she left her clan because of her hate for fighting but soon came across an unconscious King who was recently knocked out by a Holy Knight. After nursing him back to help, Diane and an amnesiac King spent the next five hundred years playing. Through the years, King and Diane grew to love each other, even though they are from two very different races. However, King began to remember his past as the Fairy King and with a pained heart, he took away Diane's memory of himself in order to not hurt her when he leaves her. She later woke up with no memories of King and after a year of travelling by herself she rejoined the Giant Clan.

Years later, she and her fellow giantess and friend, Matrona were hired to take care of a group of bandits but it turned out to be a trap made by the Holy Knights who all wanted to gain a name for themselves by taking down Matrona who had a reputation of being undefeated. They fought well but Matrona took an arrow which was meant for Diane but even then, she took out 330 Holy Knights before dying.

Afterwards, Diane was taken by the Holy Knights and sentenced to death because of the Sin of Envy after she was falsely accused of killing Matrona out of jealousy and the Holy Knights to make sure there wasn't any witnesses. At the last second of her execution, Diane was given custody to Meliodas who had the order of Elizabeth herself which allows him to choose whoever he wants to join his group and he chose her.

Diane places her fists to her hips and puffs her cheeks as she looks around. "Where is he, where is he, where is he?" she muttered to herself while not seeing Killer Bee down below her.

"Um... excuse me?" called out Bee who gets Diane's attention when she looks down at him.

Her eyes slightly widen in recognition of who he is. "Oh~, you're him. Your the Jinchuriki for the Eight Tails, aren't ya?" she said with a happy smile.

Killer Bee frowns at hearing that she knows who he is and what he holds. "What do you think Gyuki? Sense anything bad from her?" asked Bee who for once, isn't rapping He only ever does this when he is taking the situation very seriously.

 **"I don't sense any bad intent from her but I'd be ready, just in case" told the Eight Tails to his host.**

"Now then" said Diane as she claps her hands. "Time to bring you back home" she said before bending down and reaches for Bee who replaces himself with a rock before she can grab him.

"Woah, woah lady. What is it you want with the great Killer Bee?" he asked, ready to use his Bijū's Chakra in case she tries something. No point using his swords since he doubts that they'll be of any proper use against someone of her size.

Diane puffs her cheeks in frustration at the annoying human. It took her two weeks and a half to follow the map Ryu had given her to get to the outskirts of the Village without getting seen and now that her target is in front of her, she just wants to grab him and go home. True, she is suppose to talk to him first and bring him back without violence but she is still a woman with needs, such as a shower, so wanting to get things moving, she reaches out for him again but this time, a lot faster.

Killer Bee groans at the feeling of being taken in her hand all of a sudden and the pressure of her grip. Using his Bijū's Chakra, he surrounds himself in a cloak of red Demon Chakra before his skin begins to peel off and he soon turns into the second form of the Jinchuriki.

"Ow!" hissed Diane who lets go of the Six-Tail form of Killer Bee after she feels the Demon Chakra burn her skin. She blows at her hand to cool it down while seemingly forgetting about the Jinchuriki at her feet.

Killer Bee joins both his hands togethor and they merge and increase mass until they make a large hand which is around half the size of Diane. With a roar which echoes for miles, Bee throws the massive fist and successfully hits Diane in her stomach, off the pillar the rock and through several others. He jumps towards her as she's falling and raises both fists overhead to slam down on her head. He fails when Diane throws a fist to his left side which throws him away into a mountain which trembles from the impact.

Groaning, Bee gets up and eyes Diane who has safely landed to the bottom floor and is now running towards him. With her height, she can easily catch him if he tries to jump away. His six tails spear into the ground and southern through the earth towards Diane. Sensing the floor shake from underneath herself, Diane jumps back in time to dodge a massive tail from impaling her but another one appears from behind and swings at her back which causes her to scream in pain.

She stomps her feet into the earth to stop herself and sees another tail swinging at her so at the same time it hits, she grabs a hold of it while doing her best to ignore the burning sensation of the Demonic Chakra. With a huff, she pulls on the tail of Chakra, tearing it from the earth and pulls Bee towards her. Lifting it over her shoulder, she slams Bee into the floor behind herself which explodes upon impact.

Bee gets back up as he feels his Demon Chakra heal his wounds but silently gasps when he sees that Diane has already gotten close enough to hit him without him seeing or hearing her. Pulling her right leg back, Diane kicks Bee who crosses his arms and tails togethor to lessen the blow which does very little good because her kick easily smashes through his defence and launches him up into the sky and away from the Village.

"Aww~. Now I have to go find him again" she muttered while having to cover her eyes so she can see the fading shadow of Bee without the sun blocking her vision.

( 20 Kilometers Away )

Twenty kilometers away from his hut, Bee is in a large crater after finally landing from hundreds of feet in the air.

"Damn. She took the words float like a butterfly and sting like a bee seriously" thought Bee who pushes himself back on his feet.

 **"Bee, you need to go into Bijū mode now if you want to stand a chance against her" told Gyuki since he can sense the power within the giant and just like her body, its vast.**

As much as he hates to admit it, his partner is right. If he wants to beat such an opponent, he'll need to join mind, body and soul with the Eight Tails. Bee gathers all of his partner's Chakra and in an explosion of red and black, Bee takes the form of the Eight Tails Beast and roars which destroys a mountain from his roar alone.

"Eww" said Diane who sees the giant form of the Gyuki and shivers at the sight of the 'slimy' tentacles. She jumps high into the air to dodge an incoming tentacle which destroys the rocks near her. Bee looks up at Diane who he can see is over himself so he opens his mouth and prepares a Tailed Beast Bomb to annihilate her.

Feeling a lot of Chakra gathering in his mouth, Diane scrunches herself up into a ball and shouts "Heavy Metal!" Using her special ability, Creation, she converts her body into metal which increases her mass. With the sudden weight, she drops down a lot faster and lands on top of his head which pushes it down. With the Bijū bomb still in his mouth, it touches the floor and explodes prematurely. A wide dome of destruction erupts and destroys a wide area of rocks and mountains which stand no chance against the concentrated ball of Chakra.

When the explosion ends, miles of open dirt surrounds Bee who is slightly smoking and adorns several burns all across his body.

Diane is at the end of the open field with a few bruises and burns on her person. If she didn't turn her body into metal, she would have died from the explosion. Grunting, she stands back up at the same time that Bee gathers his thoughts.

"Woah, she's a tough customer" thought Killer Bee. "I'll have to move quick before she tries anything else." Opening his mouth, he gathers Chakra for another Bijū bomb but this time, he intends to release it as a beam.

Seeing that the octopus is doing the same trick again and knowing that she won't be fast enough to get in close with him, Diane takes off her specialty weapon, War Hammer Gideon and lifts it up high in the air.

"Ground Gladius!" she announced before slamming the hammer into the earth. The ground shakes before a massive spike of earth shoots out of the ground and goes towards Bee who widens his eyes at the incoming spike that might actually kill him.

Needing to dodge, he cancels the Bijū Bomb and jumps to the side but the spike still knicks his side, drawing blood. Growling, he throws a fist down at Diane who places Gideon in front of her to block the punch. She staggers slightly but remains strong against the larger foe but she doesn't see the tentacles slowly slither behind her until it wraps around her torso tightly.

Startled, she drops her war hammer and tries to break free but Bee swings her around rapidly while also dragging her across the floor. Throwing his tentacle up and releasing Diane into the air, he throws a fist as she falls down and hits her in the back, sending her several miles away. She falls into the floor and makes a small trench from her body skidding against the floor and stops after she bangs her head against a massive boulder which is sticking out of the ground after her Ground Gladius technique.

"That's it! Now I'm angry" she thought, opening her eyes and getting back up with a look of fury in her eyes. Similar to a Ninja, she makes a few hand signs for her next move and slams her palms into the floor. "Sand Whirl!" she declared, using her Creation ability to turn the earth underneath Killer Bee into quicksand.

"Wait a second! Why am I sinking!?" shouted Bee in panic while waving his arms around comically as he sinks down to the floor. Seeing her target is distracted for now, Diane runs towards the Bijū with the intent to knock him out.

Seeing her coming at him, Bee throws out three of his tentacles which are the only ones not struggling from the quicksand. Diane dodges the first by running to the left, dodges the second by rolling underneath it but she uses the last one to her advantage by grabbing onto it. Bee involuntarily pulls the tentacles back which means that he is also pulling back Diane who releases after getting within eye range of him.

Bee throws another punch at her but before it can hit her, Diane grabs the tip of his fist with both hands and jumps over it and onto Bee's face. Pulling back her fists, she releases a barrage of punches into Bee's face as she has her legs wrapped around his throat to keep herself balanced. Her fists move so fast that there seems to be around fifty fists punching him at the exact same time. Placing her fists together and over her head, she smashes them down on Bee's own head which has him roar in pain. Seeing as he is shaking a lot, she back flips off of him and lands right beside where her War Hammer Gideon is.

"Time to finish this, once and for all!" she exclaimed while lifting the hammer over her head. It glow a golden brown colour as Diane concentrates her power into it.

"Mother Catastrophe!"

Bee eases the pain in his head at the same time as Diane slams her war hammer into the earth. He prepares himself to move in case she sends out another spike at him but instead, he feels the ground underneath them shake uncontrollably. He looks around in shock when he notices that the ground underneath him and Diane, with a five kilometer radius is rising into the air.

A minute later and Diane has successfully brought an entire mountain up in the air.

"What is she?" thought Bee and Gyuki who have never seen such power like this from anybody. Not even the Raikage and he has Bijū level Chakra.

"Take this!"

Diane lifts her hammer up and slams it back down into the ground again which causes the floating mountain to smack back down to earth and like its name suggests, catastrophe occurs. Upon impact, the mountain explodes and all the rubble shoot upwards into the sky as the boulders and mountains around turn to dust. Miles upon miles, the effects can be seen as what was once a land full of mountain ranges and valleys is now a widespread ruin of rubble.

And Bee is in the very centre of it all.

( Rain Country )

There isn't a lot out there which can annoy Kisame. Being the strongest Seven Swordsman from the Hidden Mist and having the Chakra reserves which can make a Bijū jealous, Kisame is a true form of power.

Yet, his current opponent seems to be able to match him with raw power and durability.

Their duel has been going on for almost an hour and so far, Kisame has gotten a few hits in with Samehada but yet, he continues to stand and fight. Guts got a few hits in as well but luckily for Kisame, they are scratches when he compares them to the size of his sword which he is using with extreme efficiency. Kisame is wondering how on earth the man is holding such a sword since from the way Samehada isn't absorbing any Chakra from him, the man isn't using any to help him hold it.

"Water Style: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave Jutsu!" announced Kisame who spits out a large wave of water which also has a few Water Sharks mix in it for even more deadly efficiency.

Guts shows no fear for the incoming wave of death and instead, lifts his sword over his head and with a powerful swing downwards which cuts straight though the wind itself, he slices through the wave of water and sharks. The wave harmlessly pass by him as he keeps his sword in front of him and when the water passes, the ground around him has smooth out from the force of the Jutsu.

"Tch, your an annoying one, I'll give ya that" commented Kisame. He may like a good fight but at this rate, he'll tire himself out before he can draw a good bit of blood from his opponent who doesn't even look winded.

Smirking, he charge at Guts who blocks the body shot with the flat side of his sword and shoulders it to push back Kisame's blade. Kisame concentrates Chakra into his feet to keep him into the ground and uses it to push back Guts who seems mildly surprised that he's fighting back his strength.

Kisame's confident smirk soon disappears when he finds out that he can't push him back anymore and actually slightly panics when he starts to skid back from Guts pushing with even more strength. Clenching his sharp teeth, Kisame pushes even harder but to his surprise, Guts jumps back at the same time he pushes forward which causes Kisame to lose his balance. While Kisame falls forward, Guts rushes and pulls back his right fist and punches Kisame across the side of his face, launching him back a good few feet.

Kisame gets up but flinches at the feeling of his throbbing cheek. "He's got one hell of a punch in him" thought Kisame who makes a note to not get a punch to the face again. He quickly runs to the left when Guts shoots at him with arrows which are coming out of the small crossbow he attaches to his fake arm. When he runs out of arrows, Kisame dives in for another duel of the swords.

Guts runs at him as well to meet him halfway.

Kisame swings his sword to Guts head and he expects for his opponent to counter but to his surprise, Guts ducks underneath the sword and bends down to the height of Kisame's lower torso and swings his sword, effectively slicing off Kisame's legs. The Swordsman screams in pain but a sword to the heart soon quiets him down.

"Another clone" grunted Guts who pulls his sword out of the puddle which was once Kisame's Water Clone. He sees Kisame at the corner of his eyes and turns to face him. He slightly bends his knees with his right foot forward and holds his sword over his head with both hands.

Kisame makes a few one-hand hand signs and makes nine more Water Clones who all smirk with their own versions of Samehada in their hands.

Even with ten opponents looking down on him, Guts doesn't deter and runs at them with a battle cry, not caring for the more numbers. All of Kisame runs at Guts as well and soon, blood and water spill.

Guts blocks a body blow with the side of his sword and punches Kisame who uses Samehada as a shield but luckily, Guts use his fake hand to punch the scales. Kisame skids back from the force of the blow and two more take his place by jumping over the first Kisame and bringing their swords down on him. He lifts his large sword over his head and uses the flat side to blocks both swords but grunts from the combine force of their strength. The ground underneath him cracks from their strength but he doesn't pay it any mind and instead, pushes them back before spinning a full 360° and bisecting both of them in half.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bullet Jutsu" said another Kisame who spits out four sharks made out of water at Guts who growls and slices through them before they can do damage. Guts shouts in pain when he feels a Samehada dig itself through his armour and into his left side. He turns and elbows the Kisame before punching him square in the face with his other hand, holding nothing back with this punch. Kisame's face crunches before he disperses into water.

The first Kisame returns behind him with a fist cock to punch the back of his head but without looking, Guts places Dragonslayer behind him with the edge sticking out in which Kisame punches and cuts his hand straight through it, causing him to disperse after taking damage.

"Water Style: Great Water Exploding Colliding Wave!" announced another Kisame who spits out another massive wave but this time, instead of sharks, there are three Kisames who are riding the wave with their swords beside them, ready to strike when close enough.

Grunting, Guts places his sword beside his hip, the end scrapes off the floor a bit before he swings it wide with all of his strength. Like last time, he cuts through the wave but he swings it from his right to left, effectively dispersing the wave as well as the Water Clones who were on it.

Now, only four remain and he intends to shorten it to zero.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" declared Itachi who unleashes a ball of fire which is twice the size of his last fireball.

Pointing her hand at him and twisting her wrist, a twister spins out from her palm and ensares the fireball which turns the twister into a spinning tornado of fire which flows to Itachi. Having no Jutsu to help him dodge or block it, he activates his MS again. The twister hits him but Itachi surrounds himself in what looks like a red rib cage which is made out of Chakra. Soon, more body parts grow along with the rib cage until looking down at Merlin is a large armoured figure who is holding a shield in its left hand and a gourd in the other.

This is Itachi's Susano. His ultimate defence and offence.

"Bringing out the big guns are ya" said Merlin before she cracks her neck. "Then I guess I'll have to bring my own as well."

"I can't keep this up for much longer" thought Itachi who can feel his Chakra drain rapidly from keeping up his Susanoo.

Merlin raises her left hand over her head and chants in a language Itachi can't understand. As she chants away, the rain clouds overhead gather lightning and thunder and even more rain drops down, flooding Rain Country more than it already is. The earth starts the shake and stones float up from the Magical Pressure surrounding Merlin.

"What the hell is going on!?" yelled Kisame who's doing his best to keep on his feet. Beside him are his last two Water Clones who are also having problems on keeping on their feet since the earth is shaking to the level of an earthquake. Having gotten use to such earthquaking power, Guts runs towards the last three Kisames and with a swing of his sword which lasts merely a second, the Water Clone on Kisame's left disperses with his head gone. The other two Kisame notice this so the real Kisame blocks Guts overhead strike by using Samehada as a shield. The last Water Clone runs to Guts left side and swings at his legs in hopes to cut them off.

All the Clone got is an arrow to the forehead, courtesy of Guts who kept that last arrow in case something like this happens.

The real Kisame jumps back a few feet away from Guts and goes though hand signs and shouts "Water Style: Water Bullets Jutsu!" Dozens of high-speed bullets of water flies towards Guts.

Kisame watches in shock as Guts roars out a battle cry which blows away some raindrops and charges at him. "What is wrong with him? Does he want to get himself killed?" wondered Kisame as he sees Guts deflect and dodge the first barrage before he soon gets hit by several others. His armour helps to lessen the blow but can't stop them all from piercing his skin which would still hurt like hell. Even with the water bullets hitting him, Guts rages through them with a sense of purpose.

The purpose to kill Kisame.

Slightly panicking at how Guts is getting close to himself, Kisame stops his Jutsu and grabs Samehada's handle with both hands, intending to finish the fight once and for all with one last strike. Guts roars and swings Dragonslayer with all of his might while Kisame roars as well and swings Samehada with all of his strength. The clash causes the shaking earth around them to erupt in a shower of rubble. The raindrops are being blown away from the force of their struggle, forming a protective dome around them to protect them from mother nature herself.

All it takes is a few seconds until Kisame widens his eyes when he sees his opponent's sword dig itself into Samehada. A feeling of dread soon envelops him as he understands what that means.

"I... lost?"

Roaring even louder and mightier than last time, Guts proves to be the more powerful by slicing through Samehada's hard scales and cutting Kisame apart form his upper left shoulder to his right hip. Samehada let's out a painful whimper before going silent, just like his master.

Guts stares down at the dead swordsman as he sheathes Dragonslayer on his back and nods his head in respect for his fellow swordsman. He silently admits that he was a tough opponent for himself and respects him for his strength.

He turns around to grab the Jinchuriki since he can feel that Merlin is almost ready to finish off her own opponent, if the shaking of the earth and the roars from above are any hints. He walks towards the unconscious Jinchuriki, his armour having regenerated enough to hide the cuts and punctures which cover all over his body which he ignores, having felt worst in the past.

"I'll only have one shot at this" thought Itachi who can sense the immense power that his enemy is gathering to use on him. From what he can tell, her power is reaching around Bijū level and she is still gathering more of it. Not even his Susano will be able to stop whatever is coming so he'll have to do with the Yata Mirror.

Again, lightning and thunder erupt as a literal hurricane falls down from the clouds towards Merlin. Itachi takes a few steps back in shock of seeing the hurricane shorten in size until it gathers in Merlin's hand to form an orb of black clouds with lightning surrounding it and a glowing inside which he guesses is the thunder.

"She can take nature itself and bend it to her will" thought Itachi who now understands that he has no chance against the powerful witch. All his life, he has never fought against someone who can control mother nature herself and that's a terrifying feat as it is and he doesn't know what else she can do. Not even his deceased partner, Kisame has that much power inside of him and he earned himself the title Tail-less Bijū because of his Chakra level being the same as a Tail Beast.

Without a word, Merlin aims her hand at Itachi and releases the literal storm from her hand. The hurricane tears apart the earth and the lightning explodes all around the area in a shower of lightning bolts.

The storm tears through Itachi like he is made of paper and when the storm ends, a literal canyon is what's left of the land. In fact, it's around half the size of the one Madara Uchiha and Hashirama made during their own battle all those years ago.

"So, he got away" thought Merlin, having sense the Uchiha use up all his Chakra before disappearing. "We better go before anyone else shows us. I'm sure the Village has people coming towards us after that little show" she told Guts who has the Jinchuriki over his shoulder. With the amount of power she just use, she can make a very good guess that the nearby Village has already sent out people to find the source of the power.

Guts doesn't answer but instead, walks away towards the direction of Wind Country where he will meet up with his allies who are on similar missions. Merlin follows behind him since she wants to recover her Magic Reserves before trying a long-range teleportation spell.

None noticing the pair of Rinnegan Eyes which has been watching them ever since they entered the country.

( Fire Country - Fire Temple )

What was once a temple which house peaceful Ninja Monks is now a ruin with corpses of Rock Nin and Monks laying everywhere. All the Ninja Monks were around the level of Jonin but it took an entire day for the Rock forces to take over the monk temple and that is mostly because of the Jinchuriki within the group who took on the majority of monks.

Han stands on the rooftop of the temple with his arms folded and faces towards the direction of his target.

The Hidden Leaf Village.

With him are the main forces of Rock Nin which consists of two hundred and fifty of the best Jonin as well as another two hundred Chunin. The goal is to strike the enemy at the same time with their allies who are also moving to surround the Village. They will strike all at once and burn the Village to the ground.

Han looks to his left when he hears the sound of a tree branch shake and tilts his back while keeping his arms folded. From the sound of metal hits near the tree to his right, it tells him right away that whatever just flew by, it's a weapon.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded.

"Impressive. Not a lot of people can dodge my attacks. However... "

Han watches a man suddenly appear at the edge of the rooftop. "Strange. I didn't sense him coming" thought Han, suspicious of the stranger in front of him.

"... It won't happen again."

"Who are you? Your definitely not from around here so what business do you have with us?"

"I'm not here on business for your puny Village" said the man in the suit, gaining Han's ire. "I'm here for one thing and one thing only." He points a glove hand towards Han.

"You."

"You want the Bijū inside of me" stated Han, taking a fighting stance.

"Well, that mostly but you're also a bonus. I'm sorry, I should probably introduce myself first" he said, tightening back his right glove. "I am Jacob Lessio, Shield of 12 for the Alvarez Empire."

Jacob Lessio is a middle-age man with extremely short black hair and a receding hairline which shows his forehead which has a tattoo of a skull on it. He lacks eyebrows and has small eyes with prominent dark circles. His nose is also prominent and he has a long and pronounce jaw line and high, shallow cheekbones. For attire, Jacob wears a purple spandex turtleneck, over a brown blazer and he wears a pair of black pants. Also, he has a pair of black gloves which have a oval-design on the knuckles that go along with his black shoes

Jacob is a master of Assassination and Teleportation Magic. With his Assassination Magic, he can hide himself, sound and his smell all togethor to make him completely mask his presence to anyone around him. His Assassination Magic also allows him to transport everyone in a certain distance from himself into a separate dimension which he uses successfully during retrieval missions. He can also hide the presence of any of his weapons, making it very easy for him to kill someone without them even knowing about it until it's far too late. His mastery over Teleportation Magic gives him the ability to transport himself instantly from one place to the next which compliments his Assassination Magic.

This is why nobody has ever escaped Jacob once he has set his sights on you because they die before they even know he is after them.

"I am obligated to negotiate for you to come with me quietly but I read your file." Ever since birth in which the Five Tails was sealed inside of him, Han had been taught to love the Village more than anything and that it is his duty to fight for it, no matter what. To Jacob, it's just another way of brainwashing but as it states in his file, Han will rather die than betray his Village.

"I'm not going anywhere with you so you can just forget!" declared Han as steam pours out of his armour, signifying that he's currently using a portion of his Bijū's Chakra.

"Very well" sighed Jacob before turning around.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Who said I was fighting you?" asked Jacob while smirking over his shoulder. "I'm just here for support. Your opponent... " He points down to the courtyard of the temple. "... is right there."

"Dance, My Blades!"

Han hears screams of pain from his comrades who he can see several of them have a sword in their stomachs or chest. Hundreds of other Rock Nin soon appear to face against the owner of said swords but whoever attacks are quickly thrown away with deep lacerations or decapitations.

An explosion kills another twenty and out of the cloud of smokes is a woman with scarlet hair which reaches down her back and is wearing an armour she likes to call, Heaven's Wheel Armour. It has two wings coming out if its back and plate armour which covers her chest. It has a large billowing skirt with armour on the top of it while her stomach and neck are uncovered. In each hand is a sword with a pair of wings on the handles and floating behind her are ten similar swords.

She is Erza Scarlet, Knight of Two for Empress Elizabeth.

Coincidentally, she is also the daughter of the Shield of Two, Irene Belserion. Her father is unknown since Irene admits on killing him after discovering that he cheated on her so for punishment, Irene turned him into a mouse and fed him to a snake.

A cruel yet, satisfying punishment.

Erza is also the current Guild Master of the infamous Magic Guild, Fairy Tail which she earned after the death of the previous Guild Master, Makarov Drayer. The Guild has several Wizards who can give a good challange to the Spriggan 12 members.

The reason for her high rank as Knight of Two is because of her mastery over two hundred different weapons which she uses with deadly efficiency. She also has over a hundred different armour which enhance her special abilities that all depend on what armour she's wearing. She is also a master of Requip Magic which let's her switch from all of her armour in a split second which she has inside a personal dimension of her own. It's also how she summons her weapons as well. She can also use Telekinesis Magic which she uses to carry and attack with her weapons.

She is also the fiance of Spriggan 12 candidate, Jellal Fernandez.

"Try not to take too long. We're on a schedule" told Jacob to Han before vanishing from thin air so he can take care of the hundred of Rock Nin in the area in order for them to not interrupt Erza's fight with the Jinchuriki.

Rock Nin upon Rock Nin begin to collapse one after another with a new hole in their skulls or chests. This causes them to take their attention away from Erza to find the source of who's doing it. Several Jonin begin to fear of the second coming of Minato since they remember how he killed hundreds of their comrades in the last war in a matter of seconds because of his Hiraishin Jutsu. They'll admit that whoever it is, they aren't as fast as Minato but at least they can slightly see him when his using his Jutsu.

With Jacob, they can't see, feel or even hear him.

Using the flight ability of her Heaven's Wheel Armour, Erza floats away from the dying enemies and lands on the rooftop at the same place Jacob stood.

"I don't want to hurt a fellow Jinchuriki of my Empress's husband so surrender now or face my wrath!" said Erza, aiming one of her swords Han.

Without answering, Han bursts forward towards Erza with his fist cock back for a punch.

"Very well" sighed Erza who aims her two swords at Han. "Dance, My Blades" she said and immediately, the swords which are floating behind her take aim and launch at Han in extreme speeds.

Using his skills which have been etch into him since birth, Han ducks and weaves through the barrage of swords and throws a fist which Erza dodges by tilting her head to the right. A blast of wind from Han's fist shatters the tree behind Erza, indicating that a lot of power is place in his punches.

Erza slices at Han's head but he back steps from it even at how close he is and spins and leg sweeps Erza's feet which she responds by jumping and bringing both swords down on Han who rolls back from the attack. Her swords stick into the wood of the roof but she easily pulls it out with her strength and attacks.

She notices steam build up at Han's feet and all of a sudden, he appears infront of herself faster than she can blink. She brings her swords in a x guard but steam builds up by his arms and he punches through the steel swords like they are glass and punches Erza in the stomach, causing her to gasp at the pain of his punch. She flies back but before she can fall off the building, she Requips another sword and sticks it into the rooftop to slow her down and stop herself at the edge of the roof.

"That steam, is it the Bijū's work?" thought Erza while eying the steam which is emitting out of Han's armour. "It's giving him more speed and strength" she thought before she glows in the process of Requiping a new armour. When the glow ends, she is now wearing a cheetah imprint armour with another set of swords in her hands. She calls it her Flight Armour and it grants her enhance speed.

At the exact same time, both Erza and Han disappear in two separate blurs, one being red and the other being yellow. The two blurs move all over the rooftop and many times, they make contact and sparks fly from every impact. The blurs soon move from the rooftop to the courtyard which seems to have an increase of corpses lately.

With one last clash of blurs which has a large pulse at the end of it, it shows Han flying overhead with a deep cut in his armour and chest. Erza has a bruise here and there and has broken one of her swords but other than that, she is fine.

Before he falls on his head, Han uses his hand to jump off the floor and land safely on his feet. He places his other hand on his chest and feels the blood from the cut which has already healed, thanks to his Bijū.

"I'll say this one last time, surrender" asked Erza while Requiping into another armour which she likes to call, Purgatory Armour. It's mostly black in colour and has spikes poking out of it. In her right hand is a large spikey club which looks heavy to carry but Erza holds it up like as if it's a pillow.

Han emits more steam from the Bijū inside of himself and bolts at Erza. Erza lifts her large club to her left side and swings it and Han immediately stops in his tracks and grabs the offending weapon and grunts from the force which he can feel after the club shatters his armour as well as his ribs but he still holds strong and emits more steam to enhance his strength. With a roar, he lifts the club over his head and throws Erza away and grabs the handle of the club.

Erza lands back to her feet and glows again and changes into her Black Wing Armour with a broadsword on hand. The armour is black with silver trimmings and has a a pair of wings on the back of it. It grants the user better offence abilities the more she attacks with it on.

Charging, she clashes with Han's stolen weapon and both deliver a set of strikes to each other but Han starts to lose ground since he has no weapon experience and Erza is a master swordswoman. With an upward slash, Erza sends her mace out of Han's hands, runs at him and cuts his torso for only have him poof and replace himself with a log.

Han jumps off the rooftop of the temple and lifts his leg up and slams it down on Erza while making sure he has steam to increase his strength in the kick. His eyes widen when instead of feeling flesh and bone, he feels strong metal.

Before his kick connects, Erza changes into her Adamantine Armour and uses its shield to protect herself from the kick which blocks it effortlessly. Her Adamantine Armour is her main source of defence and it can block a blast from a Jupiter Cannon which can destroy an entire town from one blast.

The armour glows and changes into her Lightning Empress Armour along with a staff which has lightning at the end of it and swings at Han and hits him in his chest. He flies back in pain of the lightning-enchance blade which makes a cut in his stomach.

Erza spins her spear before pointing it at Han and shoots a bolt of lightning at him.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall!" he shouted after finishing a set of hand seals and slamming his palms to the floor. A wall of earth rises in front of him but quickly shatters when the lightning hits it. Han jumps back in the air to dodge the rubble but he widens his eyes when he sees Erza from over his shoulder. He shouts in pain when Erza sticks her lightning staff into his back, causing them both to land down to the floor and crack it from the impact.

Grunting, he emits more steam to help him up but screams in pain when Erza conducts thousands volts of lightning into his body. A whole minute of screams and lightning sparks, Erza cancels the spell and Han collapses on his face with smoke pouring out of him instead of steam.

"I see you're done here as well" said Jacob, appearing to Erza's side and looks down at the smoking Han.

"Yes, he's quite the skilled fighter. I wouldn't mind facing him if he was using the Bijū's Chakra" said Erza, knowing she would have gotten a better fight from him if he use his Bijū's Chakra. Maybe it's her fault for not giving him a chance to draw it all out. "Would you mind?"

"Of course." Clapping his hands, Han disappears, having been transported to Jacob's pocket dimension.

With their objective done, both vanish from sight with the only evidence of them being their are the hundred or so of Rock Nin corpses.

( Crocus - Throne Room )

Days have passed since the teams have been sent out to retrieve the Jinchuriki and now, all teams have arrived with their targets on tow.

Either by their free will or dragged by chains is a different matter all togethor.

"I'd like to say welcome but I don't think a few of you will agree with me" said Naruto, seeing that three out of the six Jinchuriki are tied up in Chakra Suppressing Chains and are glaring holes at himself. The teams have all been let off to do their own things after they dropped off their Jinchuriki to the throne room.

The other three Jinchuriki, Fu, Yugito and Utakata are watching him cautiously and in curiosity.

"I wonder why that is" said Han, mockingly from his sitting position and tries to use his Bijū's Chakra to get him out of the chains but something is seperating his connection with the Tailed Beast and he can make q quick guess that the pulsating chains which are wrap around him are the reason for that.

"I'd be quiet if I were you. I know of what sort of relationship you and your Village have with your Bijū and I'll say this, I'm not amused" told Naruto, narrowing his eyes at Han while unknowingly releasing a portion of his power which starts to shake the room and cause the Jinchuriki and Samurai Guards to steady themselves. Ryu had given him a detailed report on the treatment of the Five Tails and he didn't like what he read.

"Dear" called out Elizabeth as she places her hand on her husband's to calm him down.

It works like a charm since the room stops shaking and Naruto's face loses the edge of it. Naruto interlaces his fingers with Elizabeth's and smiles as he gazes into her eyes. No matter when or where, he can rest happy, knowing that his wife can calm himself down whenever he starts to lose his temper which happens more times than he likes.

Something he got during the war after he was back-stabbed by an ally for the third time.

"Why are we here?" asked Yugito in suspicion. Having woken up without a struggle, she was given the privelage of not being tied up along with the three Jinchuriki from Earth and Lightning Country.

"You're all here because I want to provide you all an offer" said Naruto, bringing his attention away from his wife's beautiful eyes. Something in which it took a lot of willpower to do and from the smirk on her face, Elizabeth knows this.

"What offer is this?" asked Utakata in curiosity.

"I want to offer you all protection within the Alvarez Empire and away from the prodigious of the Villages."

"You must be joking! I'll never betray my Village and neither will Roshi!" shouted Han in defiance but he notices that Roshi is actually thinking about it. "What are you doing! You can't actually be thinking of accepting!?"

"Can you blame me? We are ostracized by the Village we are expected to protect. We're not even allowed to enter the Village unless we are on a mission and even then, everyone glares at us" replied Roshi with a glare of his own.

"How do we know that you don't just want to use us as weapons?" asked Yugito, causing Killer Bee to look at her in hurt and disappointment.

"Yugito? You'd betray your Village and friends?" asked Killer Bee in shock.

"Friends? What friends do I have? Everyone either whispers about me behind their back or glares. Hell, a Jonin tried to rape me and after I sent him to the hospital, I was the one to get in trouble!" she hissed at him.

"Do not worry. Here, all races are accepted, no matter if you are human or a demon" answered Naruto with his usual kind smile which catches Yugito off guard. "Besides, we have a process to release the Bijū from your bodies without harming any of you and they can live their own lives and you can live yours."

"Impossible. All attempts of taking a Bijū out of a Jinchuriki causes their death" told Utakata who knows this fact because the previous host of his Bijū lost his life after having it sucked out of him by Mist Nin.

"If we were in the East, that would be true. But here, we have a method to take out the Bijū without hurting the host but the process is very... painful told Elizabeth who glances at her husband who tenses at the memory of having Kuruma pulled out of himself. It was a grueling few days but worth it all the same.

"How do we know that you're speaking the truth?" asked Roshi in suspicion.

"I was once a Jinchuriki like all of you" told Naruto, earning gasps from the Jinchuriki. "Around two years ago, I got the Kyūbi out of me from the same method and now, he and I are separate from each other and living our own lives."

"Prove it" told Fu, finally speaking.

Naruto looks down at afu with a sad frown. Before Raiden left, he made sure to tell him about Fu's... quirks. Some being her rather short temper or the fact that she tried several times to attack him but to only be immobilized in return. Out of all the Jinchuriki in front of him, Naruto can honestly say that Fu reminds him of himself back when he was once pact of the Leaf Village.

Ryu's report told him about how the Village forced her to live in a hollow tree and how she was literally treated the same way as himself.

The beatings, the glares, the whispers, etc.

Like himself, she made a mask to hide the real Fu from the public eye and instead, became the happy-go-lucky gal who was always in the constant search for friendship.

Not this time.

Now, her mask is off and he is staring at the real face of the Seven Tails Jinchuriki.

"Prove it?" repeated Elizabeth who isn't sure what she means by that.

"Yes, prove it. Show us the Bijū" she insisted, not fully believing that they can successfully do something like that.

"I don't see why not" said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders. "Kuruma" he called out and in a second, a pillar of fire erupts by Naruto's left side who doesn't seem too bothered about the flames which are within burning distance. The flames disperse to show Kuruma standing there with the same mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes~?"

Immediately, all of the Jinchuriki flinch when shouts of shock, surprise and joy erupt inside their heads when their Bijū recognize Kuruma.

"The Kyūbi" whispered Bee in shock. The reports he read stated that the Jinchuriki from the Leaf Village was banished after succeeding a mission and before any of his brother's Nin could find him, the Jinchuriki vanished in thin air. Ow he knows where he went and from his position, he can guess that he is doing quite well for himself.

"I know what it's like to feel when the Village you protect treats you like a monster in human skin" said Naruto while remembering the times where he was beaten, starved and laughed at for being something he didn't even agree to. "That's why I brought you all here. Here, you can be safe in a land where nobody will hate you for being what you are. Here, the Bijū can live safely without the fear of being sealed away into a new host."

This time, all the Jinchuriki in the room seem to be in deep thought except for Han who is still glaring at him.

"I take it you don't want to accept my propostion? asked Naruto as he gazes down at Han.

"You will not take away my Village's weapon! It belongs to us and nobody will take it away!" Han shouted at Naruto, getting a death glare from Kuruma who's arms and legs slowly starts to set himself on fire from the amount of hate he is feeling for Han at the moment.

"You don't have an option. If you don't agree to my offer, we'll return you home to your Village but after we take the Bijū out of you" told Elizabeth with a glare to Han who tries to stand up so he can run away but a Golden samurai appears behind him and chops the back of his neck, causing him to go limp.

"Do you really want to keep the Bijū safe?" asked Yugito, liking the idea of her mother being set free. If she has a human form as well, maybe they can do stuff that other mothers and daughters do from what she saw back in the Cloud Village.

Naruto and Elizabeth nod their heads. "Yes we do. Kuruma wants to see his siblings out again and we want to stop the East from using them as weapons" told Naruto with conviction.

"Then I'm all for it."

After a few moments, Utukata, Fuu and Roshi nod their heads while Bee looks unsure on the matter. For him, it's either get the Bijū sucked out of him and return home without it or get it sucked out of you and stay in the foreign land.

 **"Think about this Bee. If you go back to your Village without me, your brother will get mad and who do you think he'll aim his anger at?" asked Gyuki, knowing that Bee has one fear and that's his brother. "Besides, you'll finally be able travel without any restrictions."**

"I'll do it!" yelled Killer Bee with a lot of sweat going down his face. "If staying here will keep me safe form brother, I'm up for it."

The doors for the throne room open and walks in Irene Belserion who catches the Jinchuriki off guard with her beauty. She has just dropped off the Three Tails into the lake which resides in the centre of the Fairy King's Forest. The resident Fairys don't have a problem with him since the Three Tails is a very lazy Demon who just wants to sleep in peace so he isn't going to bother anyone as long as nobody gets violent with him.

"Here's the person who will help you with the extraction" said Naruto, pointing his hand towards Irene who walks into the room with a swing of the hips with each step.

Elizabeth narrow her eyes at Irene in contempt. She has never liked her since it's quite obvious to her that the Shield of Two holds a lot of affection for her husband which she doesn't agree with. Thankfully, her husband is oblivious to all of this but the bad thing is that Irene uses that to get more daring with her attempts on him.

"Can we hurry this up? I don't want this to take too long" said Irene who waves her fingers at Naruto who smiles back and waves.

Elizabeth glares at Irene before glaring at Nsruto who catches the glare and looks at her in confusion.

"What?"

Irene giggles into her hand before walking out of the door to follow the Jinchuriki so she can extract the Bijū from them which will take a few days and then she'll be on her way.

She makes sure to add a swing of her hips as she leaves and from the way Elizabeth's KI is increasing, she can make an easy guess that Naruto has notice her exit.

"All too easy."

 **Cast:**

 **Elizabeth - Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere**

 **Jason - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Sebastian - Black Butler**

 **Alucard - Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Mato - Fairy Tail**

 **Layfon 'Wolfstein' Alseif - Chrome Shelled Regios**

 **Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy IIV/Advent Children**

 **Kan Keneki - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Kenichi Shirahama - Kenichi**

 **Seras Victoria - Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Meliodas - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Sakata Gintoki - Gintama**

 **Brandish - Fairy Tail**

 **God Serena - Fairy Tail**

 **Lightning - Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2/Lightning Returns**

 **Kuruma - Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Ryu Hayabusa - Ninja Gaiden**

 **Ajeel Ramal - Fairy Tail**

 **Wahl Icht - Fairy Tail**

 **Ban - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Raiden - Metal Gear Solid**

 **Irene Belserion - Fairy Tail**

 **King - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Merlin - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Guts - Berserk**

 **Diane - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Jacob Lessio - Fairy Tail**

 **Erza Scarlet - Fairy Tail**

 **Alvarez Empire Groups:**

 **Spriggan 12 - ?, Irene Belserion, ?, ?, ?, God Serena, ?, Brandish, Wahl Icht, Ajeel Ramal, ?, Jacob Lessio**

 **Seven Deadly Sins - Meliodas, Ban, King, Merlin, Diane, ?, ?**

 **Knights of the Round - ?, Erza Scarlet, Cloud Strife, Layfon 'Wolfstein' Alseif, Raiden, ?, ?, ?, ?, Lightning, Guts, Sakata Gintoki**

Page 20 of 20


	8. Chapter 8

( Rice Country - Sound Village )

Commencing underground the Village of Sound is a meeting between Orochimaru of the Sannin, the Raikage and Tsuchikage who are all sitting at a round table in a room which has been fit with Seals so no noise will escape from that room during the meeting.

"We can't go on like this!" roared A as he makes cracks in the table after he slams his fist into it.

"I have to agree with my brash friend here. We can't continue onwards to Leaf without measures against the Alvarez Empire" said Onoki with a frown, showing his displeasure on the matter.

"We can't stop now! We have come too far and even without the Jinchuriki, we can still crush the Leaf Village" told Orochimaru, hoping to persuade the two Kage to continue the assault on the Leaf Village. Everything is going so well for him until the Jinchuriki begin to disappear left and right. Some even from a battlefield. Not only that but portions of their troops have fallen during the disappearances of the Jinchuriki and the few survivors mention that the Alvarez Empire in the West are the ones causing him problems. He can sorta understand why since Kabuto has confirm for him that the Kyūbi Jinchuriki is the Emperor so knowing the brat, he guesses that he just wants to save the Jinchuriki and not the Leaf Village.

Idiotic in his opinion since Jinchuriki make for good weapons.

"It isn't that simple" told the elderly Tsuchikage. "My Village has lost a majority of its front line troops and we've lost control over the Waterfall Village who are now recovering their numbers to strike. That's not to mention the power increase in Mist and Sand."

"We've also lost all of our Jinchuriki to the West as well as my Village losing some of its best to the Akatsuki and Alvarez Empire. If we strike, every other Village will be gunning for us when we are weak" told A. He may have a bad temper but he didn't get his Kage position just by his strength and skill but also because of his strategic mind. He can feel the tension going on with the other Villages, waiting to strike them down when they are weak and tired after fighting with the Leaf Village.

"If we don't strike now, Leaf will recover their numbers and it'll be too late to strike!" yelled Orochimaru.

"Recover? Son, there's nothing in the world that can help them recover for the pit they dug themselves in. I've got spies and they've told me plenty about the economic problem in the Village and let me tell you this, if we don't destroy the Village, Leaf will do it for us" said Onoki with a smirk which shows the other two how much he is enjoying the fact that the Leaf Village is slowly rotting away and by their own actions as well.

"Anyway, I think our main goal should switch to the retrieval of our Jinchuriki. One side having all of them togethor isn't a good idea" said A who doesn't even want to imagine the damage done if the Alvarez Empire sent out all of the Bijū at once.

They all know of the safe extraction of the Bijū from the hosts since Han was found at his Village gates safe and alive with a bow on his head. They did try to get information about the Empire and who's leading it but it seems that they wipe his memory before delivering him back to the Village, Bijū-less.

"Fine" grumbled Orochimaru, not liking it one bit but he knows that there isn't a thing he can do about it at the moment. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"I say we declare war on them unless they give us back the Bijū" said A, getting a scoff from Onoki and a shake of the head from Orochimaru.

"Young ones these days" mumbled Onoki in disappointment.

"How about something which won't cause a national disaster?" asked Orochimaru who doesn't like A's rather arrogant idea. "We may have the power of three Villages but the West are all unified under one banner. We're talking about fighting an entire continent by ourselves and I've heard a lot of rumors which say they have more demons than the Bijū from here and even humans who are worst then those demons."

"We may be only three Villages but I do know of a group who will help us in this endeavor" said Onoki who rests his chin on his interlace fingers.

"Do tell?" asked Orochimaru in curiosity.

"The Akatsuki."

"Never!" roared A, standing up in defiance. "They attacked and killed my own men and women. I won't stand for this!"

"They have several S-Rank Missing Nin within their ranks. One being Itachi Uchiha who is the one responsible for the slaughter of his entire Clan" said Onoki as he looks over to the angry Raikage. "The leader is also said to have killed Hanzo the Salamander a few years ago and has taken over the Rain Village." Orochimaru slightly jerks at the memory fighting Hanzo back in the day and even then, it took him, Jiraiya and Tsunade togethor to even the playing field. "You have to admit that having their support will be useful."

"However, they did lose a few of their own to the Alvarez Empire. One being Kisame Hoshigaki" added in Orochimaru while he has also found the mutilated corpse of Kakuzu and read a report of Deidara and Sasori entering Wind Country but not ever leaving. "The Empire must have some powerful warriors among their ranks if they can kill them" he thought, wondering what type of results he'll get if he does some experiments on one of them.

"How do we know that they won't betray us and take the Jinchuriki for themselves?" asked A with a glare to the Sannin and Tsuchikage. Having the backing of the Akatsuki as well as the Rain Village can be helpful but he knows of the Akatsuki's goals on capturing the Jinchuriki and they are more likely to stab them in the back to get the demons.

"They won't if we betray them first" told Onoki with a smirk which Orochimaru soon copies with one of his own.

The next few hours are spent with the three leaders coming up with a plan to not only use and trick the Akatsuki but to also get back the Bijū under their control.

( Crocus - Royal Garden )

The Royal Garden situates just outside the Mercurius Palace so everyone from residents to tourists can enjoy the magnificence of the garden which contains every species of flower in the West and East side of the world. Not only that but it is also the sight of hundreds of marriage proposals because of the romantic atmosphere in the garden and also because it's the same place that Naruto proposed to Elizabeth.

It's late at night so Naruto and Elizabeth are walking through the Royal Garden to enjoy the scenery togethor without the interruption of anyone else who should be asleep now. They aren't wearing their usual clothes and are wearing simple clothes one would find on Civilians. For Elizabeth, a simple brown kimono which reaches all the way to her ankles and for Naruto, a blue button up shirt with a pair of black pants. Surrounding the Royal Garden are Silver Knights who are there to make sure that nobody ruins Empress Elizabeth's and Emperor Naruto's alone time togethor.

Naruto and Elizabeth have their arms interlock around each other and are leaning against one another as they walk through the garden which seems to sparkle from the moonlight reflecting off the raindrops that are still covering the flowers and vines.

Elizabeth doesn't have the same scold or glare she usually expresses whenever she's addressing someone. Here, she isn't the Fairy Queen or Empress of the Alvarez Empire but instead, Elizabeth Uzumaki, who is enjoying her free time with her husband.

"How are they all settling in?" Elizabeth is of course referring to the former Jinchuriki who have all been set free from their burdens. Said burdens are now living all over the continent in different locations which fit their needs.

Two Tails, Matatabi, is living in the mountainous region of the continent, having gotten use to it from all of her time being in Lightning Country.

Four Tails, Son Goku, is living in a volcano up in the north since he prefers to live in very, very, very hot conditions.

Five Tails, Kokuõ, is living in the Fairy King's Forest and enjoys running around in the fresh sir after being coop up in Han for years. She and the Three Tails who's real name is Isobu have become something like guardians to the Fairies.

Six Tails, Saiken, lives in the windy rocky areas in the west of the continent and is happily living in seclusion.

Seven Tails, Chōmei, isn't putting down any roots since she prefers to fly up high, now that she has the chance to do it. The last dew sightnings of her day that she is in the south.

Eight Tails, Gyūki, is living in the eastern sea of the continent but he makes sure to not go too far east just in case anyone from the East try to Seal him away again.

"They're doing fine. They're just getting use to living here but I'm sure they can handle it" said Naruto, bringing in Elizabeth a bit tighter to himself.

It's true since a few of them are too use to having people belittle them everywhere they go. Seeing humans, demons, ghouls and monsters alike wave and smile at them when they walk by takes a lot for them to get use to.

Utakata did ask him to help him find his student for him so with a little help of his Spy Master, Ryu Hayabusa and a few of his spies, she was found and brought to them within a week. Wasn't so hard to smuggle her way in after putting her into one of their cargo ships which are sending food and supplies to the Sand Village, via the trade agreement.

Both stop walking and take a seat on a bench which gives them the perfect view of the water fountain that has a few fish jumping around in it. They both just lean their heads against each other and sigh in satisfaction, silently enjoying each other's company.

"When do you think they'll come and start demanding?" asked Elizabeth in slight amusement.

"Oh~, a week or two. Give or take."

"You know, there is a way that we can stop all this" said Elizabeth while looking to her side at Naruto who shows no reaction even though he does know what she is suggesting.

Invade the East.

"I'll admit that it does sound easier but imagine what everyone over there will think. We'll be the cold-blood invaders who come and take over their lives. Besides, they've done nothing to us to demand war" said Naruto with a sigh. Invading them for no good reason isn't something he finds right in his mind. Yes, they've killed several of their troops but that's only because they got in retrieval team's way.

"What if it was the Leaf?"

"I'd say, burn it to the ground" he said, losing all compassion and he now contains a dangerous edge in his voice.

It's the same voice he used when speaking with Warlords and enemy Nobles before he destroyed them.

"You really do have a one track mind" she said, playfully flicking his nose which gets him to lose his cold deposition and kiss her cheek. Elizabeth giggles soflty, something which she never does

near anyone else since it makes her look weak to others.

"That's the cute little Lizzy I love so much" cooed Naruto as he embraces her even tighter and kisses the side of her neck which gets her to giggle like a schoolgirl even more since she's very ticklish there.

Sadly, their moment togethor is ruined when a Silver Knights runs to them. "Your majesties!"'

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth, feeling irk at having their moment gone.

"T-The port town, Hargeon..."

"What about it?"

"It's been destroyed!"

( Konoha - ROOT Headquarters )

Inside a small room with three chairs and a small table in the centre are Danzo and his allies, Homura and Koharu. They are currently discussing the recent report given by Danzo's ROOT.

"They're retreating?" said Homura in confusion.

"That's right. The report states that all enemy forces have begun a withdrawal back to their Villages" said Danzo with a smirk. "Now, we can use this to our advantage and strike back against them."

"Don't you find it a bit odd that they're retreating? They have the advantage here and several Jinchuriki at their disposal. What benefit do they get from falling back?" wondered Koharu who isn't seeing the logic in their actions. Don't get her wrong, she's happy about it but she finds it strange.

"It's because they don't have their Jinchuriki anymore" told Danzo which causes to look at him in surprise.

"Explain."

"Turns out that the Kyūbi Jinchuriki is collecting all of his brethren to the West."

"Dear Kami" gasped Homura while imagining the consequences of the child they've done their best to break having the power of all the Jinchuriki. "We'll be destroyed within the month."

"Don't worry. I have a plan which is already in motion" told Danzo with a cold smirk. Homura and Koharu look at each other with uncertainty since they know that a lot of Danzo's plans are very brash. That mess with the Uchiha trade off being a perfect example.

"What plan is this?" asked Koharu, being the curious one to know what Danzo has done now. Last time, his plan got them even more deep into bankruptcy than before.

"I've sent my best teams of ROOT to sneak into the Capital City and secure the Jinchuriki, one by one" he said with confidence but unlike him, his fellow elders stare at him in disbelief and horror.

"What are you thinking!? If he didn't have a reason to invade us, he will now!" yelled Homura who calms down when Danzo raises his remaining hand to stop him.

"Do not fret my friend. I think the Kyūbi Jinchuriki will be a bit busy to stop us" said Danzo, his smirk slowly growing.

"How so?" asked Koharu.

"Movement of Cloud, Mist, Rock and Sound Nin are heading towards the border of the Alvarez Empire as we speak."

"Is that why they're retreating" asked Homura who gets a nod from Danzo. "But why invade the West and why is the Mist with them?"

"For the same reason I have my ROOT over there. To retrieve the Jinchuriki and when they all tire each other out from fighting, we'll be the ones to strike them at their weakest and Leaf sill be the strongest!" he declared while slamming his walking stick to the floor to further prove his belief that the Leaf Village should be at the top of the power chain.

( Hargeon Ruins )

Hargeon use to be a port town which trades all sorts of goods from fish and fruit to the fanciest jewellery. The town's population was around five thousand residents which go from newborn babies to the weakest of elderly.

Now, all there's left is a smoking crater.

The area is now under watch by Samurai, Ninja and Knights while several search for any survivors of the horror which has fallen on the port town.

Naruto and Elizabeth who are both wearing their usual garbs stand at the edge of the crater and look down at the remnants of the popular port town with emotionless faces. Being near the sea, water is slowly filling up the crater from the small cracks at the other side. They can both see a small doll in a pink dress, obviously belonging to a young girl, floating in the water while seemingly fine except for the small burn on its right leg. Sadly, its owner can't say the same.

"Sir, we've found footage from a nearby Lacrima Camera" said Naruto's Shield of Four, Invel Yura.

Invel Yura is the epitome of sterness. He values rules and order very much and is always polite to others, although his rather serious expression which seems to never leave his face puts a few people off. During the war, he was known as the Winter General because of his cleverness and mastery over using his Ice Magic.

He has long white hair which is tied into a ponytail by a golden brace. His ponytail reaches past his right shoulder, reaching up to his chest. The rest of his hair is quite messy, with uneven bangs falling down the side of his face and between his alert red eyes along with red irises. He adorns a simple pair of dress pants and a white collar dress shirt, completely buttoned up with a blue tie hanging from his neck. Over that, he dons a white trench coat with a white border. Dark markings run down his coat left side and all the wave down to his sleeve. Around his waist is a long belt, looped twice and fasten with a buckle. He also wears a pair of glasses and a pair of black shoes.

Behind Elizabeth and standing beside Invel is her Knight of Four, Layfon who is staring at the crater with a large scowl on his face.

"Play the footage" ordered Naruto, all signs of play fullness or kindness now gone. Now stands the Emperor of the Alvarez Empire and one of the heroes of the continent.

Invel clicks on the Lacrima orb in his hand and a hologram screen appears in front of Naruto and Elizabeth. The position of the camera is pretty high, meaning that it could have been on top of a tower or possible church. From the angle, they can see the sea and also the shining light which seems to pierce the town from the sky. The power from it blows away the camera from whatever ledge its on and it flies through the sky before landing on the forest floor with a crack on the screen and a bright light shining on the trees its facing.

"Play it again" ordered Elizabeth, narrowing her eyes at the screen which is reversing back before replaying again. "Stop." She takes a step and points at an almost unnoticable shadow far off in the sea. "Can you enhance that?" Invel starts clicking his fingers on the Lacrima several times before looking up at the now enchance picture which seems to fizzle up. Without her needing to ask, he clicks again and the picture view clears up to show what the shadow is.

A ship but not any ordinary ship. It's a large warship which is made to hold two hundred men for fast and easy transport across the sea. It's suppose to be fit with cannons at either side but instead, on the front of the ship seems to be a much larger cannon of sorts which looks to be a lot more technologically advance. Behind the warship is seven smaller battleships but instead of cannons, they have large tubes connecting to the cannon on the warship.

"A cannon?" muttered Layfon in surprise.

"Not just any cannon but a Chakra-powered one" said Naruto, sensing a lot of Chakra in the crater and surrounding area which explains what is powering the cannon and why it's so destructive.

"Who's the one responsible for such carnage?" asked Layfon, wanting to settle a score with whoever killed off an entire port town.

"Kumo" replied Elizabeth with a dark scowl. How she can tell is because standing beside the cannon is the Raikage with his fists beside his hips and with a smug grin on his face. From what can be seen behind him are several Nin from Cloud, Rock, Sound, Rain and even Mist who are all wearing a helmet which has a wire sticking out of it and into the cannon. Now, they know who to set their sights on and how they power the cannon which seems to have the same level of destruction of a Jupiter Cannon.

Layfon straightens his back and Invel tenses as Elizabeth and Naruto radiate Bijū-level KI in uncontrollable bursts. Layfon and Invel are fine since they both have gotten use to such KI during the war but everyone else has fallen to their knees while staring at their rulers in fear for what they might do. Suddenly, their overflowing KI stops at the same time and both turn their heads to face both Knight and Shield who widen their eyes when they see that Naruto's left eye and Elizabeth's right eye are glowing with all the colours of a rainbow.

Beautiful, yet deadly.

 **"This Means War!"**

Three simple words but the absolute sheer dominance in their tone of voice explains to both followers why they are the ones leading the continent.

Now, after two years of peace, war has return to the West and their inviting the East along for the ride.

( Crocus - Council Meeting Room )

The Council Meeting Room is a large room in the palace with a small round table in the centre of it for all six participants to sit. Sitting side-by-side of each other are Naruto and Elizabeth who both don't look very happy. Invel and Layfon have left to prepare for the upcoming war. Sitting along with them are all the leaders of different factions who all recide within the Alvarez Empire.

At Naruto's right is Moka Akashiya, the Vampire Queen.

Moka is one of the few women who can match Elizabeth in beauty. Like a few others, her eyes are red and have slits which are similair to Naruto's after the last time he used Kuruma's Chakra. She has long silver hair which reaches down her back. Her fangs are noticeable and she holds a stern yet, arrogant demeanor. She is wearing a black tunic and pants which has steel armour adorning her left shoulder, her legs and on her generous chest and stomach. She also wears a pair of steel boots which have been enforce by Naruto's Seals to withstand a lot of abuse since Moka tends to kick anyone or anything which might annoy her for the slightest reason.

Other than the demons, Moka has been the hardest to convince because of her stubbornness and her joy of fighting. She represents every species of monster within the continent, including the Fairies. It took a monthly supply of blood for her fellow Vampires, rights for all species and a weekly duel with Elizabeth for her to agree on a truce. They accepted but Elizabeth did find it annoying every time the SS-Rank Vampire came for a fight since he interrupts her schedule.

At her right is the leader of demons and one of the few who can match Naruto and Elizabeth in a one on one fight, Akuto Sai or rather known as the Demon King. While he may be the Demon King, he looks anything far from it. He has the appearance of a human with messy brown hair and gentle purple eyes which has a sense of peace and love Naruto always seems to have. Under his eyes are noticeable markings. He is wearing an open black cloak with a simple white button shirt and a pair of black pants which he have a simple belt to keep it up.

He may the Demon King but Akuto cares very little for fancy clothing, unlike Moka who always seems to wear very expensive clothing and armour. The reason for his very human appearance is because he is actually half-demon. His human mother having gotten pregnant by the previous Demon King who was the one leading his army of demons to fight against Elizabeth's army and the full Human Army.

Having no love for his father, Akuto took over the role as Demon King after Naruto and Elizabeth fought togethor and killed his father in a battle which shook the continent to its core. Being kind-hearted, Akuto immediately declared a truce with Elizabeth's side and later, allied himself with the couple.

Many of his father's generals didn't like the idea of living in peace with a lowly race like humans or the idea of following someone with human blood so they tried a coup against him. Too bad for them that while Akuto may have gotten his kindness from his mother, he got his immense power and bloodthirst from his father's side of the family. They didn't last long even with six of them facing against him and now, their heads rest on his castle doors as a reminder for everyone on what will happen to traitors.

Behind the Demon King is his most loyal general, E.N.D.

Unlike his king who has no demonic visages, E.N.D has a few noticeable ones. The main being the pair of horns which are poking out of the top of his spikey, pink hair. He wears an open red and black sleeveless waist coat which does nothing to hide his tone muscles which Moka seems to appreciate since she keeps looking over at him every few minutes but he doesn't seem to notice her or is just plain ignoring her. He also wears a paîr black knee-length trousers with red lining. Around his face, arms and torso, cracks like the ones found in glass covers different patches of his body but to others, it looks a lot like scales they see on the dragon-like S-Rank beasts, Wyverns. His black slit eyes watch everyone carefully. Even with peace in the continent, he is alert for anything and everything.

Beside Akuto is the leader of the Holy Knights, Gilthunder. He is a young man with short salmon-colour hair, thin eyebrows and blue eyes. He adorns dark-colour full body knight armour with a single sword attach to his hip.

Out of all groups in the West, no matter how big or small, the Holy Knight faction have always been the most corrupt. That is why it's so refreshing for Elizabeth and Naruto to know that an honourable man such as Gilthunder is leading them. They have always been glory searchers and greedy even as they say that they're fighting for their god. They have been the last faction and clan to join Elizabeth's cause which was mostly because of their arrogance in their power, thinking that they can take anyone on, no matter the numbers.

They were surely mistaken when they were ravaged and annihalted by all species in one last battle. They proved themselves mighty warriors for fighting for three day's against overwhelming numbers but in the end, Elizabeth won and what little that was left of the Holy Knights bowed down to their new leader, Elizabeth.

In the last seat and beside the Empress is the skinniest person in the room. He is very young in age, seeming to be a year or two younger than Naruto and Elizabeth.

Lelouch Britannia is a handsome young man with black hair and purple eyes. He is very scrawny, having very little muscle on him. He adorns very expensive looking noble clothing which is made of the finest material in the West. ( Emperor Lelouch Outfit )

He doesn't fight like everyone else in the room and in fact, people believe that a simple tap of a finger will snap one of his arms. No, his talent belongs to his strategic mind which puts a Nara's to shame. He has been Elizabeth's strategist ever since she started her cause and he hasn't disappointed her yet. While a the Nara Clan are full of geniuses, they have the terrible habit of being lazy. Lelouch on the other hand doesn't have a single lazy bone in his body and tends to make sure that all possibilities are met before beginning a plan of his own making. Naruto just said that he's bit of an overachiever.

Other than his genius mind, what makes Lelouch even more dangerous is the Bloodline he got from his mother's side of the family. Geass, an ability to take control of someone by making eye contact and giving them a simple command which they will follow, no matter the order. If he orders them to kill themselves, they will do it with smiles on their faces.

For this, he earns himself the name, Zero because that is the amount of times his plans have ever failed. A genius mind and the ability to make his enemies his slaves help him with that.

"So, what's the reason for gathering us?" asked Gilthunder while placing his hands on the table.

"The last time we gathered, we pledged war against the war monger, Zeus" said Lelouch who flinches from Moka's glare. She isn't glaring at him but through him since she remembers that piece of filth and will happily say that he is the most hated person she has ever unpleasantly meet. And she has met a perverted wolf who wanted nothing else but get into her panties.

A year ago, by the time everything was beginning to calm down, a warrior by the name of Zeus left for the Demon Country and came back with an army of demons and men following him.

His mission?

Control of the Alvarez Empire and the complete servitude of women for all men. He made sure to have his messenger to mention making Elizabeth his personal sex slave after he captures her.

He killed men and children while leaving the women alive to be raped and made them their sex slaves.

He had captured four towns before Elizabeth sent an army with Naruto leading the charge. He was personally pissed at Zeus's plan for his wife so he along with half a million strong went and took down town after town after town which Zeus controlled. The aftermath was a battle between Zeus's entire army of one hundred thousand demons and men against Naruto's own which had barely been scratched.

Naruto personally took on Zeus.

While Zeus may be the leader, he didn't have the proper skills for the role. While he may be skilled with a sword, he wouldn't stand five seconds with the Knight of 12 and he knew novice Earth Magic which did no good against Naruto's very destructive Jutsus. The only reason he had an army was because they were all sick and perverted beings which all craved for the body and spirit of women for their own sick pleasure. He was leader because of his above average intelligence on strategies.

Naruto could have taken Zeus out easily but the memory of the messenger kept playing in his head. How he wanted to make Naruto's love a sex slave for himself and his men. The idea of him treating Elizabeth like a common whore brought something back inside him. Something he thought he kept under wraps ever since their last battle which won the war and united the continent.

Bloodlust.

Zeus screamed and screamed but no matter how much he begged for death or forgiveness, Naruto kept punching, slicing, and gutting him until all he was left with was a whimpering pile of flesh and peeled skin. Nobody stopped him either. The Knight of One was there and she didn't even budge an inch. In fact, he was sure he saw her smirking but it's still hard for him to remember after having so much bloodlust that day.

No one dared to cross his path as he laid waste upon the remains of Zeus's army. There were some who surrendered but they meant little to Naruto as he sliced through them like a hot knife through butter. Some in his own army got a taste of nostalgia since it's been a while since they've seen him so bloodthirsty.

After all, there's a reason why he is known as the Empire's Calamity.

"I'm sure you've all heard of what happened to Hargeon" said Elizabeth, getting nods from everyone. How can they not here it? Their most popular port town has been annihilated from the face of earth.

"A true tragedy. Do we know who did such a thing?" asked Akuto, his right hand clenching and releasing every few seconds in tension.

"Yes. They come from the East and are sending a message" told Elizabeth, narrowing her eyes.

"And what message is this?" asked Moka.

"Give them the Bijū or they'll declare war."

"Is that what they're after?" asked Gilthunder in disbelief. "I thought they hate demons over there, do they not?"

"Yes, but they do like using them as weapons. Those Jinchuriki my husband brought here are all clear examples of human weaponry that all the Villages use as weapons."

"And I'm sure you can all guess that my old Village most likely wanted to use me as their own personal weapon as well" said Naruto with a scowl. Now that he thinks back to his time as a child, Sarutobi never once told him about becoming a Civilian and joining the trade industry. He kept spouting the awesomeness of being a Ninja and being only a few years old, his young mind soon took the rout of being the best Shinobi and Hokage in the world. The old man he thought as a grandfather seems to have done the same thing the Rock Village did to Han.

"What's the decision?" asked Lelouch and from the stern looks on the couple's faces, he can guess their answer.

"War!"

"You do know that if we declare war on one Village, we'll most likely be caught up with the other Villages who'll want a piece of the action" told Lelouch.

"We do. Hargeon's destruction isn't the act of one Village but several" said Naruto while glancing at Lelouch who looks like he's thinking. " And we intend to take them all out"

Lelouch eyes meet his own with an analyzing gaze. "When you say all..."

"I mean all" the blond finished. "Kumo, Iwa, Konoha, Mizu, Taki. No Village or country will be spared."

"War between the West and East may cause destruction for both sides. If we attack, all the Villages will join togethor to fight us off" said Lelouch since such an imposing army will get the other Villages to band togethor to fight them back. That kind of army may pose a dangerous threat since they don't know all their abilities or weaponry. That Chakra Cannon gave them all a shock since the East aren't suppose to have that sort of technology. What's worse is it has the same power level as one of their Jupiter Cannons.

"Your point?"

"Do you not understand the sort of aftermath this may cause us? The death toll will be in the hundreds to thousands. Lands will be destroyed and if they were to press on and win, the entire continent may fall back into disarray!"

Gilthunder, Akuto and Moka look to their rulers to hear their response.

"Tell me something Lelouch, what of the people of Hargeon?" asked Elizabeth with a heavy stare which causes the strategist to flinch just from her cold eyes staring into his own.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. What of the former residents of Hargeon? Do we just ignore their deaths? Avenge them by giving their killers powerful demons which could destroy mountains with a single swing of a tail? Men, women and children of all races lived in that town. Tell me Lelouch, do we just ignore them and go on with our lives?"

Lelouch looks at Elizabeth with wide eyes and then at everyone else who give him stares of their own, wanting to hear his response. Seeing that nobody is willing to give him any support and thinking of nothing that could help him, he sighs and sags down his chair in defeat.

"That's what I thought."

"Excuse me for asking but why are we going for everyone in the East? Isn't it just a few Villages who destroyed Hargeon?" asked Demon King Akuto. "I can understand destroying the attacking Villages and maybe Leaf but why everyone else?"

"We are doing this to stop something like this to happen ever again" told Naruto, getting a few confusing stares from Moka and Akuto. Gilthunder and Lelouch seem to understand where he is going with it.

"If we were to only take out the Villages for the cause of this disaster, what of the other Villages? They won't like the idea of a foreign nation coming into their land and destroying other Villages which have nothing to do with us. The East are known for one thing and that's their love for violence. They've fought three different Ninja Wars for three different reasons. Territory, wealth and fame. They'll just take over the countries and gather up arms again and this time, it might not just be a port town? What if they snuck into the capital and bombed homes, orphanages or hospitals? It's about time that we finish it all and take the East and make sure that something like Hargeon won't happen ever again."

"Prepare the troops! I want them ready to leave by next week!" ordered Naruto, showing that he ownt accept any questions.

"Also, order all Knights of the Round and Spriggan 12 to report to us immediately!" ordered Elizabeth who earns a nod from Lelouch who'll personally deal with that.

"It shall be done" said everyone who stands and bows to the Empress and Emperor before leaving to gather their warriors for the next upcoming war.

"Its begun" sighed Naruto who rests back into his soft cushion chair.

"Its for the best" said Elizabeth while resting her hand in his arm. "When this is over, true peace will occur. No more wars, no more pointless bloodshed. A perfect place to raise a child" she thought the last part to herself while smiling and thinking of a little blond running around the palace gardens while she and Naruto chase after the energetic child.

"I hope so.. "

( Konoha - Hokage Office )

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" muttered Tsunade for the tenth time. In her hands is a report which Jiraiya had just given her after his spies at the border spotted a massive convoy of warships heading towards Wind Country's border. Now, that wouldn't have been suspicious since Sand and therefore, Wind Country are allies to the Alvarez Empire if Jiraiya's spies in the Sand Village are telling the truth about the better food and metals which are being supplied to the Village. The truly suspiciously bad part are how the number of ships are way too large to be simple trader vessels.

Jiraiya ran to the Village as fast as he could to deliver the message which is now in her hands.

"This can't be happening... " muttered Tsunade while finally placing the report on her table but she stares at the wall in disbelief.

"Our worse fears have finally happened" sighed Jiraiya who's leaning beside the doorway with his arms folded.

"B-But... Naruto wouldn't so such a thing. He may be mad but he can't possibly want our blood? We gave him everything, didn't we?" she asked while thinking back to how she made sure to give the convoy everything they asked for after the idiotic play Danzo made. She even checked the scroll herself to make sure that everything is in there, in case that Danzo or anyone else try to switch the scrolls.

"I don't think it's our blood he's after."

"What do you mean?" she asked perplexed.

"Not too long ago, a few ships with Cloud, Rock, Sound, Mist and Rain went to the West. A weapon of Cloud's making was also on the larger ship so they weren't there to say hello" he said, grimly.

"Mist and Rain are working with them?" asked Tsunade in confusion. "Mist must have recovered faster than I thought but why is the Rain Village with them? They haven't allied themselves with anyone ever since Hanzo's death" she thought.

"Seems like they don't like the idea of Naruto taking away their toys" said Jiraiya with a smirk, referring to the Jinchuriki as their toys since that's what they are to the other Villages. "Naruto and his wife really got them pissed so don't be worried if we start seeing smoke and explosions everywhere."

"Still, we should at least tighten the guard around the border. We can't be too sure that Naruto won't take this chance as a way to get back at us" said Tsunade who is already writing down on a scroll with the mission details.

"We gave him his inheritance. He must have cooled off by now" said Jiraiya with an uneasy grin, trying to almost believe his own words.

"Better to be safe than sorry" thought Tsunade before buzzing Shizune in with her intercom to take the mission scroll.

"Lady Tsunade!" yelled Shizune who barges into the office in a hurry, having Jiraiya to quickly dive out of the way so the door won't hit him.

"What is it now?" sighed Tsunade while placing her fingers to the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"It's Sasuke! He left the Village again!"

"Seriously?" asked Jiraiya with wide eyes. "The Uchina went off on his own again?"

"That son of a bitch!" roared Tsunade as she destroys the Hokage table with a punch.

"What do we do?" asked Shizune.

"Fuck him! It's because of him that Naruto was banished from the Village! He's the reason for the Village being in the shitshow that it's in now and it's because of him that we had to give away almost all of our money and missions just so we can get him back!"

"True, but you really want Orochimaru get the Sharingan?" asked Jiraiya with a frown. He's on the same boat with Tsunade. The Uchiha brat has cause too much trouble for them but his Sharingan is way too important for them to leave alone. If Orochimaru got his hands on those eyes, bad things will happen to not only them, but the rest of the Elemental Nations.

Tsunade glares at Jiraiya but silently agrees with him that giving the Snake Sannin, Sasuke, therefore the Sharingan is a bad idea.

"Get me a team of Chunin! I want them sent out immediately to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. Dead or alive!"

She would have sent Jonin but since they are all on important missions to get income into the Village, all she can spare are Chunin and Genin.

( Sand Village - Kazekage Office )

Not a lot of things can scare Gaara. Being a Kage-level Shinobi with mastery over sand and having a kill count of over a hundred Nin from Genin to Jonin tends to have him lose all fear.

But now, he isn't sure what to feel since he can see wave after wave of armour-wearing men and women who are all adorning the mark of the Alvarez Empire. This wouldn't bother him if it wasn't for the hundreds of Knights, Samural and Ninja walking towards the Village gates.

"Gaara!" shouted Temari as she bursts through the doors for his office.

"I know."

Whats going on! Aren't we allies?" she asked.

He doesn't answer but instead, turns around in time to see a swirl of sand at the side of his office before it disperses to show Ajeel Ramal again but this time, he is showing a very serious expression on his face.

"I take it you've seen the welcoming party outside?"

"I have but I'd like to know why there's so many invited" asked Gaara, suspiciously.

"It's simple really" said Ajeel with a grin and shrug of his shoulders.

"Really? Enlighten me then" asked Gaara, flaring his sand around himself in a threatening manner.

Ajeel responds by swirling his own sand around and everything begins to shake and clutter from both men releasing their sand everywhere in the room. It's so bad that Temari leaves so she doesn't get caught up in any of their sand tendrils which seems to be doing a good job on destroying the office.

"The Village is under new management."

With that, the room explodes in a shower of sand.

( Wind Country Capital - Daimyo Palace Courtyard )

Hundreds of the Daimyo's Samurai have all dispatch to the courtyard to defend their ruler from the incoming forces. Hundreds upon hundreds of Alvarez troops flood the city and are quickly taking over every strategic point.

The difference between Wind Samurai and the Samurai from Iron Country is that their armour is a light brown colour instead of the silver colour that resemble the Iron Samurai.

The Samurai jump back when deep cuts appear in the large gates for the courtyard and explode outwards, flattening those who have been standing too close to the gates. The smoke clears to show a bored looking Sakata Gintoki who's picking his nose with his pinkie.

"What's the meaning of this!? We're allies!" shouted the leader Samurai.

"Times change. Now, we're in charge" he told them, his bloody sword glint from the sunlight while he stops picking his nose. The Samurai note how his eyes turn dangerous and a white aura surrounds him before, to their horror, a large head of a demon appears behind Gin and licks its lips in hunger. A few blinks and the demon which is made of the mixture between Gin's aura and Killing Intent disappears.

"Kill him!" ordered the Samurai Captain in panic. The Samurai all charge at him with their swords ready to cut him into pieces but Gin proves that it isn't as easy as it seems when he shows them that quality over quantity is always better. The first three Samurai swings their swords with Gintoki doing the same and they all pass each other but in a few moments, the three Samurai collapse with their blood spewing into the air.

Another Samurai does a downward slash which Gintoki raises his katana to block before turning around and impaling him in the chest without looking back. He then ducks underneath another slash from a Samurai infront of him which cuts the head off of the dead Samurai who still has a sword in his chest and swings the katana across his stomach, effectively killing the Samurai.

Four more run at him but he plows through them with his left arm in front of him and knocks them all away with two having broken ribs and another getting a concussion. The last raises his head from the floor to only see the tip of a katana blade before it enters his forehead.

Seeing that the man is more skilled with his katana then they thought, the Samurai step a few feet away so they can get a grasp on him. Gintoki glares at the Samurai who are slowly surrounding him and points his katana towards them.

"Attack."

Battle cries from the gates catch the Samurais attention who all watch as hundreds of Golden Samurai charge into the courtyard with their swords at the ready.

Smirking, Gintoki roars as well and runs at the enemy Samurai with his own entourage following his lead. The Wind Samurai all let loose a battle cry of their own and charge at their supposed allies. Before they can all meet in the centre of the courtyard, a barrage of kunai rain down on the Wind Samurai, taking out a large portion of their small army. They look over to see around fifty Kunoichi on the walls that surround the courtyard.

However, they aren't just any Kunoichi. They are Kunoichi who have been trained by the Knight of Eight, Shigure Kōsaka who is the one leading them.

Shigure Kōsaka is a fairly tall and beautiful woman with a thin frame yet a curvaceous figure and well-endowed breasts. She has long, waist-length raven hair, peach skin and light purple eyes. She is wearing a small pink kimono and long purple stockings. Underneath her kimono is mesh armour which does very little to hide her voluptuous body. She also wears a purple choker around her neck which contains small pins. Her most eye-catching feature are her eyebrows which are in the shape of lightning bolts.

In her hand is the last sword from her deceased father who was one of the best blacksmith in the West and most likely, the world. The sword is a tsuba-less. nodachi which is able to cut through steel with the slightest flick.

"Attack" she whispered quietly that almost nobody can hear her but her Kunoichi did. They all jump in the air and throw down several kunai before falling with Some landing on the Samurai and stick a kunai into their skulls.

Shigure jumps down as well to fight. Three Samurai rush her but with the grace of a fully trained Kunoichi, she weaves past them without even glancing at their direction. She walks away, seemingly ignoring the three Samurai who all turn around to slice her into ribbons but before they can, they scream in pain when several deep gashes appear on their torso. Another Samurai attacks her with Chakra coating his sword so Shigure swings her sword to counter his own. The Samurai gasps in shock and pain when Shigure's nodachi cuts through his Chakra-covered sword and his right shoulder. Without looking back, Shigure throws a kunai up into the air before walking away from the down Samurai who is clutching his bleeding shoulder to try and stop the blood. The last thing the Samurai hears is the whizzing sound of something falling before a kunai hits the top of his head.

Knowing tht they are outnumbered, the Samurai Captain orders everyone to retreat to the palace which the all follow but some are brought down by a fast Golden Samurai or a Kunoichi.

The Samurai Captain tries to make a run for it as well but he has to bring his sword in front of himself to block Gintoki's attack. Both their swords create sparks while the Samurai glares at Gintoki with hate while Gin just looks at him with a large grin. They pull back their swords to clash several times with each other before the Samurai thrusts his sword to Gintoki's chest which he blocks by using his katana to alter the weapon's trajectory. Then, Gin's blade skids down the line of the Samurai's sword but he ducks before Gin take his head off. The Samurai throws an upward slash but Gin takes a step back to dodge the sword which moves so fast that all he can see is a shining glint which passes upwards. The Samurai stands up and throws a barrage of sword strikes at Gin who takes steps back while at the same time, dodging the shining blurs.

Ducking under a side slash which would bisect him, Gin throws a punch to the Samurai's face which connects and launches him back and skid off the floor. Gin waves his hand in the air and blows at it to cool down the pain from punching a metal helmet which gives the Samurai enough time to straighten himself out and stand back up. He runs at the Knight of Twelve and throws a fury of sword techniques which Gin follows with a few of his own. To everyone watching, it seems that they are dancing in the centre of a dome of blurring metal.

Clashing again, Gin stops him by twisting his katana around the Samurai's sword before throwing it up with a flick of his wrist. The Samurai's sword flies up and before he can even look up at it, Gin brings his sword down. The Samurai Captain jerks before a line stretches from the top of his helmet all the way down his body and then, his left and right side separate. Whatever Wind Samurai are around all turn green behind their masks at the sight of their Captain's blood and intestines spilling out of his cut up corpse.

"Let's get this over with" thought Gintoki, glancing at the corpse before looking up at the closed doors of the palace and slowly heads his way towards it, intending to do the same thing he did to the gates to it.

( 10 Minutes Later )

Standing just outside the large doors for the throne room of the palace are fifty of the last remaining Samurai. They are all standing in three rows of lines with their swords out and stances ready for a fight.

Down the hall, screams of pain tell them that their second last defence has fallen. Around the corner of the hallway, two of their comrades are seen thrown into the wall with deep gashes in their chests. Walking around the corner is Gin who has a few cuts which range from scratches to fatal deep cuts. Facing so many Samurai has given a toll on him, especially after the last guy who had thrust his sword into his arm which is now bleeding heavily.

His blood slides down his arm and drips off his katana which he is holding with his injured arm. He turns to face the last few Samurai and walks a bit before gaining speed and runs at them with both hands on his sword. Even with all his injuries, they don't seem to be slowing him down one bit.

"Take him down!" shouted a Samurai from the back. The front line of Samurai all cover their swords with Chakra and with a strong swings of their blades, they release several Chakra waves which all join togethor to make a thick wall of Chakra heading his way. Gin doesn't deter and in fact, runs even harder towards them while not caring for the very deadly attack. Gin raises his sword as he runs and swings it down and to the shock of the group of Samurai, he slicesthrough the wall of Chakra which disperses once he disrupts its flow with his attack.

"W-What kind of monster is he?" muttered a Samurai who makes the mistake of taking a step back in fear. Like an animal, Gin sees his show of weakness and runs towards them again. He moves with such force that he is making a wind tunnel which he uses to barge through the Samurai who are either flying into the air or slam into the doors or a wall. The seven Samurai who had smack into the door causes it to break open off its hinges, successfully flattening the four Samurai who were waiting behind the doors.

Gin walks onto one of the fallen door. Ignoring the sound of bones snapping, he walks towards the throne which the Daimyo is using as a hiding space.

"He can't honestly think that's working" thought Gin with an amusing smirk since he can see the Daimyo's fat ass sticking out from behind the throne.

Hearing nothing else, the overweight Daimyo takes the risk of peeking out from his hiding spot. Turning his head to look over the throne, he jerks back when the tip of a bloody crimson blade comes within a few inches of his face. Following the bloody hand which holds the equally bloody sword, the Daimyo looks up to see Gin's cold eyes gaze down at his own terrified ones

"Let's talk about your act of surrender. You are surrendering, right?"

All the Daimyo can do is nod his head, hoping to survive through this ordeal.

 **Cast:**

 **Elizabeth - Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere**

 **Jason - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Sebastian - Black Butler**

 **Alucard - Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Mato - Fairy Tail**

 **Layfon 'Wolfstein' Alseif - Chrome Shelled Regios**

 **Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy IIV/Advent Children**

 **Kan Keneki - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Kenichi Shirahama - Kenichi**

 **Seras Victoria - Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Meliodas - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Sakata Gintoki - Gintama**

 **Brandish - Fairy Tail**

 **God Serena - Fairy Tail**

 **Lightning - Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2/Lightning Returns**

 **Kuruma - Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Ryu Hayabusa - Ninja Gaiden**

 **Ajeel Ramal - Fairy Tail**

 **Wahl Icht - Fairy Tail**

 **Ban - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Raiden - Metal Gear Solid**

 **Orihime - Bleach**

 **Irene Belserion - Fairy Tail**

 **King - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Merlin - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Guts - Berserk**

 **Diane - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Jacob Lessio - Fairy Tail**

 **Erza Scarlet - Fairy Tail**

 **Invel Yura - Fairy Tail**

 **Moka Akashiya - Rosario Vampire**

 **Akuto Sai - Demon King Daimao**

 **E.N.D/Natsu Dragneel - Fairy Tail**

 **Gilthunder - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Lelouch Britannia - Code Geass**

 **Shigure Kōsaka - Kenichi**

 **Alvarez Empire Groups:**

 **Spriggan 12 - ?, Irene Belserion, ?, Invel Yura, ?, God Serena, ?, Brandish, Wahl Icht, Ajeel Ramal, ?, Jacob Lessio**

 **Seven Deadly Sins - Meliodas, Ban, King, Merlin, Diane, ?, ?**

 **Knights of the Round - ?, Erza Scarlet, Cloud Strife, Layfon 'Wolfstein' Alseif, Raiden, ?, ?, Shigure Kōsaka, ?, Lightning, Guts, Sakata Gintoki**

Page 19 of 19


End file.
